


Lost in Copenhagen

by speechlessG



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Copenhagen - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, First Time, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up, Romance, Travel, Travelogue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We met.  We loved. We broke up.  Do we have the courage to start again?<br/>2009，他們相遇。<br/>2010，他們交往。<br/>2011，他們分手。<br/>2016，他們意外重逢，這一次，愛情是否願意永久居留？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H.C. Andersen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=H.C.+Andersen), [Navi (telcontaro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telcontaro/gifts).



> 一百萬個感謝給Navi，妳是我的天使。

> 「『不要一直跟著我！』小白龍不耐煩地對著身後半空中那隻的棕色小鳥說道。
> 
> 『我擔心你迷路啊。』對方回應。
> 
> 『我才不會迷路！』牠立刻反駁。
> 
> 『那麼你要去哪？』對方問。
> 
> Aithusa愣住，停下了腳步。牠還真的沒有想過這個問題。那只小鳥繞到牠身前。
> 
> 『我知道我們該去哪，』牠說，拍了拍翅膀，『跟著我就是！』說完轉身往叢林更深處飛去。Aithusa心不甘情不願地跟上，沒有意識到牠們正在踏上一場偉大冒險的開端。」

── _Wizard M，摘自《_ _Aithusa_ _的大冒險：密林尋幽_ _》_


	2. Chapter 2

_2016_ _，英國，倫敦。_

 

那一晚坐在沙發上，Arthur不能肯定，如果時光倒流，他還會不會如此輕易地答應姊姊的請求。

 

他從沉睡中被手機鈴響吵醒，淺淺睜開一只眼睛，發現窗外的天色甚至還沒完全亮開。他腦袋上的金髮則亂得跟本人一樣還沒睡醒。

星期五下班前，不顧Arthur的嚴正抗議，他的合夥人Percy鄭重保證會讓Arthur度過他半年以來第一個清靜的休假，絕對不會讓任何工作室的事情打擾他，即使只有週末短短的兩天。按照對方一諾千金的個性，這顯然絕對不是通工作電話，為此Arthur允許自己再賴上幾秒鐘，好補償前一晚為了撰寫客戶回函而熬到接近凌晨三點才爬上床的缺眠。

第四聲鈴響開始時，他睡意朦朧地伸出一隻手，探向床頭櫃，胡亂摸索一陣才找到電話，按下通話鍵的同時咕噥出一聲：「Pendragon。」

「早安Arthur，抱歉吵醒你。」他的姊姊Morgana帶著愧疚的聲音鑽進Arthur耳朵，而他打了個哈欠充當回應，「我曉得你一直很忙，也非常可能等會就要出門上班，但我真的是走投無路了才想來你這碰碰運氣。」

在Arthur將近三分之一的人生中，Morgana LeFay一直都是以假想敵的姿態存在。

七歲那年，他的父親把Morgana接回家裡。他至今仍然對那名半躲在父親腿後，緊揪著大人褲管的女孩印象深刻。十歲、慟失愛母，一頭烏黑的長鬈髮披在肩上，美得像尊瓷娃娃。一尊破碎的瓷娃娃。

Uther帶著兩個孩子到起居室裡，他要他的兒女分別坐到他身邊。「無論如何，她都是你的姊姊。」父親嚴肅地對Arthur說道，而Morgana沉默地坐另一端，眼睛周圍因為哭過而紅腫，翠綠的雙眼沒有焦點，看上去靈魂像不知飄游到哪一處去，蜷縮在某個沒有人能發現的陰暗角落；或許是個黑不見底的樹洞。

「你們都只剩下我了，而我不希望看見你們為了不重要的事情爭吵或打架。」他父親直視Arthur雙眼，「你們就是Pendragon家的全部，不論姓氏。」

衝著這句話，認為自己應該要為早逝母親憎恨對方的Arthur，勉強容忍著父親的非婚生女兒與他同住一個屋簷下。唯一稱得上安慰的是Morgana拒絕了Uther回歸姓氏的提議，保留了母姓作為對母親的紀念，也免除了讓年幼的Arthur感覺自己像被她奪走一切，包括父親的關注。

他盡量維持著對Morgana冷淡疏離的態度，好讓自己不至於覺得完全背叛了母親，只是這堵牆曾有一兩次，在對方以中立角度為Arthur適時緩衝與Uther日趨僵硬的關係時出現裂縫。

二十歲那年某日， Arthur鼓足勇氣在餐桌上提出自己想到哥本哈根交換一年。從他明確表達自己的立場開始，Uther的臉色變得相當難看，桌面上的氣氛繃得死緊，像是有誰伸手揮過餐桌中央就會碰斷那條巨大的隱形橡皮筋，反彈的衝擊力道會波及桌邊的每一個人──直到Arthur對面冒出的聲音化解了這個一觸即發的危機：「我認為Arthur有這樣的想法也不錯。」

Arthur詫異地把目光轉向先前一直沒有做出任何評論的姊姊。

「去了解大陸那方的人在想些什麼，對日後和北歐資方交手時會有幫助；再說，只是個一年的交換計畫而已，並不是說他不回來了。」Morgana放下擦拭過雙唇的餐巾，舉止得體得連最苛刻的禮儀學校教師都無法挑剔。她抬起雙眼望向父親，「況且，他在CBS1認識的人脈將會成為他超越他那群牛津同儕們的優勢。」

大概是Morgana的一席話說服了Uther，Arthur在大四那年順利飛往丹麥，而他內心那堵牆上的裂痕擴大到整面，最後應聲倒塌。從此Morgana在他心中的定位從「外來的女人」，變成了「半個Pendragon」。他沒有告訴過Morgana這點，但Arthur猜想她一清二楚。

至於她在生產後第一次返家當天，無視弟弟的推辭，把剛出生不久的雙胞胎之一塞進Arthur懷裡，一臉慈愛地看著臉頰粉嫩的女嬰在Arthur無措的雙臂之間打著哈欠，蹬著還不甚俐落的小腳，柔聲宣布他正式成為一個舅舅時的眼神，不過是錦上添花罷了。

「嗯。」Arthur揉著眼睛，一邊瞄了床頭邊的電子鐘一眼，上頭顯示六點五十四，「怎麼了？」

「Mary，雙胞胎的保母昨晚打給我，那可憐的女孩因為急性腸胃炎上吐下瀉一整天，就連透過話筒我都能感受到她語氣的虛弱；我聽過上百通病假來電，這通大概不是裝的。Leon正在北愛爾蘭出差，而我今天上午必須去見企業一名非常重要的投資人，並與對方共進午餐。」

「所以妳需要我當雙胞胎的保母。」

Morgana沉默了一小會，而Arthur揉著自己的臉企圖找回清醒，直到電話那端傳來姊姊小心翼翼的回應。

「是的。」她頓了一會，像在找尋合宜的措辭，「我了解你的行程表很滿，但我接到通知得太晚，我問過『堅強淑女媽媽社』，」 _妳是指「母職委外貴婦社」吧，_ Arthur心想，但沒把這句話說出來；他知道姊姊很愛她的一雙子女，只是她強烈的事業心讓她不得不犧牲陪伴孩子的時間，而且此時的她已經如同熱鍋上的螞蟻，實在不需要他再火上澆油，「但他們沒有保母能來得及抽出臨時空檔，而在你之前我已經問過……」

「好。」他說，爬起來坐在床側，深深吐出一口氣繼續聆聽話筒對面的Morgana滔滔不絕，等待著對方反應過來。Morgana的長篇大論在兩秒後斷裂，整個房間陷入了靜默。

「你剛剛是說『好』嗎？」她滿是不確定地問；Arthur都能明白為什麼，現在這個時間超過一半的倫敦人都在睡夢中，如果不是窗外逐漸變亮的光明讓他的理智流回腦袋裡大半，他八成也會以為是自己在作夢。

「是的，我說了『好』。我這兩天正好休假。況且，我大概已經有……不曉得，超過半年沒有見到雙胞胎了？」

「是將近一年。去年聖誕節你飛到香港談生意，沒有回來家裡度過，而整個假期裡雙胞胎問了我『Arthur舅舅為什麼沒有回來』這個問題不下十次。」

「我還是有記得寄出禮物。」Arthur搓了搓面頰，一邊想起外甥女Annie抱著一只有她半個身體高的泰迪熊和弟弟一起擠在網路攝影機的鏡頭前，心滿意足地向Arthur道謝的畫面。小男孩手裡抓著一台玩具太空梭，兩人臉上大大的笑意令Arthur的心同時揪緊也變得溫暖。

「是的，但那遠比不上舅舅能親自在他們身邊看他們拆開禮物。」Morgana柔聲說道，「等等我告訴雙胞胎你今天能陪他們時，他們肯定會興奮得尖叫到把窗戶玻璃給震破。」

「好。告訴他們請把玻璃留著。我怕要是今天下起暴雨，我們三個人就得另外想辦法把窗戶給封起來才不會被進水給淹死了。」他思考著或許能在抵達Morgana的公寓以前先買幾包乾玉米粒，跟雙胞胎一起玩半年前他寄給Morgana卻立刻被束之高閣的那台居家爆米花機──他甚至在幾天後接到姊姊的來電，被嚴正警告下回快遞任何禮物以前必須先經過她的審核。

有了爆米花，或許他們可以再一起窩在沙發上，看幾部經典的動畫片，例如 _WALL-E_ 。Arthur甚至不確定電影上映時雙胞胎出生了沒有。天哪，他感覺自己好老。

「事實上，」Morgana說，Arthur聽出對方似乎另有打算，「你們今天不會待在家裡。」Arthur睜著茫然的雙眼，呆滯地望著對面那片空白的牆，「雙胞胎最喜歡的作家今天有場簽書會，在他們最喜歡的那家轉角獨立童書店裡，而我先前已經答應過他們會讓他們參加了。」

所以好吧，爆米花電影計畫泡湯了。

「簽書會是幾點？」

「上午十點半。如果你八點半過來，你和孩子們還有充裕的時間能慢慢吃頓豐盛的早餐。我會把書店的地址傳給你。」

Arthur應了幾聲，而Morgana忙不迭地表達她無上的感謝。掛上電話以後Arthur下床站起身，活動活動僵硬的筋骨，準備洗漱以後出門。

他準時在八點半抵達Morgana和Leon的公寓，而雙胞胎在他進門的瞬間幾乎是尖叫著衝到他身上。James首先撲過來抱住舅舅雙腿，而姊姊Annie不惶多讓地緊抓著Arthur的手腕拉扯，兩人臉上堆滿了笑容。Arthur花了一小會把孩子們從他的身上剝開，一一審視他親愛的外甥與外甥女。

他們長大了好多，Annie依舊比James高上一點，但兩個人顯然都超過三尺十一吋了；上次Arthur見到他們時才不過三尺八吋左右。Annie儼然是個縮小版的Morgana，幾乎就和Arthur第一次在Pendragon府裡見到的那個黑髮小女孩一模一樣，除了她的髮色要淡一些，不似媽媽的烏黑，但她翡翠般的雙眼絕對說明了她是誰的女兒。James則遺傳了爸爸的細鼻子和寬額頭，但他那迷死女同學的雙唇絕對來自Morgana。他們拉著Arthur來到餐桌，殷勤地為舅舅遞上餐具和楓糖漿給他淋在他的水果鬆餅上頭。

「鬆餅！」Arthur不必要地大聲說道，朝 Morgana投去一個眼神，而臉上是她一眼就能看穿的虛假喜出望外表情，「一點都不英格蘭啊，哈？」為此她翻了個白眼，但孩子們仍十分受用，熱切地注視著和他們坐在一起享用早餐的舅舅。他叉起一塊奇異果放進嘴裡，對Annie討好地瞇起眼睛微笑。

Morgana在八點四十五出門，出門前私下塞了幾張紙鈔給Arthur，說是雙胞胎的午餐和買書的費用但被他婉拒。他表示能照顧雙胞胎是他這個舅舅的責任，而Morgana只是瞅了他一眼就妥協：「好吧，但別讓他們榨乾你了。」

Arthur笑起來，搖頭表示沒那麼容易。

他和雙胞胎送她到門口，孩子們再三保證自己會乖乖聽從Arthur舅舅的話。Morgana在他們每人臉頰上都各親了一下，才小步蹬著高跟鞋離開公寓。

「所以，孩子們……」Arthur在關上大門以後，轉過身來，朝一雙外甥子女露出得意的笑容，一面搓了搓雙手，「誰想來場大冒險？」

 

他們花了一點時間才收拾好餐桌上的狼藉。指揮James擦掉黏呼呼的糖漿費了Arthur不少功夫，但站在小凳子上的Annie洗起餐具駕輕就熟，幫了Arthur不小的忙；顯然Morgana從小訓練他們幫忙整理家務還是值得的。

他們比預計的出門時間稍稍晚了一點。一路上，Annie和James吱吱喳喳地說個沒停，不斷告訴Arthur那名作家的第一本書多麼刺激，裡頭的生物千奇百怪，又各個生動有趣。從雙胞胎所透露出的訊息片段，Arthur終於在抵達目的地前一公里大致拼湊出故事的概述：一頭從小與父親相依為命的小白龍，因為父親擔心牠無法平安長大，設立了很多繁複的規矩。小白龍覺得這樣的生活太過無趣，也不相信父親所言牠們就是種族倖存的最後，決定離家出走，踏上找尋其他龍族的冒險旅程。James甚至在讀完書的第一個聖誕節向聖誕老人許願他想要一頭小白龍作朋友。

「聖誕老人怎麼說？」Arthur問，按照衛星導航的指示在路口右轉。

「他說我很乖，但還沒乖到能夠擁有一條龍作朋友的程度。」真是標準的Morgana回答，Arthur幾乎都可以想像姊姊說出這句話的語氣，只是James聽上去真的頗為挫敗，Arthur得咬住舌尖才不至於笑出來傷害到外甥的小心靈。

「今年試試更乖一點吧，搞不好就成功了呢。」他透過後照鏡投給外甥一個微笑。

坐在James旁邊的Annie轉過頭望向弟弟，把落在臉頰邊的黑色長髮塞到耳後：「沒關係，今年我也和你一起許願好了。有你跟我，兩個人，或許願望的力量會更大些。」她拍了拍James的肩膀，「或者等等我們可以問問Wizard M先生，說不定他會有很聰明的建議！」

James終於微笑，一個小小的酒窩在臉頰上。「謝謝妳，Anne。」

女孩豪氣地笑回去：「當然了，你是我弟弟嘛。」

 

倫敦的停車位一如往常的一位難求， Arthur在書店附近轉了好一會才終於找到一處尚有空位的私人收費停車場。

甫下車，雙胞胎一左一右地拉著舅舅在人行道上小跑起來，往童書店的方向奔去。Arthur知道他們已經小小的遲到了一會，而Annie緊張起來會傳染給所有人的焦慮感與Morgana簡直如出一轍。抵達前三十公尺，Annie鬆開了Arthur的手，率先衝進了書店，而James則繼續拖著Arthur追在後頭。Arthur在書店門口慢下腳步，頓了一會粗略地掃描著櫥窗內展示的廣告立牌。

最醒目的是頂端斗大的粗體「年輕魔法師在此」字樣，跟隨著驚嘆號與一些花邊裝飾。

書名則是用典型中古風格的花俏燙金字體組成：《Aithusa的大冒險：火山驚魂》，下頭的插圖是一條手繪細膩的白龍，抬起一隻帶翼的前臂抵禦著前方正從地底噴射出的熊熊烈焰，背景是一片熾熱的火海，顯然主角正身陷火山口內。

作者寫著 _Wizard M_ 。

還來不及細看，Arthur就被外甥扯進書店，門上的風鈴叮噹作響，像在宣告他們的姍姍來遲。

這是一家非常精巧的獨立書店。木製的書架包圍整個空間，大致把書店畫分成前後兩個區塊。整處場地不大，但仍保留了許多空位供孩子們坐下閱讀。到處都是玩偶、枕頭與小凳子，色彩點綴每一處。其中一個角落有一層高起來的木造台階，設計能讓講者就地坐下，近距離地與孩子們交流他們最愛的故事。

如果Arthur還不滿十二歲，他必定會愛死這家書店。

幾乎所有的人都聚集到店的後頭。聽眾事實上沒有想像中的多，目測約莫二十來個孩子圍成半個圓，把一位滿頭銀髮、戴著眼鏡的女士包圍在中央，家長們則三三兩兩地分散在孩子們後方。

James放開舅舅的手，穿過人群擠進孩子們的內圈，在Annie留給他的空缺處盤腿坐下。

Arthur留在最外層，找了一個能夠清楚看見姊弟倆的位置，放鬆地倚靠在突起的書架側緣。

那位年長的女士似乎是書店的擁有者而非作家本人，她拿著麥克風開場，舉手投足都透露出長年浸淫書香的優雅氣質。她的致詞輕快簡潔，臺風穩重而且非常諳熟幽默演講的竅領，甚至能用幾句話就逗笑所有人，包括幾位看似不苟言笑的嚴肅家長。

「……好，那麼我不再多說什麼，」年長女士微笑，伸出沒握麥克風的一隻手迎向Arthur先前一直沒注意的後方，「就請我們神奇的Wizard M來與我們分享Aithusa的嶄新冒險。」

一名藏在員工準備室陰影處的纖瘦男子離開原本的位置走近講台。他微低著頭，行走的姿態讓Arthur感到異常熟悉，像曾經在哪見過，但他卻沒有辦法立刻回想起來。他心底隱約有某個猜測，只是他不願往那方向去想，因為那不可能──

那可能嗎？

作家站上講台，一面微笑一面握住書店老闆遞出的手，此時燈光照亮了他的臉，而Arthur終於看清了對方的長相。

他在同一秒失去了呼吸能力而心臟像被電擊過那樣亂無章法地胸口盲目亂竄。

再回過神時他的身體已經先於理智做出反應，退縮到書架後方沒有人能夠看見他的位置。他感覺胸口彷彿被人撕裂開那般疼痛，他甚至得不停想著 _呼吸呼吸呼吸你必須呼吸_ 好強迫自己換氣緩解已經開始泛疼的肺部。胃裡有千萬隻蝴蝶撲騰，爭千恐後想竄出他的喉嚨。

他想吐。

Arthur閉上眼睛仍無法抹除那一張臉。那一頭凌亂柔軟的黑色短髮。那一對灰藍色的眼睛。那一雙高聳的顴骨還有粉紅色的薄唇。以及那對可笑卻讓Arthur永遠也無法忘懷的招風耳。

他慶幸此刻所有人都在書店後頭，不會有人看見他狼狽的模樣，或是前來關心他是不是還好。

_他是不是還好？_

Arthur甚至無法回答這個問題，當他清楚明白這輩子愛過最深的人就站在距離他背後十公尺處，中間只隔著一堵書架牆。

他不知道中間的二十多分鐘他是如何熬過的，他的腦海一片空白，而耳邊嗡嗡作響。後方傳來一陣小小的騷動加入了他的耳鳴，似乎是他們結束了介紹，準備開始進行簽名會，因為Arthur聽見桌椅搬動的聲響。一小部分的人陸續流回前方，於是他扶著書架直起身子，用手隨意在臉抹兩下，闔上雙眼，深深吸一口氣再慢慢吐出，接著睜開眼睛，感覺理智終於歸位。

在此同時Annie和James自書架後方冒出，聚到他身前。Arthur暗自慶幸好險來得及收拾好情緒，沒讓雙胞胎看見自己的窘態。

「Arthur舅舅，」Annie說，懷裡抱著一本《火山驚魂》，而James手中拿著另一本，「你上哪去了？為什麼沒有過來？」

Arthur若無其事地微笑，告訴雙胞胎自己剛剛被一本書吸引了注意，忘了過去聽發表會的介紹。James聳聳肩接受了，Annie似乎不太買帳但沒有多說什麼，只是請Arthur去前方的櫃檯幫他們付買書的錢。他照做，同時在店員刷過信用卡時不斷將視線投往書店的另一端，在那裏，簡單的桌椅已經擺放好，而年輕的童書作家就坐在位置上，朝他第一位小書迷露出Arthur再熟悉不過的微笑，壓低身姿好讓孩子能更輕易地與他說話。

一半的Arthur想在書店的某處躲起來直到簽書會結束，但另一半的他還沒能決定願不願意完全放棄繼續窺視對方的機會。他甚至不確定對方還會不會希望自己再次出現在他的人生中，即便只是匆促掠過。

「快點！」Annie催促，拖起Arthur的手大步往簽書會的方向邁進，頤指氣使的模樣讓Arthur感覺自己又回到九歲，被握有把柄的姊姊逼迫去做他不想參與其中的蠢事。

他們走到隊伍的最後，雙胞胎熱切地交換意見，甚至與前方的孩子攀談起來。那名男孩的母親朝Arthur露出一個友善的微笑，而他只能擠出他最好的笑容回應，努力壓抑下拔腿奔逃的衝動。

人是一種奇怪的動物。偶爾，當你焦慮太久，反而會變得麻木，感覺自己存在的並非現實，而是另一個大腦捏造出來的虛構世界，一個白日夢境，好說服自己是安全的。

在隊伍之中站了十多分鐘以後， Arthur就有了這樣的感覺，而那令他冷靜了一點。

他抽離地隨著隊伍緩慢前進，與作家的距離也越來越近，於是他開始無意識觀察起年輕男人的穿著。黑髮男子的打扮與他的筆名背道而馳，渾身上下沒有一絲「魔法師」氣息，上身穿著簡單的圓領深藍色T恤，外頭罩著一件綠色格紋襯衫，領口的鈕扣和他以前的習慣一樣保留最上的兩顆沒有扣，但Arthur知道，他不需要偽裝成魔法師的樣子，孩子們就已經相信他擁有魔力。

只要望進那雙灰藍色的眼睛，你就能看見魔法；Arthur明白，因為多年以前他就是這樣陷入對方施展的魔咒而無可自拔。

當雙胞胎前面剩下五、六個小孩時，掙扎又突然冒出頭來。Arthur猜想此時藉口上廁所逃出這裡還來不來得及，但是James把他的手握得死緊，Arthur垂下臉，發現小男孩臉上除了興奮，更多的是會見偶像的緊張；他壓根沒辦法、也不忍心從外甥掌心裡抽回自己的手。

隊伍前方剩下四組人。

_時間在倒數，這是你最後的機會了。_

Arthur想著，但還是沒能挪動雙腳離開。他沒有辦法拋下James，於是他只能繼續站著，觀望不遠處的Wizard M親切地與一位綁著馬尾、穿著吊帶牛仔褲的嬌小女孩交談。他幾乎是趴在桌面上好讓自己的視線與孩子齊平，那張桌子的高度顯然遠遠超過他們的需求，但他還是盡力讓每一位讀者感覺自己是備受重視的，這個細節讓Arthur的心微微揪緊又化開。

 _Wizard M_ ，他怎麼會沒有想到呢，如此明顯的暗示。

_我相信每一個字都擁有魔力。_

那時男人說這句話的表情溫柔又認真，隨之而來讓眼睛只剩兩道圓弧的甜美笑容，至今還是能輕易觸動Arthur的心。

隊伍再次向前，Arthur知道自己抽身的機會所剩無幾。

如果他真的看見自己──Arthur有把握對方絕對會認出自己──那麼他又該如何反應？他該說「嗨」嗎，會不會聽起來太過輕鬆？還是他該說「嘿」？似乎沒那麼輕浮，但又感覺太過親密。「好久不見」完全就是尷尬，而「見到你真不錯」基本就是個災難。或許他該讓雙胞胎單獨上前就好，自己躲到幾步之外遠離作家的視線範圍，因為從方才的觀察Arthur感覺得出年輕男人在與讀者交談時，所有的關注力都會投注在對方身上，無暇注意周遭的其他人；或許Arthur能夠藉此躲過一劫。

或許。

剩兩組人。

Arthur慶幸自己早上出門的打扮還不算太隨便。他挑了黑色的襯衫配上一條舊牛仔褲。Annie曾經抱怨過舅舅吻她面頰時鬍渣會刮臉，所以下巴也收拾乾淨了。頭髮則因為最近實在太忙，抽不出時間去趟髮廊，有點太長，但還在可接受範圍內。

簡而言之，不是重逢時刻最糟糕的打扮。

他抬手順了順金髮，目光游向前方卻被眼前的畫面凍住，再也挪不開視線。

黑髮男人正與一名興奮的小男孩合影，他的笑容依然溫暖得能融化冰雪，酒窩在嘴角揚起四十五度時就會出現在右臉上，與勾彎的眼角形成一道圓滑的弧線。

他還好嗎？過得如何？他快樂、喜歡現在的生活嗎？

Arthur衷心希望每一個答案都是肯定的。他渴望答案都是肯定的。

James又牽著他的手往前邁了幾步，Arthur逃跑的決心終於完全潰散，雙腳認命地向前踏進。

他辦得到的，他可以就只是簡單地給男人一個微笑，一個友好、溫暖，不帶任何情慾或是眷戀愛慕的微笑。就像對方第一次真正對Arthur笑起來的那樣。

一個能驅走霜寒，宛若早春陽光般點亮整片天空的乾淨微笑。

到他們了。

Arthur放開外甥的手讓他跟著姊姊上前圍到桌邊，走到雙胞胎後方約莫一公尺的位置，聆聽男人溫潤的聲音向兩個人打招呼。

「嗨。」Arthur甚至能聽出對方問候裡的笑意。

「哈囉Wizard M先生！」Annie把書放到桌上，而James跟著照做，「我們很榮幸終於見到您了！」

「謝謝妳，我也很榮幸見到你們。」作家的眼睛又彎成了兩道新月，「你們叫什麼名字？」

「我是Annie。」小女孩剛說完，弟弟像怕被姊姊搶走台詞那樣慌忙補上：「而我是James。」

「你們好，James與Annie。非常可愛的名字。我小時候一度很羨慕名字叫作James的人呢。」輕鬆的微笑充斥在語調內，Arthur的心揪了起來，因為他聽起來就是他們相遇時的樣子，最初讓Arthur心動的樣子，「因為雖然我會魔法，但我還是覺得007帥翻了。」

孩子們咯咯笑起來，而作家拿起金色的簽名筆，接過工作人員遞來已經翻好扉頁的書本，準備落款。

「我該怎麼寫？」他問，而Annie告訴他自己希望寫上的句子，James也跟著照做。

「好……的……」男人一邊書寫一邊輕咬著下唇，寫好以後把書分別還給了雙胞胎，孩子們小心翼翼地接過，並謹慎地沒有讓書頁立刻闔上以免墨水拓開。

作家微笑，準備收回視線，而Arthur看見對方的目光逐漸上移，直到自己的臉正式映入對方眼簾的瞬間，他彎起嘴角。

Arthur看見對方流暢的動作似乎停頓了半秒，但也或許只是錯覺，因為作家還是維持著同樣溫和的表情，回給Arthur一個禮貌溫暖的微笑，就像他給過其他家長的那種，沒有顯現出任何驚訝或是錯愕，否則就是他掩飾得很好沒有讓Arthur看出。

「我們還有個問題想請教您，Wizard M先生。」Annie開口，引回作家的注意力。

「請說。」聲音沒有絲毫的顫抖或是瑕疵。

Annie讓弟弟解釋他對於聖誕節禮物的困擾，而作家似乎說了什麼很有用的建議但Arthur全然沒聽進去，他只是眨也不眨地注視著男人，看著對方彷彿未受任何影響那樣輕鬆自若地解答讀者的問題。

雙胞胎謝過心愛的作家，從桌邊退開讓下一位書迷上前。Arthur按奈著內心的翻騰，跟隨著小姊弟走到一旁，回首凝望年輕男人繼續不改親切地接待其他讀者。

Arthur不確定自己究竟在期待什麼。

簽名會很快地結束了。作家起身，簡單地向所有人致謝並道別。幾名先前忘記合影孩子的家長搶在Wizard M鑽回休息室以前把他攔下，拍了幾張照片才喚回依依不捨的孩子們，讓年輕人能順利移動腳步撤回後台。

即使到消失在門後的最後一秒，男人臉上的真誠笑容始終沒有改變過，彷彿他是真心享受著與孩子們相處的時光。

書店店員開始搬走折疊桌椅，把場地復原。

所以就這樣了，他們的再相遇。

Arthur並不指望男人會再出來。暢銷作家的通告通常很滿，往往是一個行程緊接另一個行程，此時他大概已經在書店的安排之下從後門離開，坐上計程車前往下一間書店，準備進行下一場宣傳活動。

而Arthur這輩子再也不會見到他。

他感覺自己應該要淡然處之，卻不知怎麼還是感覺自己像個遺失心愛玻璃戒指的小孩，捧著空洞的小盒，胸口缺了一塊。

Annie扯了扯舅舅的外套衣角，表示想和弟弟再待一會，讀幾頁《火山驚魂》再去吃午餐。Arthur點頭同意，讓雙胞胎去找他們喜歡的位置坐下，自己則在旁邊找了一個能注意他們的位置，從口袋中掏出手機，手指懸在螢幕上幾秒，才打開瀏覽器，在搜尋引擎上鍵入Wizard M。

他點開了亞馬遜書店的介紹頁面。

照片中的年輕男子在嘴唇之前豎起食指，對著鏡頭俏皮地眨了一隻眼睛，像是他和鏡頭外的人共享著某個心照不宣的秘密。

> _說故事是他與生俱來的魔法能力。哥本哈根大學畢業以後，_ _Wizard M_ _到卡地夫的一家出版社擔任編輯。《_ _Aithusa_ _的大冒險：密林尋幽》是他在旅行時遇見了一頭白龍（是的，牠們的確存在但別說出去，噓！）所獲得的靈感。他養了一條叫作_ _Kilgharrah_ _的小麝香龜，並深信有朝一日牠能學會飛翔。_

下頭列了幾則給讀者的常見問答集還有第一部作品所獲得的獎項，而Arthur只是漫不經心地滑著螢幕瀏覽，看著黑體字扭動成一隻隻小蟲。

「沒想到會在這裡碰到你。」一個聲音說，就在Arthur身邊，令他猛地轉頭幾乎扭到脖子。

Wizard M──不，Merlin Emrys站在Arthur右側一步以外的地方，帶著那雙溫柔的灰藍眼睛，微笑地注視著他。

Arthur的心跳暫停了一秒。

Merlin已經穿上外套，顯然差不多準備要離開了。他的臉上化了淡妝，眼袋底下被修飾過的陰影說明了他最近睡得不算太好；皮膚不像以前那般光滑細緻，但他們都不再年輕了，不再是能夠日夜顛倒過活的大學生，而且Arthur必須承認現在自己的膚質說不定不比對方。

還有那個因微笑而瞇起的眼角弧度正是Arthur所思念的；每一次當他這樣笑起來總讓Arthur有股衝動想靠上去吻他，但Arthur已經失去那個特權了。

「我也沒料到。」他說。

Merlin稍稍側過頭去，含笑望向不遠處正坐在地上，全神貫注投入閱讀的雙胞胎：「很可愛的孩子，Annie和James。」流利地說出姊弟的名字，讓Arthur好奇對方是否記得每位讀者的姓名，又或者只是特別留意了他們的。

「是的，他們是好孩子。」不知怎麼，他覺得自己需要澄清一下，「不過他們不是我的，是我姊姊的孩子。」

Merlin沒有回應什麼，只是對Arthur侷促地笑了笑，笑容在友善與客套之間徘徊，似乎就連他本人也舉棋不定該用什麼態度面對久未重逢的故人。

「見到你真不錯。抱歉剛剛因為時間緊湊，沒能和你說上話。」Merlin說，歉疚地勾勾嘴角，而Arthur回給他一個小小的微笑。

「沒關係，你在工作。」他回答。 _就像曾經我也只是在工作。_ 腦海中滑過的諷刺讓Arthur縮了一下，但他沒表現出來，他想，否則Merlin會注意到的。

Merlin只是報以同樣的小微笑，Arthur看得出他變得放鬆了一點，不再像先前那樣不自在。

「我很希望能和你多聊一些，但我一個小時後還有另一場宣傳會要趕。我的經紀人──」Arthur順著對方飄移的目光看向了書店門口，一名深棕長髮的年輕女人站在明信片架旁，斜背著一個看起來被塞得有點鼓的劍橋包，身材穠纖合度，像是你會在青少年雜誌上看見的那些模特兒，接觸到他們視線的同時抬起她戴著手錶的手腕搖了搖，「抱歉，她這星期在減肥，早餐只喝了杯加了一顆方糖的黑咖啡，所以決定把她無以宣洩的低血糖暴躁全都用來折磨我。」

「那麼你最好在她決定拿著包包殺過來以前過去。相信我，你不會想品嚐被那麼厚的包包擊中背心的滋味。」

「過來人的忠告，哎？」Merlin笑起來，Arthur看見他右頰上的酒窩，忍不住挑起嘴角。

「血淋淋的體驗。」

「我們真應該再聚聚，聊聊最近過得如何；我很想知道你這幾年怎麼樣。」他笑得更加開懷，灰藍色的眼珠被埋入瞇起的縫隙之間，語氣聽上去相當真誠，就像是與一位意外相遇的老友那樣愉快地敘舊，「或許改天能夠一起喝杯咖啡？我該給你……」Merlin上下摸索自己一陣，接著想起什麼似的露出懊惱神情，「我的名片經紀人幫我保管了。你會介意我直接……」他比劃著Arthur握在掌中的手機，而後者點點頭，匆忙把手機解鎖，刷回桌面再遞給對方。

Merlin小聲道謝，輕點幾下進入通訊錄。他只按了前幾位數字，M. Emrys的名字已經出現在螢幕上。

「你還留著。」他注視著那則通訊人簡介安靜地說。

「而你也沒換。」Arthur柔聲回應。

Merlin把手機還給對方，臉上依舊掛著笑容，但似乎有什麼不太一樣了，而Arthur說不出是什麼。男人抬手輕拍Arthur上臂，就在手肘上方的位置，「我很期待接到你的電話。」說完在Arthur來得及說任何話以前把雙手插入外套口袋，小步跑開，趕上他的經紀人，在女人推門步出書店的同時回頭再望向Arthur，投以一個微笑才真正消失在人行道上。

Arthur站在原地不停眨眼，像是要確定剛才發生的事是否只是自己的幻覺，但他的手機螢幕上還顯示著M. Emrys，名字亮的幾乎能戳瞎Arthur的雙眼。

James晃過來，拉了拉Arthur的袖口，表示自己餓了。Annie也收拾好她的故事書走近兩人，禮貌地向舅舅提議她想吃義大利料理。

Arthur欣然從命。

 

坐在餐廳裡，看著桌子對面的雙胞胎握著叉子，試圖把好不容易捲起的一小陀肉醬麵條送進嘴裡時，Merlin的微笑又再度浮現Arthur眼前。

他掏出手機，叫出那則連絡人訊息卻沒有辦法繼續動作。

他該打嗎？又或者Merlin那樣表示不過是出於客套，他所想要的，其實是Arthur永遠別再出現在他的生命中。

倘若真是如此，那麼他大可不用特意折回來與Arthur說話，假裝什麼事都沒發生，直接同經紀人離開前往下一場宣傳會就好。

女服務生傾身送上一張瑪格麗特比薩。Arthur切掉手機收進口袋，對女孩拋來的媚眼報以禮貌的微笑。對方遠去以後，他低下頭盯著那剛出爐、還帶著熱氣的新鮮比薩，忽然失去了大半胃口。

他還有資格回到Merlin 的生命中麼？

Arthur不確定對方想要的究竟是什麼。已經過了這麼久，他甚至沒有把握自己是不是還像以前那樣了解那個讓他開始相信的男人，能夠在幾個眼神之間就讀懂對方的心。

忽然那個微笑撞進Arthur腦海。

他倏然頓悟，發現在Merlin微曲的灰藍色雙眼中流連的情緒，事實上是一分淺淡的哀傷，細微的或許就連對方自己都沒有察覺，卻在那天餘下時間裡，如影隨形地跟在Arthur身邊，繾綣縈繞，久久不願離去。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Copenhagen Business School，哥本哈根商學院，創立於1917年，為北歐最大的三所商學院之一。


	3. Chapter 3

_2009，丹麥，哥本哈根。_

 

傳聞說丹麥文是世界上最難學的語言之一。  
  
二十一歲的Merlin Emrys，揹著他七天份的行囊，站在哥本哈根機場的火車月台上，瞪著手上前往市區的車票，不得不承認這句話所言不假。  
  
他下了飛機，打開手機想發個簡訊給還在倫敦的母親，告訴對方自己順利落地時，第一個彈入眼簾的卻是來自他的丹麥網友Lance的消息，通知他因為臨時的工作變故，沒有辦法親自到機場迎接Merlin，為此深感抱歉，但也表示晚餐約定依然有效，而他非常期待與Merlin見面，並隨信附上了餐廳地址和簡易的地圖。所以Merlin得自己找到去青年旅館的路，或許會多花上一點時間，但應該不是太大的問題。  
  
接著他就發現自己想得太過容易。  
  
他的車票上印著好幾行字：票種人數，正常；通勤區間，正常；當日日期與票價，再正常不過；但那一個寫著Gyldig til2，後面跟著一個時間標記的是怎麼回事？剛剛售票的女士可完全沒有提到任何注意事項，而Merlin身後那群法國遊客站得太近也太吵，讓他滿心只想趕快買好票離開那兒，等他發現這件事時，他人早已經在月台上了。  
  
手機翻譯軟體告訴他那個丹麥文是「有效」的意思，可那是指該時間點的車次可以上？抑或是這張票只到該時間有效？   
  
明明只是簡單的兩個字，但卻可以有兩種完全不同的解讀。他熱愛語言，蒼天在上，但這便是少數他痛恨不同語言之間造成隔閡的時刻。  
  
Merlin嘆了一口氣。所以這就是丹麥送給他的第一個見面大禮：嘲笑他身為英文母語者的劣勢。  
  
消極來想，他可以等到車票上的時間再上車，但他累了，加上他希望能多留點時間在市區找路，所以這個問題越快解決對他而言越有利。  
  
Merlin左右張望了一下，希望能找個人問問。或許因為接近傍晚，月台上的人寥寥無幾。對面月台上有幾位年輕貌美的上班族女士坐在長椅上等車，但他顯然不可能跨越鐵軌過去請她們幫忙；右手邊有幾個年輕人揹著超過他們半個身子的大背包，看起來就是外來客，對丹麥文了解的程度說不定就和他一樣迷茫；而在他另一側則是一對皮膚黝黑的父子，看上去是當地人，或許可行，但對方一看見Merlin朝他們慢慢靠近就頓生戒備，沒等他站定就用生澀且口音濃厚的英語不停說著「我不懂、不懂英語」，讓他只能摸摸鼻子打消念頭。  
  
最後是一對剛下到月台、穿著入時的年輕情侶適時地把Merlin解救出困境。  
  
他們接過車票看了看，立刻把票遞還他同時指著遠處一輛停在月台邊正準備要開車的列車跟他說：「這班可以，你最好趕快！」Merlin握住車票，忙聲謝過對方，轉頭開始拔腿狂奔，終於成功搶在最後一秒跳進車廂。  
  
他的心臟在胸口和耳際同時碰碰作響，身體因為腎上腺素的沖刷還興奮不已。他解下背包，腳步搖擺地在車廂內隨意找了個位置坐下，把行囊擱在兩腿中間。對面一位年紀足以充當Merlin祖母、打扮卻不比女王陛下失色的老太太，看著因為剛才的短暫劇烈運動還有些氣喘吁吁的他和善地笑了一笑。  
  
Merlin熱切地笑了回去，感覺自己的眼睛明亮的足以驅散窗外陰霾的烏雲。  
  
哥本哈根，他從小就一直夢想拜訪的城市，他終於來了。  
  
當年七歲的Merlin Emrys沒有朋友，鄰居的孩子喜歡嘲笑他是剛出生不久的黑猩猩，長臉、招風耳又瘦不拉幾，然後朝他不停扔擲小石子。當他發怒地咆嘯衝向他們時，他們會一邊大喊他是他媽媽和人猿結婚生下的產物，他爸爸根本不是人，所以才沒跟他們一起住，一邊哈哈大笑並飛快逃離開巷子，留下他站在原地生氣地抹著眼淚。  
  
於是他也決定自己不需要朋友。  
  
母親的朋友寄來一套舊書，說是孩子長大不會再讀了要送給Merlin。翻開第一頁以後他就再也停不下來。他把那套童話前前後後讀了不下二十遍，然後開始搜刮家裡的每個房間角落的各種書籍。他什麼都想看，有些文學著作太艱深了他看不懂，翻了幾頁以後覺得沉悶就放棄丟著；一些帶有手繪圖片的歷史書籍似懂非懂，Merlin直接把它們當作故事書來啃；母親藏起來的羅曼史他也看過幾本，但無法理解書裡的女主角為何總是那麼容易愛上一個人，為了對方茶不思飯不想甚至因此病倒，還有為什麼那些人心心念念、開口閉口全都是求婚。母親笑稱家裡養了一條小書蟲，Merlin向她嚴正抗議，表示自己絕對與那種會把自己包起來黏附在牆壁上的小蟲子毫無關聯。  
  
那套童書始終是Merlin的最愛，特別是安徒生筆下的故事，即便後來母親發現了他被欺負的實情，從艾爾鐸搬家到了卡地夫，他在新的學校交上新朋友以後，他始終沒有忘記丹麥作家為他創造出來、供他遮風避雨的奇妙世界。  
  
他開始計畫存錢，利用早晨出門上學以前的時間派報打工。母親撥給的零用金他全數投進小豬撲滿裡。偶爾隔壁Wilson太太會僱用他整理庭院或是把積雪從車道上剷除。高中他開始嘗試在地方報紙上投稿，成功刊登了幾次。到倫敦進入大學以後，他能找到的工讀機會更多，薪水更好，卻同時也必須面對另一方面來自就學貸款的壓力。  
  
終於，他在年初存夠了旅費（因為丹麥的物價實在太他媽高的令人咋舌），買了一張倫敦與哥本哈根往返的廉價機票，訂好旅館。按下最後一個確認鍵之後，他呆呆地坐在電腦前，外表沉靜，內在卻是滿腔激動，第一次無法自拔地意識到：自己的夢想即將實現。  
  
曾經一個人在德國遊歷過兩星期的好友Gwen給了Merlin許多第一次獨身旅行的建議。她問及他為什麼是哥本哈根，聽完答案以後只是用半好笑半寵溺的語氣說了「你真可愛」，拍了拍他的腦袋就離開去上她的經濟學導論，留下Merlin愣愣地沒弄懂這個理由究竟哪裡不好。  
  
如今，他站在哥本哈根的中央車站大門，注視著正前方提佛利樂園巨大的棕色拱門，耳裡傳來孩童拔高的歡快尖叫，感覺夢想的大門就在他面前正式敞開。

 

前往旅館的路上，幾個臉色不善的亞洲女孩與Merlin錯身而過，似乎因為拖行行李箱在崎嶇不平的步行道上跌跌撞撞而被弄得面色奇差；Merlin在心底為她們表示遺憾的同時，暗自慶幸自己只需要一個後背包就搞定所有家當。  
  
天色仍然不佳，天空灰濛濛一片，他加緊腳步，一邊祈禱雨不會真的落下。偶爾當他停下查看地圖，附近熱心的老人家們會立刻上前為他指路。哥本哈根市區的道路標示做得很好，在每個轉角建築上都懸掛著黑底白字的路名牌，不似在倫敦路口，找得到路牌簡直算你好運。  
  
他花了四十多分鐘順利找到目的地。共住房內空無一人，幾張床邊擱著一些私人物品，顯示已有人占據。Merlin挑了一張無主的下鋪坐下，把行李拋進床下的置物鐵箱內，抬錶看了看時間。距離他和Lance約好的時間還有足足三個小時，而google地圖告訴他，從旅館步行到小美人魚雕像只需要不到半小時。Merlin盤算了一下，不想他在哥本哈根的第一天就這樣白白浪費，帶上必需物品和一身亢奮離開了房間，欣喜地發現雲層似乎散開了點。  
  
與喧騰繁華的巨大倫敦相比，哥本哈根是座精巧安靜的城市，街道上行人不多，加上數量驚人的單行道限制，就連車輛也難得碰見。Merlin往北走了十來分鐘，穿過一群土黃色的平房，有著單一的配色與古老的木造門窗，像群沉默樸拙的矮人百無聊賴地盯著這座城市，與先前經過的現代街景形成有趣對比，Merlin拍了幾張照以後繼續前進。朝東北方向再走一會，他經過一座淺溪上的小橋，發現自己進入了一處形似碉堡的公園，青色的草皮覆蓋在周圍環繞的土丘上，把來客安全地包圍在中間。他爬上斜坡到達制高點，放眼眺望四周景色，護城河之外已能看見海岸，Merlin猜測他的終點就在那個方向。慢跑的人們不斷與他擦肩而過，他在心底記下晚點要向Lance問問這個景點的歷史，一邊走下坡道，朝港邊前進。  
  
Gwen曾向他描述自己第一次見到新天鵝堡的情境。她還小的時候，會幻想自己其實是流亡外國的公主，有朝一日被皇室尋回，住進那座美輪美奐的城堡裡，與英俊非凡的王子結婚，從此過著幸福快樂的日子。她巴了Merlin的腦袋一掌好拍掉他臉上遮掩不住的揶揄笑意才繼續。她造訪史旺高的那日不幸下起了綿綿細雨，一瞬間原本夏季三十餘度的高溫驟降到僅存十來度，她壓根沒帶足夠的衣服，只能在山丘上竄上跳下企圖讓自己暖和起來。站在岔路上，面對著分別通往城堡和吊橋的指標她猶豫許久，久的令她懷疑自己的屁股都凍掉了，最後還是牙一咬，決定跑一趟瑪麗安橋，去親眼見識出現在她夢境中無數次的美麗景色。  
  
她說她從來沒後悔過這個決定，即使後來她的鼻子因為流不停的鼻水而整整憎恨她三天。  
  
Merlin好奇那是不是也會是當他見到自己那位曾在千萬張明信片、旅遊廣告，甚至是google實景上有過數面之緣的女孩時所會有的反應──屏息以待彷彿有人偷走了你的呼吸，心跳快得如同蜂鳥，你所能做的只有眨眼、眨眼，再眨眼，因為你想搜刮眼前所有的一切，把它們的每一分細節全數刻鑿進腦海，竊取全世界的時間好讓這一刻永無止盡地延續下去。  
  
因為從來不會人告訴過你，美夢真的成真時會是什麼樣的感覺。  
  
Merlin先是在樹叢之後看見她，繞過那幾株阻礙視線的灌木來到海岸步道上，而她就在那，安靜地屈坐在岩石之上，在她半腿半鰭的腳邊，海水輕柔地拍打著石塊，而她絲毫不受影響，只是憂傷地凝視遠方。  
  
Merlin覺得自己應該要激動不已，胸中波濤洶湧，或是直接衝上前去與她合照一張立刻打卡，就像所有匆忙造訪她的客人那樣，但他所能做的，卻只是和她一樣沉默地站著，感覺內心平靜如汪洋，坦然像是風雨平息之後的海域。  
  
他不確定自己站了多久，只曉得遲遲無法說服自己的雙腿挪動走開。觀光客們如同岸邊的浪波來了一批又走，只有他如艘落了錨的小舟，定在原處，注視終於開闊的天空被染成橘紅，夕陽在她黝黑的身軀覆上一層金色的薄紗，陪她哀悼注定不可能的愛情。  
  
「她比你想像中還小啊，不是嗎？」一個聲音從Merlin身後冒了出來，像把肌腱錘，直接擊中後腦勺將他所有的神經敲回現實。  
  
牛津腔。或許醉了，但絕對是牛津腔。  
  
已經接近晚餐時間，Merlin身邊早無人煙好一陣，所以顯然對方是在和他說話，出於禮貌Merlin轉過身去。  
  
他看見一名身形高佻的金髮男子站在石階最上層，年齡與他相仿，精緻的五官神似吻醒沉睡公主的王子Phillip，赭紅色的領帶寬鬆地掛在白色襯衫上，手裡握著一瓶開過的紅酒，另一手插在西裝褲口袋裡，英俊的臉上有著幾不可見的疏淺微笑。  
  
Merlin思量著該如何反應。還在英國時他應付醉鬼的方式就是盡快繞過他們，加速逃離現場，但此刻他正站在哥本哈根心愛的小美人魚面前，他捨不得離開，再者他與對方之間還維持著一段安全距離，更讓Merlin想留在這裡，等待對方自行走開。  
  
好在一個穿著休閒西裝的黑髮粗獷男人從步道的另一端快步走了過來，焦躁與寬慰在他臉上交錯混雜，一面呼喊著「Arthur」引回了金髮男子的注意，也順帶化解了Merlin的兩難。  
  
「你他媽的怎麼跑來這啊？」後來的男人揮舞著雙手質問對方。  
  
「我看不出有什麼不妥。」金髮男理所當然地說道。  
  
「你看不出有什……」Phillip王子的朋友噤了聲，顯然這個回答踩到了他的痛腳，他臉色丕變，開始用Merlin聽不懂的語言（依照發音還有地理條件，他猜測應該是丹麥語）轟炸對方，金髮也不甘示弱地回扔好幾句到朋友臉上。  
  
兩人僵持幾分鐘之後，王子似乎被說服了。他垂下肩膀嘆了一口氣，擺擺手示意朋友先行一步，回首往Merlin的方向──不是他，而是他身後的那一片大海以及暮色──望最後一眼，才跟著離開。  
  
Merlin眨著眼，看著空無一人的步道。他回想起小時候某天曾在庭院內噓走一隻乳牛色大貓救下的麻雀，傷得太重沒有辦法再次展翅，奄奄一息地躺在他掌心中，垂死的黑眼直瞅著Merlin。那一刻，他感覺自己似乎能共鳴到這條微小的生命對自己正在流逝的性命所感覺到絕望與無助。  
  
而那個男人的回眸也帶著同一種悲傷。  
  
Merlin說不出自己為何會有這種感覺，但那股情緒充斥他的胸口，瀰漫在呼吸之間。  
  
好一會後他才恍然回神，抬錶發現自己差不多該趕回旅館，快速淋個浴把飛機空調的氣味洗去，準備往赴Lance的晚餐邀約。  
  
離開以前，Merlin轉頭再次回望小美人魚。  
  
在她身後，海水與夕陽吻別，如同先前的每一個百年。

 

Lance預訂的餐廳坐落在距離青年旅館徒步約莫十分鐘路程的步行街上。Merlin沖澡出來發現Lance傳了簡訊，因為憂慮Merlin找不到地點，體貼地和他相約在玫瑰宮庭園柵門前碰頭，再一起散步前往餐廳。  
  
Lance本人看上去和照片沒有太大不同，除了微笑更大、一頭鬈髮更加狂野。路上他不停道歉，解釋一位同事前幾天車禍住院，有好一陣子沒有辦法上班，他所負責的事務就必須交由其他同事共同承擔，包括Lance自己，所以他必須額外挪出時間處理這些臨時增加的工作，而無法到機場迎接Merlin。Merlin表示沒關係，但Lance臉上的愧疚還是維持了整段路程，直到進入餐廳才稍微改善。  
  
Lance出生於委內瑞拉，因為父親工作的緣故，五歲那年舉家遷移英國，後來是丹麥。Merlin問起Lance信手拈來的英文能力與他在英國的童年是否有關，因為他自己剛抵達不久就發現，在哥本哈根即使年過半百已久的老人也都能說出一口流利的英語。Lance向他解釋了半個世紀以來美國文化大舉入侵的現象，以及當代丹麥年輕人所面對的矛盾與衝擊。  
  
「但你們的發音還是英腔居多。」Merlin指出，而Lance咧嘴笑開：「那是因為大部分的學校老師還是普遍接受歐洲體系的教育。」  
  
服務生為他們送上餐點，Lance盯著牛排的樣子看起來餓壞了。他一邊揮舞著刀叉，同時詢問起Merlin離開機場以後的行程。  
  
Merlin想了想，提到他先前經過的那處碉堡，Lance微笑，立刻簡述卡斯特雷特的軍事意義以及它從十七世紀就展開的古老歷史，並補充他自己平常有時間的話也喜歡到那附近慢跑。  
  
「說到卡斯特雷特，你有順道去拜訪小美人魚像嗎？」Lance眼裡閃爍著光彩，有著北歐人少見的熱情，Merlin猜想更多是肇因於他的血統而非生活環境，「我記得你告訴過我你非常欣賞安徒生；雕像就在旁邊的海岸而已。」  
  
「是的，我有去。待了一陣子。」 _足足三十分鐘，還遇見了一位從迪士尼動畫片裡跑出來的王子，雖然他有點喝茫了，_ 「她美的如詩。」Merlin微笑。  
  
「小時候的我不喜歡那個故事，太哀傷了。」Lance用餐巾抹去唇角的肉汁，癟嘴搖晃著腦袋，「我無法理解為什麼你愛上的人沒有辦法看見你並且愛上你，這太不公平了，所以讀過一次以後我就再也不想讀第二次，那讓我心碎。」  
  
「那麼長大以後的你能理解了嗎？」Merlin問。  
  
「可以，」Lance回答，雙脣揚起的弧度帶著幾分憂傷，「但我更希望自己永遠不用理解。」  
  
他們同時露出心有戚戚的微笑。

 

晚餐過後Merlin還捨不得就此結束這夜。Lance似乎讀出了他的情緒，領著Merlin來到他最喜歡的一家小酒館，並推薦了好幾款當地人最引以為傲的啤酒。他們天南地北地聊著，好似有說不完的話題。Lance的笑容太過燦爛，雙眼的光芒太過熱烈，有幾次差點讓Merlin閃神失衡跌落高腳椅。  
  
走出酒館，Lance提議陪Merlin走回旅舍。  
  
Merlin遲疑了一下，在腦海裡快速搜索著自己是否曾經在往返的電子郵件上與對方討論過性向話題。雖然被問及時他並不避諱承認自己喜歡同性，但通常他也不會主動提起這個議題──就像左撇子不會跑到大街上，向往來路人叫囂自己的慣用手與多數人不同。但是他相當堅持，也習慣在自己親密的社交圈內在櫃子外遊蕩，為此母親或許失手打破了幾個盤子，但也僅只於此；至於Gwen得知實情前後沒有任何差別的態度，更讓Merlin容易放鬆警戒對人坦白。  
  
並不是說他從未因此遭受言語攻擊，或是更進一步的肢體威脅，但是Merlin認為要為此犧牲他所有坦白自然的社交關係太不划算。  
  
只不過他還蠻確定自己沒對Lance提過自身性向，至於自己整晚的舉止……後半場因為啤酒作亂差強人意，但勉強還算得體合宜，應該不至於讓人誤解，不過──  
  
「我明白在大腦被酒精搞得一塌糊塗的同時還要自己找路回旅館是多麼困難的一件事，」Lance的笑容很友善，在月色之下看起來比酒館窗戶透出來的燈光還溫暖，「特別是你連丹麥文全部的字母都寫不齊。還有請別問我是怎麼知道那種感覺的，實在太羞恥了我不想回憶。」  
  
Merlin大笑出聲，愉快地接受了Lance的好意。  
    
他們沿著步行街散步。因為是週五夜，整個哥本哈根的成年（可能還有少數未成年）居民都忙著用酒精醃漬他們的肝臟；白天那個冷靜自持的丹麥首都不見了，只存從自控禁錮裡解放出來的「商人港口」。巷弄裡偶爾會傳來醉得失去理智的大聲嚷嚷，Merlin甚至聽見了幾次玻璃酒瓶砸在地上的清脆聲響，但有Lance陪在身邊，外加他的腦袋正浸泡在晚餐喝下去的紅酒與後來補充的好幾杯鮮啤之中，他的安全感不至於低落到只想拔腿就逃的程度。  
  
Lance送他到旅館樓下，和他約定好隔天十點在車站，打算略盡地主之誼帶Merlin逛一些哥本哈根之外的景點。  
  
他們微笑道別。

 

週六他們造訪了路易西安納美術館。一如Lance所言，這裡美得驚人，僅僅建築本身就是一座巨大的藝術品。  
  
Merlin則愛極那個延伸出窗戶的跳板。他想像自己爬上梯子，慢步向前直到站在最末端，他會恐懼──當然，但恐懼無法吞噬他，而他會將之揉成一團小球，拋入遠處懸崖底下的朵朵浪花──接著一躍而起，縱身投入大地的懷抱。  
  
返回市區的火車上，Lance向Merlin保證明天同樣精彩，而Merlin想不出還有什麼更厲害的行程，但Lance──神奇的Lance，Merlin強烈懷疑他一定偷藏了一把魔杖在袖子內──還是設法做到了。  
  
星期日他們搭了一個多小時的火車抵達菲英島上的奧登斯，安徒生的出生地。  
  
傳奇作家的蹤跡遍布這個小鎮各處，就連行人號誌的燈示都是一位頭戴高禮帽、手拄拐杖的紳士剪影。Merlin好奇如果有天自己也成名了，艾爾鐸是否也會像奧登斯這般紀念自己。  
  
即便作家本人的生平Merlin早已滾瓜爛熟，但是當他踏入博物館中央那處記錄著安徒生生命故事的圓頂廣場，所感受到的震撼，還是讓他許久無法動彈。他在中央就地坐下來，舉頭仰望四週環繞的馬賽克壁畫，感覺自己就坐在作家的心臟之上，在某一刻，對方探出的手指觸動了他的靈魂。  
  
Merlin安靜地聆聽著參觀孩童來自四面八方的笑聲。一名看起來不到十歲的小女孩走入大堂以後被壁畫吸引，不停地旋轉直到她頭暈得開始腳步踉蹌，失足撞上Merlin。女孩的父親趕忙過來帶著孩子道歉，Merlin則笑著表示自己不該坐在中間妨礙別人欣賞畫作。他看見小女孩直直盯著他放在口袋裡的紙花，那是先早他利用博物館提供的色紙剪出來的，Merlin伸手取下來，遞給小女孩。孩子害羞地躲在父親身後不敢接過，她爸爸笑著代為收下。  
  
「你很喜歡孩子。」在返回哥本哈根的列車上，Lance如是說。  
  
「是啊。」Merlin低聲承認，「或許我永遠不會有自己的小孩，但我還是會希望世界上的孩子們都能享受他們的童年。他們值得快樂。」  
  
Lance沒有回應，或是提出任何觸及Merlin隱私的疑問，只是讓微笑從嘴角為起點，慢慢擴散至整張臉，等待Merlin笑回去以後，才轉頭欣賞落日在車窗之外把餘暉潑滿整片海洋。  
  
由於隔日是星期一，Lance哀傷地表達身為上班族的遺憾，同時確認Merlin擁有自己的號碼，遇上問題時會隨時聯絡自己。Merlin不斷表示能夠認識Lance是自己的榮幸，也感激對方熱情的接待，甚至抽空帶他逛了這麼多地方。  
  
他們約好下回Lance來訪倫敦時改由Merlin擔任他的盡責地陪，接著略帶尷尬地張開雙臂，所幸友好很快接手一切，他們溫善地擁抱對方，柔聲互道珍重。

 

次日一早，Merlin連早餐都沒吃，已經迫不及待展開他的嶄新旅程。他慢悠悠地晃過整條步行街，欣賞與星期五夜晚截然不同的風光，櫛比鱗次的商店如同Peter Pan的夢幻島樹洞，內部裝修一個比一個更加玄妙奇幻。走到街底的廣場時，Merlin才意識到自己的肚子已經抗議許久。  
  
他在廣場旁挑了一張脫漆的墨綠長椅落座，正對一座英挺的騎士銅像。他一面嚼著前一晚準備的三明治，目光落在空地中央一個三、四歲左右，被祖父母打扮得五彩繽紛的小女娃上，草莓金的頭髮在陰天之下仍然十分顯眼。小姑娘在空曠的廣場上來回奔跑，臉上堆滿純粹的愉悅，自得其樂的模樣讓Merlin忍不住微笑。  
  
「介意我坐你隔壁麼？」一個聲音問道，打斷Merlin的思緒。又是牛津腔，他怎麼不曉得半個英格蘭都遷來哥本哈根了？  
  
Merlin抬眼看向身邊站著的男人，因為光線忍不住瞇起眼睛，可那人逆光的剪影臉孔還是看不清。他大方地比比右手邊的空位回答：「請。」  
  
他們沉默地坐了一會，Merlin繼續觀賞場中央小妹妹顛來倒去的免費舞蹈演出。他安靜地用完最後一口三明治時，他的新鄰居終於開口：「一個人旅行？」  
  
「是啊。」Merlin回應，轉頭看向他的新鄰居。那人有著一頭金髮還有天藍色的眼珠。深色牛仔褲搭配牛津鞋，微妙的選擇。不過他的五官很好看，而且似乎曾在哪見過，「怎麼知道的？」  
  
「因為你讓我就坐，而不是死瞪著我。」那人說，或許是Merlin眼中透露了不解，他繼續解釋，「北歐人……他們不喜歡人家靠太近。如果公車上還有空的坐椅，你卻選了張已經有人的坐下，你隔壁的朋友會用眼神攻擊你整路，無聲地控訴你的白目，直到你如坐針氈，終於自知之明湧現，改換另一張座位才會罷休。」  
  
「是喔。」Merlin笑出來。Lance的熱情幾乎都讓他忘記北國的人民實際上生性疏離，並不容易接納外人。「也有可能只是我特別友善？」  
  
「或許吧。」新朋友不置可否地說，目光追著玩累跌跌撞撞跑回祖父懷抱的小女孩繞了一會，才偏過頭來問道：「為什麼想來哥本哈根？」  
  
「不告訴你，先生。」Merlin笑著說道，「午餐可不會從天上落下來，但你可以猜。」  
  
「猜謎啊……」那人嘖嘖，瞥向前面的銅像，像在琢磨什麼，「我一直覺得沒有獎品的猜謎就像陪你祖母玩賓果，你隨手胡亂填一些答案進去，然後你就輸了，或你贏了，無所謂，反正都一樣，沉悶、平淡。」小聲嗤鼻後扮了個鬼臉，「不過……」他轉過來看向同座，眼睛閃亮，興致勃勃像個孩子，而Merlin都不曉得倫敦人（如果他真是的話）能這麼熱情，「如果，我說對了，你讓我陪你走一個上午，這聽起來就吸引人多了。如何？」  
  
「我沒意見。」Merlin笑著聳肩。他並不介意有人作伴，況且這人看起來不是觀光客，有個當地人帶路也不算吃虧，只是走走而已，倘若情況不妙，頂多想個辦法甩掉他就是。  
  
對方打量他一會，Merlin挑起一根眉毛瞪回去，看著一個狡黠的微笑慢慢自那人的嘴角洩漏出來，而Merlin心底的警鈴開始準備咆嘯──  
  
「小美人魚。」對方飛快甩出一個答案像記飛刀插進他腦袋。  
  
「你怎麼知道的！」Merlin驚訝地大叫。  
  
「我在那裡看過你……」年輕男人搔了搔頭，停頓的語氣似乎有些心虛，「前幾天的時候。」  
  
一張面孔閃過腦海，Merlin直覺地出聲低喊：「 **該死** 你是Phillip王子！」  
  
「什麼？」王子皺起眉頭。  
  
「不、不，沒事。」Merlin笑著搖頭。這太糗了，他真該把嘴前不牢靠的濾網多加固幾層，「我記得你……你的朋友喊你『Arthur』，對嗎？」  
  
「是的。你居然有印象。」Arthur的臉有些紅，「我還指望你不會記得。」  
  
「沒關係，在比賽出糗的項目上我們扯平了。」Merlin半憋著笑，輕搖著腦袋安慰對方，「那你又為什麼會在這裡？」  
  
「我是個學生，來哥本哈根交換。」  
  
Merlin記起那天Lance曾告訴他大哥本哈根地區有非常多慕名而來的外籍或交換學生，多到宿舍供不應求，部份沒有申請到宿舍也負擔不起與朋友分擔公寓房租的學生，甚至會暫居在青年旅館；與他同房一位沒打過照面的室友聽說就是每天早上搭船到對岸的拉夫斯黑爾島上課。  
  
「從倫敦來？」  
  
「你可以這麼說。」Arthur微微一笑，好整以暇地注視的Merlin，「所以，你準備兌現你的獎勵了嗎？」  
  
「等等，你剛……」Merlin兩眼瞠得老大，向後退了一點，「你 **作弊** 了！你見過我在小美人魚那，所以知道我來這的原因或多或少與那有關；因此當我提議時你才會反過來這樣要求！」  
  
「拜託！」Arthur大笑辯駁，「告訴我有哪一個觀光客到哥本哈根不會去看小美人魚！」  
  
Merlin無視那句話，瞇起眼睛瞪這個厚顏無恥的英國交換學生，直到對方抬起雙手投降：「好嘛！是，我是使了一點小手段，但一諾千金，你 _的確_ 答應過我的條件。」他看著Merlin，用他那罪惡的天藍色眼睛直視黑髮男人。老天，Merlin完全不敢想像這個人小時候用他那雙無辜的眼睛哄騙過多少大人，好讓他能順利得到任何他想要的：貴得要命的模型，或是整座樂高城，或是 _天可憐見_ ──那些掛在天上閃爍的星星。  
  
「好啦！」Merlin沒好氣地大聲妥協，為自己欠缺骨氣感到無奈，但他確實同意過對方的條件了，「提醒我下次別跟你打賭，否則等我回神的時候已經走不出紅燈區了。  
  
「我還是有良知的，有點信心。」Arthur咧開嘴，「我只是需要一個伴陪我打發時間，而你看起來是個好人。」他說，一臉誠懇，「再者，我想只消看一眼你的屁股，老鴇就會決定不淌這灘渾水了，雖然哥本哈根已經沒什麼真正的紅燈區了。」  
  
Merlin氣呼呼地瞪著對方，都弄不清楚自己為什麼還沒大步跺離開這張長椅，八成真的是被美色迷惑了── _不，Merlin Emrys，你沒這麼悲哀的。_  
  
「所以，」欠揍王子熱切地盯著鬱悶的菜鳥觀光客，「你下個行程是什麼？」Merlin發誓他看見一根尾巴正在對方身後左右搖擺；他心中的天秤又開始傾斜，Gwen會為這個狠狠搧他腦袋的。  
  
「呃……去看衛兵交接。」他回答。  
  
「啊，衛兵哪。」Arthur把腦袋仰過椅背，笑得眼睛都只剩一條線了，「你知道他們與白金漢宮的那群有什麼不同嗎？」他側過腦袋看向Merlin，再挺直身體，「這一群，可是真的會『遊街』的！」  
  
「遊街？」Merlin困惑地問。  
  
Arthur自椅子上彈起來，對新旅伴招了招手：「走吧，時間差不多，我直接帶你去看。」往前走了幾步以後他又煞住，「對了，」回過身朝Merlin伸出手，「正式自我介紹：我是Arthur。」  
  
Merlin握住他的，搖了搖：「Merlin。」  
  
「太好了，是像那個偉大的──」  
  
「對。」Merlin趕緊打斷他，以免對方又說出更多會惹毛自己的話。  
  
「好吧，巫師先生，」Arthur俏皮地擠擠眼睛，「準備好迎接你的哥本哈根全新冒險吧！」

 

他們走到玫瑰宮時，一群高度只到Merlin腰際的孩子擠在柵欄前，錯落成一堵五顏六色的矮牆。幾位老師或擔任志工的祖父母守在他們附近，偶爾呼喊即將跑出自己視線範圍的孩子的名字。

過來的路上Arthur問到了Merlin的家鄉（威爾士）、職業（學生）、這是他在哥本哈根的的幾日（第四天）、預計待多久（到星期五）， Merlin則反問對方是在哪交換（CBS）、為什麼是哥本哈根（小美人魚；Merlin認為他不太想回答這個問題）、最喜歡什麼食物（「你認真的嗎，Merlin？我都不知道我們進展到這個階段了……草莓。」「草莓？」「是的， _草莓_ 。」）、最不喜歡哥本哈根什麼（秋天的天氣，簡直喜怒無常的婊子，一天可以變上五次）。

他的眼睛在瞥見柵欄開啟時變得閃亮，臉上快活的表情與那群出來郊遊的幼稚園孩童不相上下。

「來吧，他們要開始了。」Arthur說，帶著Merlin走得更近卻沒有橫越馬路到皇宮那側，「我們在這裡等，他們待會會穿過馬路。」

交接衛隊在隊長一聲令下，準時自廣場出發。Arthur說得沒錯，隊伍的確出了大門以後就在指令之下穿越馬路。身著深藍長褲，頭頂黑絨高帽的黑衣衛兵們步伐整齊劃一地緩慢行進。圍繞在衛隊周圍的觀光客則像一小群行星系，繞著中央恆星公轉並自轉，快門的聲響此起彼落。一位先生打趣說整群人看起來像是一隊臨時組成的鬆散嘉年華隊伍。

Merlin瞧了瞧追著衛兵們小跑幾步的男孩臉上的粉紅與燦爛笑容，心裡默想： _噢我們的確是的，還有什麼比在晴朗的天氣之下散步更令人心情愉悅的？_

他又瞄了身邊同樣笑意盈盈的Arthur。 _大概是還有帥哥作陪吧。_

他們一路從玫瑰宮向東散步，接近阿馬林堡宮時衛兵們忽然全速前進，幾乎將大半追隨者遠遠甩在後頭。Arthur似乎熟知這件事，事先提醒Merlin加緊腳步，並在他落後的同時不停催促對方快點。

廣場上的交接儀式倒是不比倫敦的那群壯闊。

Arthur湊過頭來，朝皇宮旗桿的方向使了個眼色，小聲對Merlin說道：「女王今天不在家，沒有樂隊演奏啦抱歉。」

Merlin疑惑地眨眨眼，而Arthur只是笑笑。

交接結束以後，圍觀的人群泰半散去，只剩零星訪客流連廣場，包括他們倆。Arthur向Merlin解釋交接隊伍的編制會隨該日皇宮內的皇室人員調整，旗幟亦然。他們站在遠處觀望其他旅客輪流上前與站崗的衛兵拍照。Merlin注意到這些衛兵與他平時見到的不太一樣，他們不似其他國家的站得挺直如同擎天神木，或是臉部僵硬得彷彿有人在他的笑肌注射了肉毒桿菌，而且，兩位一組的巡邏衛兵甚至會趁著人少的時候低聲交頭接耳。

Arthur雙手插在口袋裡，肩膀聳起，含笑看向Merlin：「所以，如何？你與丹麥衛兵的第一次接觸。」

Merlin笑起來：「首先，我沒有實質上『接觸』到他們。第二，我想我喜歡丹麥的衛兵，」他注視著遠處正在與孩子合照的微笑衛兵，「他們看起來比較……人性。」

「比較有人性還是比較沒紀律？」Arthur偏過腦袋。

Merlin轉過來直視他的旅伴。

「我認為，這樣的人性不代表沒有紀律。」

Arthur挑起一邊眉頭：「要是今天，一名受過良好訓練的士兵上了戰場，當他的長官告訴他向前衝進敵軍陣營，但是他猶豫了，因為他知道按照這個計畫過去無疑是送死，從士兵的角度來看，他活下來了，出於他的人性；但從司令的角度來看，他可能因此輸了這場戰爭，甚至整場戰役。」他停下來，表情放鬆但認真，「我認為，保有人性很好，但並不是每個時機場合都適用。有些工作是需要嚴肅，甚至是暫時地『冷凍』你的人性，以便去達成這項責任，過程中會有犧牲，可這些犧牲是必須的，而對他而言，他的人性只會阻礙他完成工作。」

「你聽過柏林圍牆的最後一名死者的故事嗎？一位青年企圖翻越圍牆卻被一名守牆衛兵射殺。」Merlin不以為然地盤起手，「『作為員警，不執行上級命令有罪，但打不準卻是無罪的。作為一個心智健全的人，你擁有把槍口抬高一釐米的主權，這是你應當主動承擔的良心義務。』這是當年法官給予兇手的判決書。衛兵做好了他的工作嗎？他做好了，但其實他是可以保有人性地去完成他的工作的。」

Arthur笑起來：「你真是一個理想主義者，Merlin。」一字一頓地說，語氣沒有嘲諷，只是在客觀陳述他的觀察。

「是的，我的確是。」Merlin大方地承認，跟著微笑，「你知道嗎？你事實上是個還蠻有意思的旅伴。」

「所以我通過測試了嗎？」Arthur期待地問，像只Merlin不忍心踹傷的小狗。

「是的，你通過了。」他嘆了口氣。

「所以，我現在可以擔當你本日御用嚮導了？」

「是的，你可以。」他再次嘆一口氣，Arthur開心地咧嘴，眼神散發著興奮的光芒。

說真的，Arthur不算太壞的人，對某些事情有他自己的想法，對哥本哈根的了解遠勝於Merlin；況且他偷偷Google過了，哥本哈根的確不再存在真正的紅燈區，他的屁股目前很安全。

「那麼，尊貴的導遊先生，」Merlin叉腰歪斜著腦袋，「我們的下一站是哪呢？」

Arthur思索片刻，當他再抬起頭時一個火花點亮了整張臉：「哥本哈根的招牌。」

Merlin等待他接續，但Arthur似乎沒有要解釋的意思。所以，好吧，對方顯然以吊人胃口為樂。

他第三次嘆氣，側過身，平舉一隻手對著賣弄神秘先生說道：「帶路吧。」

Arthur樂於從命。

 

他們離開廣場往南行。因為有人領頭，Merlin也更加鬆懈，四處東張西望，觀察著行經路人與沿街櫥窗。一名手推嬰兒車，看上去年過四十、穿著休閒卻依然英挺的父親發現Merlin在注視自己，也對他笑了一笑，而他笑回去，一沒留神注意前方狀況，直直撞上某人的背。

「你的眼睛呢，Merlin？」Arthur轉過來，調笑地問。

Merlin摸摸發疼的鼻子，自知理虧地岔開話題：「我們在哪？」

「你可以自己看。」

Merlin皺著眉往Arthur手指的方向望去。

他當然可以自己看，因為誰都會認得這個地方──各種不同明亮色系的房子沿著河岸一字排開，咖啡座林立在步道上，水岸邊泊著一整排帆船，往來旅人三三兩兩地點綴著整條街，談天，或是只是和他一樣靜靜欣賞這一切，繽紛宛如童話明信片的美景。這裡是──

Arthur用丹麥語說了一個Merlin聽不懂的字。

「啥？」他飛快轉頭問道。

Arthur重複了一次，又緩慢地再一次，彷彿Merlin是個傻子或是只有五歲。看著Merlin依舊茫然的神情，Arthur不太成功地忍住笑意，把兩個音節拆開：「尼。」然後停下來，熱切但耐心地等待Merlin。

「『尼』。」他乖乖地複述。

「哈夫。」

「『哈富』。」

Arthur搖搖頭：「哈夫。」Merlin照念，但顯然還是未達Arthur的標準，「尾音要收進嘴唇裡，不要發得太重。」

Merlin又試了一次，Arthur終於微笑：「差強人意，但差不多。」

「那是什麼意思？」Merlin好奇地問，畢竟這可是他除了「謝謝」和「你好」以外學會的第一個丹麥語單字。

「新、港。『尼』是新，『哈夫』是港，停船的港埠。」Arthur解釋，勾勾手腕，引回仍在反覆咀嚼他新學會丹麥生詞的Merlin注意力，「來吧，帶你去看大作家待過的公寓。」

他們沒有辦法真正進入現址已成為民宅的公寓參觀，但Merlin與Arthur分享了他在安徒生博物館看見的軼聞，活靈活現地還原當時作家是如何擠在狹小的房間內，寫下他的第一篇童話《豌豆公主》，並隨後在新港的其它公寓陸續完成他第一部世界著名的童話集《講給孩子們聽的故事》。

他們沿著河岸走，一邊飽覽優美的景色，一邊假想自己是小說作家，用生活經驗取材──意即為往來行人編造故事。Arthur天馬行空的奇想讓Merlin不時噴出大笑，幾次甚至完全無法克制笑聲（同時引來不少驚異的目光），需要暫停腳步，換氣歇會才能繼續走下去。散步到街底的時候，Arthur詢問Merlin他是否有想去的景點，Merlin表示自己聽聞丹麥的圖書館規劃非常精彩，特別是設計給孩子的區塊，因此這次來格外想參觀圖書館。

可惜大概是老天為了懲罰他們在路上磨蹭太久，抵達時他們才發現，那座被當地人暱稱「黑鑽石」的巨大現代感圖書館，因為內部裝修的緣故暫停內部開放，他們只得以在大廳閒逛遊走。

不過光是這樣，Merlin就已經覺得自己的眼界被刷新了。

他指著一幅仿中世紀畫風的宣傳海報，兩眼圓睜，驚訝地望向Arthur，無聲地詢問 _就在皇家圖書館大廳，孩子們都會進來的地方？_ 後者瞅了瞅海報上那對呈現性交姿勢的全裸男女，看著那被清晰描繪出來的兩組性器官（ _老天哪，那個黑洞是她的陰道口嗎？_ Merlin震撼地想著）只是聳聳肩，全然不以為意。

「這個嘛，丹麥人。」他的導遊壓低聲音說道，好似那就能解釋一切，而Merlin只能搖搖頭。

在開明教育這件事情上，丹麥人果然跑在世界前端。

 

兩人走出黑鑽石，決定在河邊待一會，吹點海風再走。他們找了兩張面水的折疊椅坐下。Merlin從背包中拉出之前裝三明治的紙袋，抓著底部倒過來搖了搖，零碎的麵包屑滾出來落到他承接的手掌中。

「你為什麼想去看圖書館？我是說，特別是去看童書部門。」Arthur從Merlin的掌心偷了一點麵包屑，朝不遠處的海鷗擲去。Merlin看著那只高傲的鳥類斜睨了米粒大的碎屑一眼就走開，繼續向其他出手更闊綽的旅人討食去。

「你會不會有一種感覺，似乎小時候所看見的世界色彩比較豐富？怪獸比較多沒錯，但新奇有趣的事情也更多。」他說，沒有正面回答Arthur的問題，「你會相信花朵裡住著精靈，常在院子裡閒晃的那隻肥貓其實與街角流著口水的傻狗私交甚篤。你說不定還擁有一個所有人都看不見的朋友，他戴著的那頂隨時隨地會掉出線頭的破舊毛線帽其實是他媽媽送他的。」Merlin將手中的麵包屑拍乾淨，讓它們落到地上，興許之後會有前來覓食的麻雀銜去，「我想再次感覺用孩子的眼睛去看這個世界是什麼樣子，去體會最初是什麼能令我們愛不釋手──這樣或許，有一天，我能寫出一個故事，一個就連小時候的我都會喜歡的故事。」

「一個未來作家啊。」Arthur說，捉弄似地輕推Merlin肩膀，並在對方脹紅臉準備開口反駁以前繼續，「有個夢想很好。我羨慕敢作夢的人。夠有勇氣的人才敢作夢。」他站了起來，俯視同伴，真摯的眼神讓Merlin心窩一暖，「那麼夢想家──就讓我們一起出發去最後一站吧！」

Merlin眨眨眼。

「最後」兩字在他胸口發酵，他張口想說些什麼卻又作罷，只是閉上嘴跟著起身，學乖不再追問Arthur接下來要去哪，並默默期待這段路程能再更遙遠一些。

 

夕陽曬著他們的臉。或許因為兩個人都知道旅程即將結束，他們沒有太多交談，只是並肩地向前，讓沉默自然地擴散。他們朝市區散步而去，沿著河走了一會，經過無數古色古香的民宅，最後轉入西大街。Merlin認出這是前往火車站的路，而他隱約猜測到Arthur要帶他去哪了。

黃昏下的市政廳廣場一片空曠，只有幾名執著的街頭藝人還固守著，經過的人們神色匆匆，兩三個揹著巨大相機的觀光客賣力地用鏡頭捕捉任何進入觀景窗的目標，按下快門的頻率之高讓人懷疑根本亂槍打鳥。

他們穿過廣場，在緊鄰幹道的人行道上停下。

「我們到了。」Arthur柔聲說道，夕陽將他的金髮照出一圈輝芒，而他藍色的雙眼中有什麼是Merlin沒辦法明確指出的情感。

安徒生的銅像沉穩地矗立在他們面前，扶著手杖另一手握著書，像被遠處傳來的笑聲吸引了注意，抬頭眺望那座古老兒童樂園入口。對街的招牌的燈恰好慢慢亮了起來，安靜地宣告縱使夜晚降臨，這裡仍會繼續為了孩子敞開天堂的大門。

「如果有夢，就別放手。」Arthur在他身側悄聲說道，輕柔得彷彿把最後一點殘存的微弱希望從他體內掏出，作為餞別禮物交託到Merlin手上，而Merlin不敢轉過頭去，感覺什麼正在湧上眼眶與鼻腔，他必須用力咬緊牙齒再深呼吸才能把那股情緒壓下。

他不想就這樣結束。還不想。太快了。

「你還記得當初你假設我為什麼要來哥本哈根嗎？」他說，緩慢地轉過身來面向Arthur，而對方透著冰河藍的眼睛正直視著自己，令Merlin感覺自己的心臟被碰觸了一下，「你說『小美人魚』，但實際上真正的答案是『安徒生』。」他扯著背包肩帶，不確定自己的計畫會不會奏效，因為單憑一天的互動，他無法信賴自己能夠完全掌握Arthur的想法，又或者其實對方早有其它安排，「那時你沒真的答對，不過，你現在就答對了，所以我在想……」他的聲音滅下去，有些期望Arthur能自己領悟，可對方只是繼續沉默地盯著Merlin，於是他只能硬著頭皮繼續，「你明天還需不需要人陪你打發時間？」

Arthur勾起嘴角的速度幾乎令Merlin喪失換氣能力。

「還以為你永遠不會問呢。」他粲然一笑，「當然好，否則這假期真見鬼的無聊。只要你不介意我闖入你的丹麥之行，我很樂意全程擔任你的私人嚮導。」

「就這麼說定了。」Merlin伸出手，而Arthur重重握住。

他們身後，安徒生帶著若有似無的微笑，繼續守望著童話之城。

 

隔日，Merlin依約前往北港車站與Arthur會合。

「我們今天去哪？」慣性脫口而出後，Merlin立刻想到，按照對方賣弄的個性這個問題大概又要無疾而終。

出乎意料，Arthur露出一個神祕微笑的同時開口回答了他的問題：「我們要去──這樣說好了，童話結束的地方。」

Merlin挑眉。好吧，某種程度上的回答。

「你曉得我喜歡童話，然後決定帶我去童話結束的地方，以便摧毀我不切實際的幻想。哇噢我給自己找了一個超棒的嚮導呢。」

「嘿，別急著抹黑我。『他們從此過著幸福快樂的日子』不也是一種結束嗎？」

Merlin不得不承認對方說的是事實，不過昨日Arthur對於人性的憤世嫉俗論調言猶在耳，他懷疑背後原因不會如此單純，即便如此，他還是跟著Arthur爬上了火車。

車窗外頭的烏雲層層疊疊，一片灰濛。Merlin支著腦袋倚在窗邊，注視沿途景色滾過眼底，偶爾偷瞄坐在對面的Arthur幾眼。交換生掏出手機低頭查看，微笑的時候少，皺眉的時候多。Merlin望著他認識一天的新朋友，不知怎麼隱隱有種感覺，對方看似蠻不在乎的笑容底下藏著悲傷，只有某些時刻，當他認為，或者該說 _允許_ 自己鬆去防備時才會隙漏，例如那日在小美人魚的一眼，例如昨天傍晚他最後送給Merlin的溫柔。

「我們第一次見面的那天，你為什麼會出現在小美人魚那？」他開口問，而Arthur抬起頭，盯著Merlin，帶著一點戒備，「那裡離市區少說有一公里。」

「怎麼，我就不能散散步嗎？」

「帶著酒瓶一起？」

「那可是支96年的波爾多，不能把它留在派對上，否則Gwaine會一口氣喝光的。」Arthur說，又垂下臉繼續翻查他的手機。

在Merlin面前有兩條路可走，他考慮了一秒，選擇了比較安全的那條。

「Gwaine？」

「來找我的那個男人。他喝酒的速度跟魚一樣，一條非──常大的魚。」

「像人魚那樣？」

「對，還是期望整座海洋都是啤酒組成的那種。」Arthur笑著搖頭，似乎正在想像朋友下半身有著碩大修長的尾鰭，滿身鱗片因為折射而閃閃發亮。

Merlin也跟著微笑：「聽起來是個有趣的傢伙。」

「他是沒錯。」Arthur放下手機，向後貼上椅背，安適地讓身子陷入椅墊內，「某種程度和你一樣的理想主義，認為人就該做自己，就該盡情享受快樂。如果不能追求自己想要的，那麼人生一點意義也沒有。」

「而你聽上去不甚贊同他是因為……？」

「這樣說好了，」Arthur垂下眼，手指沿著手機邊緣來回摩擦，「不是每個人生來就都是自由的。你活在世界上沒錯，但世界不是只有你一個人，有一些規矩要守，有一些責任要承受。」

語氣比起是說給Merlin聽，更多像是要說服自己。說完Arthur表情斂起，如同一只收合羽翼的白鴿，拾起桌上的手機將注意力投回螢幕，像急需某樣物品轉移心神那般。Merlin將目光別向窗外，希望丹麥善變的秋日能在他們抵達前更改主意，把自己妝點成晴天。

「總是會有辦法的。」他對著遠方起伏的草綠丘陵喃喃，「在揹負責任的同時不違背自己心意地活著。」

「所以才說你是理想主義者。」Arthur頭也不抬，還握著手機但拇指停下動作，就只是握著那個銀白色的精巧機械。

「是啊，名符其實。」Merlin平淡地同意。

 

Arthur口中「童話結束之處」實際上是一座城堡，號稱丹麥最美的腓特烈堡。

在Merlin出生的威爾士省就矗立了六百多座城堡，而Merlin自己也曾造訪過不少，但對於他來說，那些城堡的外觀看起來更接近堡壘，擁有厚實足以抵禦強敵的城牆、高聳的瞭望台，從遠處看起來是一抹沉穩低調的灰色，可腓特烈堡不同，它不至凡爾賽宮那樣金碧輝煌的高調，卻又不至沉默不起眼，優雅地傍水而立，擁有顯眼的銅綠色屋頂與一座占地廣闊卻精美的後花園，內部的收藏與裝修雕塑更是豐富而美的驚人。

從前庭花園開始，城堡就讓他淪為傻子觀光客，舉起相機就是拍個不停。他穿梭一間又一間的房室，欣賞其中的古畫與骨董，而Arthur始終只是安靜地跟在他後頭，沒有意興闌珊的不耐，也沒有做出任何刻薄的揶揄或評論。

踏入大禮拜堂時，Merlin來不及攔住湧出雙唇之間的讚嘆聲，前方幾名倚著欄杆的訪客回過頭看著他笑了一下，讓他羞紅臉頰，匆匆走到柱子後面遮掩住自己的失態。

金色與白色交織出整個空間，細膩的花紋莊嚴美麗卻又不過於繁複，文藝復興風格的畫作沿著環繞四周的白牆懸掛，兩層挑高的設計讓參觀者能夠自二樓看台由上而下俯瞰整座教堂。一名工作人員穿過中央長廊，繞到石柱後方點亮了眾人頭頂的燭光，瞬間他們被包圍在整室溫暖之中。

這裡便是遇見王子的平民香港女孩，搖身成為公主，與所愛之人互許終身的地方。

「也是童話結束的地方。」Arthur靠在Merlin身邊的圍欄上，雙手交握，瞇起眼睛凝視遠處的祭壇，一名大理石雕刻而成的天使正在壇後垂首展翼，「現實世界沒有所謂美夢成真，他們不到十年就以離婚收場。」3

Merlin瞅了對方一眼，決定看在先前他一直沒有出聲敲醒自己白日夢的分上，直接無視Arthur的現實發言，再靜靜多欣賞這座教堂夢幻的美麗幾分鐘。

 

當他們走進那間深得誇張、裝潢華麗的餐廳時，Arthur走近正在欣賞女王肖像的Merlin，壓低聲音問道：「所以你想住在這裡，如果可以的話？」

「不，一點都不想。」Merlin完全沒有回頭，視線從女王的微笑落到被她牽著、正仰頭凝視祖母的小王子身上，「房子大得要死，光是打掃工作就足以把我逼到崩潰了，哪還有時間做其他的事。」

「但如果你住這，就不需要自己打掃了。」

「是這樣說沒錯，」Merlin點頭，回首望向不知為何似乎正在極力說服自己入居豪宅的Arthur，「但我不希望半夜從床上餓醒時要走半個小時才能抵達廚房。」

Arthur聞言失笑，狀似心有所感地撫弄著頸後。Merlin轉過來面向對方。

「你聽過安徒生的童話《夜鶯》麼？」他預期對方會搖頭，但Arthur只是繼續認真地注視著他，於是他接下去，「我大概就是那只夜鶯，只有在樹林裡唱歌才會動聽。在皇宮裡，或許可以勉為其難地唱唱，但永遠無法唱出最美的音色。」

「即使是為了愛情也不肯？」

「最小的人魚選擇用生命換取愛人被蒙蔽在白色謊言之中，幸福快樂地活下去的機會，那是最偉大的情操，而我無法辦到。」Merlin聳聳肩，把雙手插入長褲口袋，「就我自己，愛情的本體一直都是『自私』。愛本該是讓人快樂，讓 _你_ 快樂的，不是嗎？」

他眨了眨眼，眼前Arthur的笑容似乎又不太一樣了。

「真不像是理想主義者會說的話。」對方溫聲回應。

「也許有時候我還是活在現實世界中的。」Merlin說，抬臉望向女王身後的年輕王儲，再嘲笑自己的天真那般搖了搖頭，轉身走出偌大的宮殿。

 

返回哥本哈根的路上，Arthur沉默的嚇人，除了購買車票以外，完全沒有額外吐露一個多餘的字，但是當Merlin好奇地探尋他的視線，他又會微笑回來，像是要說：他很好，繼續走吧沒事的。

隔著火車的餐桌遙望著凝視遠方的Arthur，Merlin忍不住更仔細地打量先前他沒有注意到的那些瑣事。

Arthur的穿衣風格或許不完全符合Merlin的眼光，但是衣服的質料絕不是平價百貨或是購物網站買來的成衣，而且皮鞋保養得很好。他的態度與言行不算特別拘謹，但是用餐時的儀態──即便他們只是在啃食從路邊攤販買來的土耳其烤肉──仍透露他受過良好的禮儀訓練，不是一般明理的雙親會教導自己孩子的那種，而是講求細節、會在你做錯一個步驟就立刻用直尺痛擊你手指的禮儀老師所調教出來的那種。

他的出身顯然絕對與Merlin這種勉強搆上中產的家庭大不相同。

他怎麼會這麼遲鈍，到現在才發現這件事。這就是為什麼Arthur提到夢想時總是覺得不切實際？因為他自己沒有辦法掙脫自己的背景與階級安在他身上的枷鎖？當Merlin打趣說自己就是那只嚮往自由的夜鶯時，他是否滿心羨慕，希望能擺脫鑲金的美麗牢籠，投入山林的懷抱？ 

Arthur注意到旅伴膠著的視線，轉頭過來，朝Merlin拋去一個疲倦的微笑。

而Merlin只能逼迫自己笑回去，第一次衷心希望分隔他們的那張桌子消失，好讓他能給予對方一個超出界限的安慰擁抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 丹麥文，翻譯成英文為valid for。  
> 3 1995年，香港平民文雅麗嫁給丹麥二王子Joachim Holger Waldemar Christian，成為北歐第一位亞裔王妃。兩人在腓特烈堡的禮拜堂舉行婚禮。2004年兩人提出離婚，結束這段轟動一時的九年婚姻。


	4. Chapter 4

  _2016_ _，英國，倫敦。_

 

Arthur一直到隔天下午才回到自己的公寓。

他迅速沖了個澡，把渾身酒氣洗去，走回臥室打開衣櫥，抽了件T恤和長褲套上。夕陽穿過窗戶灑進來，把整室漆滿金黃色的暖意，他的皮膚被暮色烤得溫暖而乾燥。他赤著腳橫越過臥室，走向窗邊的書桌，打開右手邊最上一層的抽屜，自底層取出一個微微鼓起的棕色信封。

他拿著那枚信封走到床邊，背倚著床緣坐到地上。信封沒有封緘，只消彈指就能翻開，裡面裝著一枚夜鶯造型的磁鐵以及一張照片。

分手時Merlin帶走了大部分的東西，像是念及Arthur沒有睹物思人的個性，他將他們的東西清空得很徹底；這是唯一一項落下的，就固定在冰箱門上，是某次Merlin喝得微醺時半開玩笑黏上的，Arthur一直沒有取下，索性就繼續放著，如此醒目卻獨獨被遺漏了，好似那是他特意留給Arthur的，用來提醒對方自己究竟錯過了什麼。

他盯著那張在酒吧裡兩人相視而笑的照片。

他們少數留下的合照之一。

Arthur並不熱衷拍照，Merlin在鏡頭前不自在的程度則堪比被車燈照到的小動物，因此他們擁有的照片根本少的可憐，更別提Merlin取走了絕大部分。

這張是Gwen拍的，身為少數知情他們關係的朋友，他們所保有的合影多由她掌鏡。

那時他們正在慶祝Merlin的畢業論文終於產出，確定能如期畢業。那只是一個小小的聚會，沒有太大肆的張揚、過多口哨和歡呼，只是幾個親密的同窗好友舉杯祝賀自己即將告別大學生涯，即便如此，狂歡的喜悅還是遍布所有人的臉孔。

Merlin坐在Arthur的右手邊，他們正注視著彼此，臉上堆滿笑容，在一群心情亢奮的準畢業生中間，看起來像是一對過分冷靜的朋友，但只有他們知道，在桌子底下交握緊扣的十指與密合相貼的腿才真正顯示了他們有多快樂。

那就是Merlin，體貼、善良，總是為人著想的Merlin。

回到公寓以後Arthur將Merlin推倒在床上，用無數個吻膜拜他無瑕的身軀，在每一個親吻的空隙告訴對方自己有多麼以他為傲。Merlin只是咯咯笑，一邊揶揄這句話出自一個牛津畢業生之口是多麼荒謬，直到他的笑聲在Arthur身體力行自己的態度真如其分時化為纏綿的呻吟，Arthur才滿意地用他自己的方式慶祝Merlin跨入他的人生新里程。

他們曾經擁有這麼多。

荒謬的是，一張照片與一枚磁鐵，居然就是這段關係所留給Arthur的全部。

剩下的全是數之不清、揮之不去的種種習慣與記憶。

回到這裡以後，他花了一陣子適應只有一半的公寓。

一支牙刷、一雙拖鞋、一半空的衣櫥，他必須花費加倍力氣才能將清洗刮鬍刀片時沾染上洗臉盆的黑色短髭全部沖乾淨。

他先在床的左邊失眠了兩週才學會睡在中央，再花了一個月學會在半夜迷濛醒來時，不要習慣性地去伸手探尋另一個人的體溫。

他努力適應回歸正常生活，複習怎麼與陌生人搭訕調情，學著帶人回家，然後在被對方拉倒在床上，撐伏在對方上空時，才注意到這個男人的樣子多麼神似Merlin。

黑色短髮、頎長纖細的身材，笑起來會不見的雙眼。

他們多麼相像，如果不去刻意分辨，幾乎能夠誤認為同一個人。

幾乎。

Arthur希望說服自己這就是他愛過──或許還愛著──的人，閉上眼睛就能假裝了，假裝他們從未分手，假裝他是在和Merlin上床，像從前那樣，整夜所想要的全是把彼此操到不醒人事。

但他辦不到。

他的心一瞬間在胸膛內被撕裂。

他猛抽開身，跌跌撞撞下床衝進浴室大吐一場，把胃裡那些還來不及吸收的酒精全部出清。

走回臥室時，那個男人一臉受辱地瞪著Arthur。他尷尬地道歉，拙劣地解釋自己心理生理上的不適。或許是Arthur那一晚真的走了大運，也或許是他的真誠的態度打動了對方，那人的表情在Arthur蹩腳的道歉底下逐漸緩和，沒有多說什麼，只是收拾好自己的穿著，並在臨走前愛憐地拍拍Arthur面頰才離開。

對方的善解人意只讓Arthur感受到更濃烈的愧疚。

夕陽餘暉在窗邊只剩下一條金色的細線，房間暗了下來，Arthur黯淡的視線內，照片上人物的輪廓卻依然清晰可辨。

他的指尖輕觸著Merlin微笑的側臉，希望能夠從中獲得一些線索、暗示，什麼都好，讓他肯定對方在書店的舉動不只是出於禮貌，而是真心想與自己聯絡。

前一天帶雙胞胎回家以後，他們三人還是看了 _WALL-E_ 。

整部電影Arthur看得三心二意，他注視著白色女機器人笑得彎曲的藍色眼睛，腦海浮現的全是Merlin綻放的笑靨。他從來沒弄懂為何有人能夠在擁有一對如此圓潤明亮大眼的同時，還能夠把它們笑得幾乎看不見，而每一回Merlin這樣笑起來的時候，Arthur總是必須忍耐著不去將他按倒在最近的一面牆上狠狠吻他。

Morgana到家時開鎖的聲響適時地讓Arthur回歸現實。

電影恰好跑起工作人員名單，兩個孩子和他擠在沙發上，對著剛進門的女主人快活地揮了揮手。

晚餐後，雙胞胎被趕進房間。Morgana拎來一瓶白酒和兩支酒杯，偏偏腦袋示意Arthur跟著她到起居室。

他們沉默地喝了一巡，而Arthur幾乎要出口質問對方，是否知情Merlin就是雙胞胎最愛的作家，不過還沒等到他張嘴，Morgana已經率先發話，帶著她平常的毒辣方式，迂迴地詢問書店裡是不是發生了什麼。

他的回應是一口氣乾掉自己的杯子，在對方錯愕的眼神之下表示，如果他們真的要討論這個話題，可能會需要動用到Leon的都明多威士忌。他姊姊盯著他幾秒，沉默地起身，消失一陣又重新出現在客廳，手裡抓著兩個威士忌矮杯，還有那瓶酒。

於是他只能一五一十地說了，包括Merlin與他的電話。

「狗屎。」聽完以後Morgana下了這麼個結論，而Arthur甚至不能再同意更多，甚至忘記出言提醒Morgana她為這間公寓訂立的「無髒話條款」，「看來你們都忘不了對方。」

Arthur悲傷地想著那或許真的是事實──至少自己這方面如此。

因為此刻他還呆坐在房間地上，猜不透Merlin為什麼還願意同自己說話。

照片裡的他們看起來如此幸福。曾幾何時他們失去了這些？當他們彼此注視，Merlin臉上只剩下倦容，眉宇之間浸滿憂傷，努力微笑的嘴角全是苦澀。

從交往到最後的分手，他滿心希望的，都是Merlin能夠快樂，無論他身處何方。

於是那時的Arthur選擇放對方自由。

當下看起來是個多麼正確的決定，即便代價如此高昂，但在Arthur年輕的雙眼中，認為與其拖著Merlin在這段看不見終點的凌遲上逐漸把彼此消耗殆盡，他寧可承受這一次短暫、尖銳的痛楚，哪怕刺骨椎心。

他曉得Merlin為此痛不欲生，甚至可能為此恨他，而Arthur不會責怪對方，畢竟是他做了這個選擇，讓時間成為包覆他們創傷的繃帶而非割穿他們的利刃。

他不奢求Merlin的諒解，更甚之，他的原諒。他只想要對方快樂，這樣對Arthur來說就足夠了。

他曉得這很自私，所以某種程度上他不能理解Merlin為什麼還願意與自己搭腔。或許是出於禮貌，認為既然彼此都對上眼了，至少需要打聲招呼；也或許是他想要向Arthur炫耀現在的自己過得多麼幸福，還有對方當初選擇分手有多麼愚蠢。後一項說法似乎不太合理，因為那天在書店內Merlin的表情沒有絲毫惡意，或許有那麼點平淡的悵然以及一點──若非Arthur知悉他們的過往，他會說那是一種欣喜。

可能麼，欣喜？Merlin會很高興見到Arthur，一個甩了自己的舊情人？那需要多大的一顆心才能辦得到，不過Merlin……老天，要是這世界上還有誰會做得出這樣的事，大概也就是他了，蠢兮兮地相信世界是美好的，人們都是善良的。

Arthur倚靠著床板，苦澀地笑起來。

天哪，他幾乎要忘記自己多麼思念Merlin的天真了。

如果Merlin想要的只是一聲「對不起」，Arthur不介意說上一百次，見鬼，甚至一百萬次他都毫無怨言，然而，在他心底流連徘徊的陰影並不是對道歉的膽怯，而是害怕一旦聽見了Merlin的聲音，自己又會不可自拔地想要更多。

而他並不認為在這樣傷害過對方以後，自己還有資格回到Merlin的生命中。

這才是真正令他裹足不前的原因。

也許現在在Merlin身邊已經有個人陪伴他，並且深愛著他，就如同當初Arthur所希冀的那樣。他的生活正在軌道上，往最明亮的方向前進，而Arthur的出現只是個干擾，來自過往的幽靈，纏繞不去的陰影。

那麼他該打這通電話麼？去碰觸已經靜止的水面，再次激起漣漪，對兩人而言會是件好事麼？

分手以後，Arthur嘗試過刪除Merlin的號碼，因為他也害怕自己會熬不過去，在某天醉得神智不清時反悔失手撥通了電話，哭著道歉，哀求Merlin回到自己身邊，只不過，每一次起意刪除，就會像有個人拿了一把鋸子把他從中剖開，他的手指顫抖得無法按下確認。

隨後時間沖淡了一切，傷口結上一道醜陋的硬痂， Arthur也放棄將Merlin徹底移除他的生命，至少，不去碰觸就不會撕扯得滿地鮮血；他可以接受這樣的狀態。

如果Merlin希望Arthur打給他，那麼他會照做，出於禮貌也出於──他虧欠Merlin這麼多。

他值得一通電話。

遠不只一通電話，不過Arthur不允許自己期待更多。

因為他沒有立場，早在四年前他就放棄了。

生命只有一次，而Arthur Pendragon已經他媽夠幸運能再次遇見Merlin Emrys。

該知足了。

 

話雖如此，Arthur還是花了一週思考究竟該對Merlin說些什麼。偶爾他會發現自己眼睛盯著螢幕上的報表，意識卻不知何時已經飄遊他方。

他可以說「抱歉」，可他隱約感覺Merlin不會想聽到這句，起碼不是在電話上；再者Arthur也不打算那麼做，透過線路的致歉太過無禮，若非萬不得已，他永遠不想再對Merlin做出同樣的事情。不過他也想不出還能說些什麼，那鄙陋空洞的幾個字已經是他枯竭的腦海裡目前所能想到的全部。

Gwaine的一連串咒罵與Percy的大笑聲將Arthur轟炸回現實，眼角餘光掃到身邊有個影子，抬臉發現是工作室的助理Kara，她擺了擺各抓著一個潛艇堡的雙手，朝他微笑。

Arthur瞥了一眼時鐘，已經午休了。

他隨意選了其中一個接過來，點頭謝過對方。女孩沒有回應，只是偏過腦袋往小會議桌的方向點了點。這是他們之間的默契，偶爾Kara不想一個人對著電腦吃午餐時就會過來找Arthur。她曾經提過這是幼年時期養成的習慣。還小的時候，她的父母因為工作繁忙，將她託付給住在雷丁的外婆；外婆相當堅持吃飯時不應該一個人，所以當Kara長大以後，遠赴外地求學，她花了很長一段時間才適應獨自用餐。

如果工作不忙，Arthur不介意陪女孩吃個飯；有鑑於辦公室裡大部分的人都知道Arthur的性向，他們之間約定俗成的小習慣沒有引發莫名的流言蜚語，造成無謂的困擾。午餐的聊天也不一定非常熱切，有時只是各自提了幾句自己週末的打算就恢復沉默，但Arthur知道，Kara所想要的，不過是暫時遠離螢幕與行事曆幾分鐘而已。

他們在安靜之中啃食著自己的午餐，遠處Gwaine的笑罵聲仍起伏不絕。

『你沒事吧？』Kara敲敲桌面，引起Arthur的注意以後寫意但真誠地比劃著，她配上了口型以便對方理解，『感覺你這星期有點心不在焉。』

Arthur愣了一下。

他一直以為自己掩飾得很好。

他不是一個會讓私人生活影響工作表現的人，他的責任心一向不允許他這麼做，即使是在與Merlin分手以後，強烈的疼痛幾乎將他撕成兩半，他的反應也是把自己用工作掩埋，一整個月都睡在辦公室內，日以繼夜地加班，直到當時的副手看不下去，聯合助理清空Arthur的行事曆，再把他塞入計程車送回公寓，強迫他休息兩天再回來。

『我很好。』Arthur緩慢地比劃回去。

Kara第一天上班時，Percy帶著她向大家打招呼。Arthur瞅見女孩隱藏在長髮之下的助聽器，目光多逗留了幾秒，然而已經足夠讓Kara敏銳地查覺到了。她大方地解釋她的聽力從小就比正常人弱，父母親希望她能毫無障礙地融入社會，所以讓她學習手語之餘也堅持她接受唇語與口說教育，加上助聽器的輔助，基本上她能夠像普通人那樣交流。

工作室裡的每個人都毫無窒礙地接受了，只有Arthur在回到位置上，注視著螢幕思索了幾分鐘，才繼續回歸他的工作。那晚回家後他打開電腦，上網搜索起自學手語的網站。

一個星期之後，當他第一次笨拙地對Kara比出「妳的洋裝很美」時，女孩受寵若驚的表情令他感覺自己似乎做對了什麼。

受到那一次的鼓舞，Arthur更加勤奮地學習手語，除了線上課程，他甚至添購了幾本基礎教學書籍，而Kara也十分樂意指導他。起初他們只是間斷性地在一些對話上練習，後來隨著Arthur的能力慢慢進步，小幅的交流逐漸擴大成常態對談，只要當下只有他們兩個人在場的場合，或是單純想私下向對方說上幾句悄悄話，他們就會利用手語交談。

『好吧。』Kara聳聳肩，繼續小口細嚼著她的三明治。

Arthur凝視著女孩愉快的臉孔，琢磨了一陣，才慢慢打起手語。

『如果有個人傷害過妳，』他看見Kara的手被吸引得停下動作，露出好奇的神色，他趕忙補充，『不真的是誰的錯，但……妳還是受傷了，妳會希望從他那裡聽見什麼？』

Kara沉吟了片刻。

『取決是誰囉。假如只是如水交情，過去的就讓它過去，不必執迷不悟。』

『那麼假如是……曾經很親密的人呢？』Arthur小心地問道，用中指點了一下胸口，雙手在空中靠近，掌心與掌背幾乎相觸，打出「親密」兩字。

『看我想不想與對方重修舊好。倘若他是我很重視的朋友，我還是會希望能維持我們的關係。』她比著手勢，嘴型緩了下來，似乎也被勾起了某段回憶，『如果我還是很喜歡他，我至少會希望他過得不錯。』

Arthur看見Kara朝自己投來一個安撫的微笑，低下臉把自己埋入椅子深處，繼續悶頭咀嚼那個咬勁十足的麵包。 

Percy走過來，詢問Kara先前他麻煩對方詢問的報價單收到回覆沒有，Kara點點頭，把包裝殘骸揉成一個小球送入垃圾桶後，起身走回她的位置，彎下身來開始操作電腦。Arthur在原處再坐了五分鐘，味如嚼蠟地再咬上幾口，就決定把剩下的半個三明治收進紙袋，打算之後再處理，回到自己電腦前，準備繼續投入工作。

 

下班以後，Arthur拿出DVD坐到客廳沙發上，木然地反覆觀看螢幕上男主角瞥見錯身多年後又在書店重逢的女主角。她臉上的羞赧，他臉上的驚訝，以及共同瀰漫在空氣中的淺淡緊張。

他們是怎麼撐過這些的？尷尬、落寞。時光荏苒，再見到擦身而過的摯愛，除了胸口的酸楚與打了結的舌頭，Arthur不知道自己還能從喉嚨裡挖出什麼。

可時間流逝，歲月不待人，命運亦然。

他必須邁出這一步，因為這是他欠Merlin的。

 

週六的早晨，Arthur坐在自己公寓的沙發上。他面前的茶几上放了一張只寫了三行的草稿，經過一再塗改，上頭的筆跡凌亂得幾乎就連他自己都看不懂究竟寫了什麼。

他倒了一杯紅酒鎮定心魂，焦慮又茫然地喝了一陣後才猛然回神，發現手中的杯子已經空去一半，急忙強迫自己停下，以免過多的酒精進入胃裡，神智渾沌之下說出不該說的話，讓電話兩端的雙方陷入一陣冗長的尷尬沉默，甚至更糟的，讓他或Merlin在盛怒之下不得不掛斷電話，然後他終其一生都會懊悔這件事；為此Arthur將酒杯再次推得更遠幾吋，好離開觸手可及的範圍。

擱在桌面上的手機則是突兀得簡直不屬於那裡。

Arthur緊盯著那只冰冷的儀器，小心地控管自己呼吸的頻率，接著深吸一口氣飛快抄起電話，好像他再不行動就永遠也無法行動，幾下點開Merlin的通訊畫面，然後──

再次動彈不得。

他真的要打麼？在這麼多年以後。如果他不撥通電話，那日的巧遇就只會停留在一場如風的意外，風逝以後他們就各自回歸自己的生活，繼續平靜度日。倘若撥出去，他沒有辦法預測Merlin會有什麼樣的反應，他們的未來又會往什麼樣的方向奔去。

_別蠢了Pendragon，不一定會發生什麼事的。_

一個聲音在他心底悄聲說道。

_說不定Merlin只是出於禮貌才把電話留給你，別太自以為是。_

嘆出一口氣，他按下撥號鍵。

撥話音響起，Arthur沒來由地開始緊張。

他強迫自己維持著同樣的姿勢，調整呼吸在平穩的狀態，但他無法掌握的是自己的心跳，每一下收縮在胸口都清晰可聞。

幾聲過去，Arthur遲疑地想著是否該繼續。理智告訴他「等下去」，然而情感卻在腦海中尖叫著「掛掉」。他壓抑著不斷上湧的失落，一再試圖把胸腔中的那股空蕩推出體外，但它們層層疊疊，如同水泉自內心深處汩汩冒出，他找不到開關停止。

忽然一聲清脆的窸窣阻止了即將崩塌的一切。

「哈囉？」Merlin模糊的聲音自另一端鑽出來，伴隨一個濃濃的哈欠，比起招呼更像聲咕噥，卻像一道白光炸開了Arthur的世界。

鬆懈感席捲他全身，像負重千斤爬行萬里以後終於能拋下重擔。他聽見自己的喘息，聽見自己的心跳，聽見話筒那方隱約冒出的困惑問候；他張開嘴卻發不出任何聲音。

「……Arthur？」Merlin小心翼翼的呼喚召回了他的靈魂。

他渾身一顫。

「嗨。」像從喉頭哽出那個音節，Arthur清了幾下喉嚨，好把尷尬自氣管中挪開。

「嗨。」Merlin回應，聽起來含著笑，溫柔得令Arthur失神片刻，倏地又想起Merlin剛接起電話時的反應。

「抱歉，我是不是吵醒你了？你是不是在……」

「沒、沒，」Merlin趕忙回答，沙沙聲自彼端傳來，Arthur猜想Merlin大概正摩娑著自己的臉好找回更多清醒，「我只是……昨晚忽然想到一個點子，一路寫到三點才能停手。抱歉，讓你見識到作家的作息是多麼顛三倒四……」他羞澀地輕笑了幾聲，「我一直在想什麼時候會接到你的電話。」

Merlin在期待自己的電話？

Arthur掐緊話筒，沒有洩漏在胸口中推擠的酸楚，「抱歉。」他說，「這星期的工作比較……」聲音小了下去，因為感覺自己碰觸到了禁忌，「忙一些。」

「沒關係，能夠理解的。這很、」Merlin頓了一下，「正常。」

Arthur張開嘴，試了兩次才沒有讓道歉再次脫口而出。他懊惱自己為何提起「工作」，把橫陳在他們之上的瘡疤再次揭開，下頭只是一片血肉模糊。

他無助地張望四周的客廳，找尋著其它能夠充當話題的方案。桌上那張潦草的筆記只依稀辨認出「問候」兩字，完全幫不上忙。

「所以……」他說，強撐出愉快的語氣，「最近過得如何？」

爛梗，但屢試不爽。

「很好……」Merlin回應，帶著幾分謹慎，似乎也還沒找到對話的節奏，「除了我的經紀人每天都想拿背包揍我的屁股，好讓我扔下還在用無辜大眼央求我不要離開的幼小讀者們，趕緊出發前往下一場宣傳會，以及，噢，呃，倫敦計程車司機的瘋狂程度似乎比我記憶中的又更上一層，除此之外，嗯，還不錯。」

「好，那就好……」

他們安靜了片刻，而後Merlin的聲音冒了出來。

「你不是特意打電話來聽我吐槽我的宣傳行程還有我悲苦的出版作家生活的吧對不？」

Arthur直覺地想回答「不」，真正滾落舌尖的卻是：「或許……？」

他感覺Merlin完全沒預料到這個答案，他的吃驚全寫在沉默之中，開始讓Arthur懊悔自己又犯了一個錯誤。

「那還真是……」隔了一陣以後Merlin回應，「非常體貼。」乾涸得彷彿直接從喉嚨摳出來，銳利得足以刺穿Arthur的胸膛。

他大可回答「不」，再順勢邀Merlin去喝杯咖啡，誠懇地道歉，把這一切處理好，讓他們至少能毫無遺憾地前進；但他偏偏就是……那一刻，怯弱忽然撲上來咬了他一口，而他慌了一秒，就一秒，僅只一念又讓事情轉錯方向。

「對不起……我搞砸了。」Arthur說道，用力揉搓著自己的額頭，「我們能不能重來一遍？」

「不能。」Merlin回答得很乾脆，把刀筆直地捅進Arthur的心臟。

惶恐一下子吞噬了Arthur的呼吸，他驚慌地搜索著退路，想道歉，掛上電話，索性一頭撞死在牆上，或者找個角落蜷縮起來安靜地腐爛，眼下看起來都是非常不錯的選擇，遠勝過在這裡自取其辱。

當然了。他見鬼的在想些什麼。其中的雙關是他在問出口以後才發現，巧合得太過殘酷，讓Arthur幾乎笑出來卻被酸楚堵在喉嚨，因為這實在太他媽可悲了；Merlin當然會拒絕，他大有理由拒絕。

他不過是出於禮貌才把號碼留給自己，為何Arthur要自作多情以為對方還希望連絡。不會有人想和傷害自己這麼深的人聯絡，哪怕相隔三年五年；那人最好徹底滾出自己的人生，這輩子再也不要相見，這才是正常人該有的反應，而不是和對方作回朋友，一年半載重聚一次，交流彼此近況，根本太不切實際，而Arthur肯定是個無比悲慘的傻瓜才會癡心妄想，認為Merlin──

「除非你答應陪我吃一頓晚餐。」Merlin接續了自己的話，打斷Arthur正在土崩瓦解的思緒，「我實在有點煩透了最近這一波密集的宣傳活動，幾乎沒能吃上什麼正常的食物，讓我心情有點不爽。」

抓著手機的金髮男人破涕為笑，象徵意義上的。

「你還真是……」Arthur說，他不曉得自己的聲音什麼時候變得如此哽咽沙啞，「你就是不肯放過任何一個能夠折磨我的機會是嗎？」

「抱歉，」Merlin低低笑起來，「我忍不住。」

「我猜是我罪有應得。」Arthur苦澀地回答，換得Merlin低喊他的名字。

「Arthur……」他嘆息，「就……拜託說『好』，好麼？」說得如此輕柔，彷彿在哄騙他年幼的讀者；彷彿Arthur只有五歲，鐵石心腸又任性妄為；彷彿如果他拒絕了，Merlin就會破碎成千萬片。

於是他乖馴地照做，心甘情願。

「好。」

「謝謝。」Merlin說，Arthur幾乎能想像另一端的Merlin捧著話筒微笑的模樣。

他渴望自己能化為波動，鑽進手機內，隨著發送的電磁波穿越到城市的另一段，躍入Merlin所在的空間，走近他、抱緊他，抱緊那具纖瘦的身軀，在他耳邊不停呢喃著 _我很抱歉_ ，直到他眼底繚繞的憂傷慢慢淡化不見。

_抱歉我失敗了。_

_抱歉我無法讓你快樂。_

_抱歉我是那個做出選擇的人。_

_抱歉我傷你這麼深。_

然而Arthur已經失去了這麼做的資格，早在多年以前就失去了；他所能做的，也是僅能做的，就是小心地把未來收拾好，交還給Merlin，因為那是他虧欠他的。

Merlin似乎在話筒那端說了什麼，Arthur完全沒有印象，只隱約記得他們似乎敲定了星期五晚上，而Merlin表示過幾日會再把詳細時間與餐廳地址傳給Arthur，還有似乎提及他很高興Arthur打來與他聊天，之類的。

掛上電話以後，Arthur呆坐在原位。他沒有力氣移動，也不想移動，只是擱淺在沙發上，像尊古老的石像，終於盼到海浪淘空壓覆在身上的沙土，千年以後再次見到陽光。

他還沒弄懂為什麼Merlin還願意再見到自己，甚至從一杯咖啡的邀約晉升成一場正式的飯局。

或許就因為他是Merlin。

Arthur曉得，一直以來Merlin都是他們之間比較主動的那方。他總是在領舞位置，就連某次一時興起，拉著Arthur在起居室裡跳起華爾滋，也堅持對方得跳女步。他們跳得跌跌撞撞，頻頻踩中對方腳背，笑罵聲交織在公寓裡，襯托著從音響裡流洩出的管絃樂，聽起來荒謬得可笑，卻又幸福得不可思議。

此刻Arthur幾乎還能聽見那首三拍子的樂曲，悠揚地充滿整座房間。

一、二、三，一、二、三。

他睏倦地閉上雙眼，向後靠上椅背，側過頭讓臉枕著上緣。

一、二、三，一、二、三。

他渴望睜開雙眼時能看見Merlin在他身邊，輕拍他膝頭衝他寵溺地微笑著，口裡低喃「傻瓜王子別再在客廳裡睡著了」，然而他在眼前，只有另一個空缺的位置，視野一片開闊無阻，直抵廚房的冰箱。

那枚夜鶯磁鐵在銀灰色的門上意外醒目。

_會沒事的。_

他在內心對著自己悄聲低語，再度閉上眼睛。 

_一切都會沒事的。_

 

接下來的幾天最是難熬。

Merlin在週一傳了晚餐細目過來。簡訊末端寫著「期待見到你」，附帶一個微笑。

Arthur注視著那個表情符號許久，才回傳了一個「我也是」，並強迫自己關上手機，讓注意力回到螢幕上新一波的市場調查回報。

Kara似乎察覺到他的不安，在午後送來一杯熱茶和一片餅乾，回頭對著路過瞥見、正大聲抗議助理偏心的Gwaine率性地昂手一指，微笑著朗聲讓對方把屁股賣給工作她就會提供同樣的獎勵，轉身俐落地踏著高跟鞋走回茶水間。

他在工作中載浮載沈度過了幾日。

約定的前一晚，Arthur最終還是抵擋不住誘惑，在返家以後點開了Google的頁面，昧著自己的良知，搜索起作家的平生簡介。

維基百科上對於Merlin私生活的部分著墨既令人遺憾也欣慰的少。Arthur猜想畢竟撰寫兒童故事不是什麼性感撩人的職業，而父母親大概也不想與他們未成年的孩子討論作者的感情世界；他們只需要知道，Aithusa是條拿了藍彼得獎的噴火龍，還有牠最好的朋友是一隻因為能用翅膀製造風暴而被族人孤立並拋棄的年輕灰背隼，這就夠了。

他隨意瀏覽了一些書評，多半是正面的，稱讚Merlin的筆觸輕快，寥寥數筆就能帶出一個繽紛的幻想世界，也有幾則不是那麼贊同，例如質疑讓主角背著父親離家出走，對於心靈尚未成熟的孩子們而言是不是一種危險的慫恿。

在關掉視窗以前，一段擷取出來的文字吸引了Arthur的注意。

> _Aithusa站在洞口注視著外頭的世界，忽然覺得好可怕。牠不曉得走出去以後會發生什麼事情，而爸爸還在睡呢，要是牠現在回頭的話爸爸不會知道牠偷溜出來，牠還是可以每天與小螞蟻對話二十分鐘，用火把石塊烤得又暖又焦黑，安心地吃著爸爸帶回的美味鮮魚，不過──_
> 
> _牠曉得外頭的世界是無與倫比的。_

一個廣大遼闊的世界。

他想起在黑鑽石旁的Merlin，專注凝視著遠方，向Arthur解釋自己夢想的模樣，雙眼在夕陽餘暉下閃閃發亮。

當晚一頭小白龍翱翔橫越Arthur的夢境，奮力鼓動年輕的雙翼，勇敢航向未知天際。

Arthur並不意外Merlin會以這樣的姿態走進他的夢。

 

好不容易撐到了星期五，Arthur終於在一個效率極低的狀態之下把新的模型大概建立出來了。當他盤著雙手後退到距離螢幕一米五的位置，盯著化為螞蟻的數字，思索著下一步時，有人敲響了他身邊的隔板。

他循聲抬頭，發現是Kara。助理一臉興奮，衝他打著『你看見Gwaine的信沒有？』，她的眼神閃爍著光芒。

『信？』Arthur握拳用拇指點了下巴一下再點了對掌的拇指，好奇地確認。

女孩點點頭，指了指螢幕示意Arthur打開他的信箱。他為了模組的事忙了一下午，中途還要偶爾分神去思考即將與舊情人的會面，確實不像以往那樣頻繁地檢查信箱。

收件匣裡有一封來自Gwaine的邀請函，說是為了慶祝上一個案子順利售出，已經訂好他們平時時常造訪的飛龍酒吧的包廂，等會一下班就出發。

「我得說抱歉了。」Arthur說，一邊補上手勢，「已經有約了。」

「有約？我剛剛聽見某人說他『有約了』是嗎？」Gwaine從他們身後約莫五公尺處大聲說道，兩秒後出現在Kara身旁，像頭循血而來的丫髻鯊，虎視眈眈地盯著獵物，準備隨時衝上去撕碎對方喉嚨好攫取任何八卦，哪怕只有連牙縫都塞不了的一丁點。

「是的。」Arthur平淡地回應，「而且那不關你的事。」

Gwaine沒有輕易被好友冷漠的回應打發，他摀住胸口，一臉佯裝出來的受傷。

「怎麼可能不關我們的事？」說話完全不必要地大聲，「尊貴的王子殿下居然為了某位神秘美人與他的絕世美尻遺棄我們，接下來我們是否應該期待下一步聽見你宣布脫離教廷了？別拋下我們哪殿下！別拋下我們！即使是為了一個美妙絕倫的好尻！」附帶一個莎士比亞悲劇的語氣，雖然在經年累月之下，Arthur對此早已免疫。

「別上綱到『我們』，Gwaine，」Kara為了自己無辜遭受牽連而皺起眉頭，優雅地避開任何提及臀部的言論，「我不介意Arthur無法一起。我相信Percy也不會介意。」

「我不介意！」Percy的聲音隱隱從他的位置冒出來，設計師甚至沒把頭抬起來一下，因為依照他過人的身高，他的任何動靜都無法躲過工作室其他人的視線。

「你們這群叛徒！」Gwaine咬牙切齒地擠出控訴，皺起鼻子宣布：「為此我決定再多喝三品脫生啤，你們每人負責一單！」

「你只是在找藉口買醉。」Arthur涼涼地指出，看見一個肥大的無恥笑容出現在老友臉上。

「說的沒錯，」Gwaine大方承認，用曲起的指節敲了敲隔板，「而我，決定由於你明智的領導，我會把帳單統一寄給你付， _合夥人_ 。」他加重了那個單字的發音，得意地看見Arthur的眼角抽動了一下，「除非你願意和我們分享那個尻有多美好，我可以考慮抵銷這筆帳。」

「想都別想。」Arthur斷然拒絕，滑著自己的椅子靠近螢幕，點了幾下滑鼠，把目光釘回趨勢不甚明顯的分析圖上，無聲擺明送客。

Gwaine大笑著回到自己位置，而Kara則等到對方走遠以後才又敲了兩下隔板，對著轉來注意的Arthur比劃：『是那個「不是誰的錯」男孩？』

「Kara。」Arthur說，朝對方露出了那個經過Morgana鑑定萬無一失的「求妳放過我」眼神。

『好吧。』她噘起嘴，飛快地打著手勢，快得幾乎令Arthur看不清楚，『不過別想逃過星期一的午餐。』

女孩離開以後，Arthur為了自己嚴重低估工作室眾人的八卦程度無奈地搖頭苦笑起來。

 

步出地鐵站後，Arthur沒有直接前往餐廳，而是轉進餐廳附近的公園，因為他知道距離他們約定的時間還有一段，他來得太早，出於習慣以及某個他不願承認的因素。

他強迫自己放慢腳步，繞著公園的邊境走，放風腦袋，順便平撫胸口之下那顆躁動不安的心。兒童遊樂場上有幾名孩子正在玩耍，他低頭查看手錶，發現時間還剩下十多分鐘，於是他選了一張正對著滑梯的木長椅坐下，任由孩子們的歡笑聲浸滿思緒，一邊努力不要讓自己在家長們眼中看起來像個形跡可疑的戀童癖。

坐定不久，手機就在口袋裡震動了一下，他掏出來看。

_抱歉，會晚十五分鐘。先進餐廳吧。 - M_

他收起手機，接受了Merlin的建議。

Arthur向前台人員報上Merlin的名字，服務生領著他到一處臨窗的角落，視野良好卻又保有部分遮蔽性。他選了面向門口的位置坐下。

服務生送上菜單又離開，他盯了一會沒有翻動，只是交握起雙手擱在封面上，轉臉望向窗外。

形形色色的路人經過Arthur眼前的人行道。一名上班族打扮的男人臂下夾著外套，另一手邊走邊鬆開領帶，似乎正趕著前往酒吧喝幾杯好排解工作累積的憂鬱。一對情侶相摟相擁，偶爾交換幾個甜蜜的吻。還有白髮蒼蒼的老夫婦，大概是用完晚餐，出來散步走走。

Arthur已經有一陣子沒有機會這樣坐下來，不需要思考正事，就只是觀察著街上行人，為他們編織背景故事。

以前他和Merlin會一起從事這個遊戲，那時的他偶爾還有正常的休假，Merlin會準備一些食物──因為他知道Arthur太累也太懶得去籌措這些雜事──拖著他到公園找一處有綠蔭的地方坐下，可能是草地，也可能是涼椅。他們會花一點時間聊天，一點時間閱讀，再一點時間玩這個Merlin宣稱是從大推理作家Agatha Christie那仿效來的奇怪小嗜好。

他們第一次做這件事是在哥本哈根，相較於城市的其它區域，新港的人簡直多得異常，遊客擠滿了整條街，於是他們有充足的素材可以胡謅亂扯。

Arthur指稱那個穿著螢光粉紅內搭褲的青少女是背著父母親獨自搭火車到這裡，準備投靠認識僅一週的網友。再過三十秒鐘她就即將發現自稱和自己同齡的「男友」，其實是個頭頂即將見光、只能徒勞地把兩邊頭髮梳到中央企圖遮掩頂濯事實的中年失婚男子。

Merlin則說那邊那裡一個人坐在河岸旁吃著冰淇淋的小胖子，由於身材和單親而在學校被同學欺負。他唯一的朋友是一個想像出來的愛爾蘭大叔，與他一樣熱愛巧克力雪糕，在出主意上頭卻總是少根筋。

Arthur瞅了瞅正前方遠處那位牽著寵物在河濱散步的老太太，宣稱她其實是具生化機器人，而她真正的主人是她手中那隻偽裝成牛頭㹴的異星生物，來自距離地球七十兆光年外的宇宙，前來探查可供殖民的新生星球。

Merlin在錯愕之後爆出的狂笑讓不少路過的行人都停下腳步察看發生什麼事，而Arthur忍不住跟著笑起來，一邊拉著還沒止住大笑的Merlin快步離開。兩人走到一處人煙較少的位置以後，Merlin才終於慢慢收斂起笑聲，可他因為愉悅而瞇彎的雙眼卻絲毫沒有瞠大的意思。

他只是那樣笑著繼續望著Arthur，看起來不可思議的快樂。

是在那一刻Arthur才意識到自己有多麼喜歡看見對方笑起來的樣子，他願意用一切代價與手段以換取Merlin露出他帶著酒窩的迷人微笑。

於是交往以後，每當Arthur眼見自己快要落敗，他就會開始耍賴地用各種手段騷擾他的對手，直到Merlin無奈地大笑著宣布棄權讓比賽落幕。他們會回家，而Arthur會欣然讓Merlin在床上用各種他想要的方式懲罰自己，好欣賞他另一種只為Arthur保留的笑容。

他只是沒想過這樣的日子未能持續太久。

侍者前來詢問點菜讓Arthur抽回思緒，他歉笑著請對方稍後再來。那人離開以後，他垂下臉，對著菜單封面再度滑入自己的世界。

在Morgana公寓的那晚，姊姊告訴了他一則關於她畢業舞鞋的故事。

她在舞會前夕看上了一雙非常美麗的紅色高跟鞋，但直到買下以後她才發現，這雙新鞋還需要一段時間培養默契才不會磨腳，然而舞會在即，若是她堅持穿上，她的雙腳絕對撐不完全場舞會，那雙鞋子也可能因此報廢。於是她只好忍痛把鞋收入鞋櫃，從此再也不敢打開，因為一看見那雙鞋，她就會想起那場不甚完美的舞會。

多年以後的某次大掃除，她再次見到那雙鞋，美麗如昔，依然能深深吸引她的目光，她卻已經無法確定，鞋子是否還如同當初那樣合腳。

「我曉得這不太一樣，但我想我會再找一天把那雙鞋拿出來穿穿。」Morgana聳了聳肩，「畢竟現在可沒有舞會要趕，我有的是時間。」

她拍拍弟弟的膝蓋，告訴他客房已經收拾好了，昏迷以前別忘記刷牙，先一步起身回房就寢，準備明早繼續應付兩個精力充沛的小鬼頭，留下Arthur繼續有一口沒一口地灌著她丈夫庫存的佳釀。

Arthur不清楚女人是不是都習慣用購物比喻愛情，但他曉得Merlin絕對不是一雙鞋，還有他與Merlin之間契合程度絕對大幅超越Morgana脆弱的足跟與那對折磨人的高跟鞋。

他們──他們至多就是在不對的時間遇上了對的人，在行駛中的列車上相遇，卻必須在不同的站別下車。

門上響起的風鈴引回Arthur的魂魄，他的視線順著聲音飄去，恰好看見Merlin走進餐廳。

頃刻之間地球慢下自轉。

整個世界被按了靜音。

Merlin不再是他們剛認識時那個不知道手腳該往哪擺，才不會妨礙自己行動的大男孩。他穿著一件深藍色襯衫與一件灰色針織衫，明明是平凡無奇的款式卻將他雙眼襯托得更藍。駝色大衣的下襬垂在修長的雙腿邊際，隨著步伐晃動擺盪。

他擺脫了青澀，蛻變得更加成熟且迷人，舉手投足都帶著優雅的自信，甚至比那天Arthur在書店意外碰見他時更加美麗，而Arthur不懂那怎麼可能。

他眼看夢中的男人走向櫃檯，與服務生交談幾句，對方伸手示意Merlin跟著他，往Arthur的方向走來。Arthur發現自己無法動彈，只能凝視著Merlin朝他露出的微笑，甚至忘了應該要禮貌性地起身迎接對方，呆坐在位置上，捨不得眨眼地癡望著Merlin坐下，將畫面一幀一幀寫入腦海。

Merlin拉著椅子向前坐定，雙掌慢慢平放至桌上，緊張地抬眼直視Arthur，靦腆地笑起來。

就在那一刻Arthur明白，Merlin還是那名他曾在哥本哈根步行街廣場上見過的，愉悅地享用著看起來一點也不起眼的乾癟三明治，沉靜欣賞著遠處女娃手舞足蹈的年輕男人，只是坐在那，不用多做什麼就深深抓住Arthur的目光，他沒有辦法挪開視線看向它處更美的景色，因為沒有人會這樣像個呆子杵在小美人魚面前動也不動，那樣傻氣、天真卻單純，宛如一道光灑進Arthur胸口。

這道光始終沒有消散，就算在他們分離以後都還深藏在Arthur的回憶裡，未曾褪色。

他回視Merlin泛著微笑的灰藍雙眼。

那一瞬間，Arthur幾乎想凍結過去，在Merlin跨出車門以前追上對方，拉住他的手，告訴他，懇求他留下，因為沒有了對方的車廂只剩空虛，窗外的景色與他的目的地都喪失了意義。

失去心的錫人或許還能說話行走，卻已經不再懂得如何感受與愛了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[Aura Dione - Friends](https://youtu.be/3ofhS2hMKAI?t=25s)

_2009_ _，丹麥，哥本哈根。_

 

隔天Arthur直接在Merlin的旅館門口等他，恢復了先前玩世不恭的樣子，不知怎麼，Merlin感覺他只是在粉飾太平。有張面具在Arthur臉上，他若不想拿下，那麼Merlin也不會強迫對方。

他提議去步行街的圓塔登高，眺望市區風景，Arthur沒有持反對意見，只是在他們經過一家麵包店時拉著Merlin跑了進去，結帳時隨口與俏麗的女店員調情幾句，再把兩顆散發著肉桂香氣、裹著厚厚糖霜的麵包塞進Merlin懷裡。

「帶著。」他說，揮手斬斷同伴微弱的抗議，「這大概是這裡少數能吃的食物了。」並在Merlin皺眉時表示一個必須留給自己，而放在Merlin那裡不過是因為挑夫的雇用費正好折抵麵包的單價。

他們沿途爭論丹麥與英國的食物哪邊更糟糕一些，從塔底到塔頂，有幾段路Merlin甚至轉過來面向Arthur倒退著前進，只為了要向他強調，英國的連鎖超市是如何為了迎合消費者的低價取向，間接扼殺農民的人性，讓他們出於成本考量決定槍殺並拋棄才出生幾天的小公牛，甚至不顧只要再飼養數週就能夠取用牠們的肉。Arthur必須在敷衍對方的同時憋著笑，拉過Merlin的手腕，像牽引風箏一樣將他帶至一旁，好閃躲對向來人的擦撞以及不耐的瞪視。

登頂的時候他們十分幸運地遇上風把烏雲吹開。Merlin俯瞰平坦的哥本哈根，感覺雲朵奇妙的離自己好近。Arthur告訴他如果他還想遠眺風景的話，他知道另一處視野更佳的景點。

Merlin請對方帶路，但Arthur堅持在出發以前先吃一頓午餐。

「我以為我背包裡放的那兩塊麵包就是我們的午餐？」他在大街上不敢置信地問道，而Arthur朝他扮了個鬼臉。

「注意你的措辭，Merlin，那叫作肉桂捲，」他鄙夷地對著同伴說道，彷彿在Merlin背包裡的乾糧是某種神聖不可侵犯的聖物，「而它們充其量只能算是午茶。我記得你一直叨念著想嘗試一下丹麥當地的傳統食物。」

Arthur說的沒錯，因為Merlin到丹麥以後唯一正式坐在餐廳裡頭吃的一頓飯是Lance為他接風洗塵的那一個晚上，而那家餐廳當日的鯡魚恰好賣完了。

Merlin莫可奈何地點頭，同意Arthur帶他前往他所推薦的餐館。他們的辯論話題由食物轉換到兩地的服務態度差異。Arthur認為所有商店的營業時間只到下午五點實在太不近人情，但Merlin卻認為這就是多數丹麥孩童能夠每晚與父母親坐下來，一同在餐桌前享用晚餐的主因。

他再度不自覺地繞到Arthur前方後退著行走，解釋著縮短營業時間從消費者的角度來看喪失了便利性，然而社會無論往哪個方向邁進都必須有所取捨，接著忽然發現，Arthur的目光不像之前那樣一下直視自己，一下掃過他身後為他察看是否有人經過，而是筆直地從他肩膀上方掠過，穿到街道的另一端。

Arthur停下腳步，Merlin跟著站住。

「Arthur？」他好奇地呼喊，然而對方沒有立刻回應，於是他順著朋友的視線望去，看見一對在對街唱片行櫥窗前雙手交握、投入地觀賞著展示的情侶。

他轉回腦袋。

「怎麼了？」

「沒事。」Arthur說，收回目光朝對方擠了一個短促的微笑，繞過Merlin繼續行程。Merlin皺起眉頭，加緊速度趕上對方。

「有什麼不對嗎？」幾步以後兩人再度並行時，他問道。

「沒有。」

「但你臉色很差。」

「我說了我沒事。」

「他們可沒礙到任何人。我是指，這裡可是全世界第一個認可同性結合的國家；你在來交換以前就該考慮到這點。」

「我不是──」Arthur煞住腳步，聲音斷在半空，接著他挪開與Merlin相接的目光，嘆了口氣，「我沒有反感他們，Merlin，正好相反，某種程度上我很欽佩他們。」說完不等黑髮青年回應又繼續前進，一步之後發現Merlin還停在原處，於是伸手拉住對方的手肘，「快來吧，我要餓扁了。」

Merlin還沒弄懂究竟發生了什麼就已經被扯著往前，跟著Arthur踉蹌踩了幾步，同時忍不住回首那對正往反方向離去的情侶，兩抹背影越走越遠，最後消失在街角。

Merlin轉回臉，瞅了身邊大步向前卻神色複雜的Arthur一眼，後者依然扶著Merlin的手肘，一會之後才倏然醒悟，彷彿被燙到那般匆匆收回手掌，低聲要求Merlin跟上，再度快步離去。

Merlin還呆立在Arthur鬆手的位置，注視男人漸行漸遠的身影，片刻後恍然回歸現實，趕忙小跑起來，好在他難懂的嚮導同樣消失在另一處轉角以前追上對方。

等他們抵達Arthur推薦的餐廳時，金髮年輕人已經恢復成那個頤指氣使的英俊討厭鬼，不停在Merlin閱讀菜單時干擾對方，繪聲繪影地描述他從英國來訪的姊姊是如何在吃完餐點的同時灌入了三大杯開水，卻仍感覺自己需要來一次血液透析好移除攝取過多還無法被稀釋的鈉離子。

Merlin翻著眼睛向服務生點了一份傳統簡便午餐（Arthur則要了一份炸魚排與一杯白酒，換得Merlin不屑的嗤鼻），繼續聆聽他的嚮導喋喋不休地抱怨著丹麥的食物是多麼冰冷、多麼鹹又多麼乾，吃一頓飯需要配上一整壺的水。Merlin則幽幽指出身為英格蘭人──還是名土生土長的倫敦人──Arthur實在沒什麼立場評論美食。

「再說，全球評選最棒的餐廳就在這座城市，不可能糟到哪去。」

Arthur瞪了不信邪的背包客一眼，繼續碎念他的丹麥同學們食用冷而無味的食物的能力是多麼驚人。

直到那一大盤菜色端上桌時Merlin才真正相信Arthur的苛薄評論其來有自。

醃黃瓜、醃甜菜根、水煮蛋、肉片、生洋蔥、豆子與醃鯡魚，沒一樣有溫度。

他敢發誓，要是Arthur吭聲，或者起任何一個「我早就……」的頭，Merlin就要把充滿各種醃漬食物的冷盤給掀到對方臉上去。

他嚼著自己的鯡魚，注視對面吃得津津有味的金髮王子，不由得想起方才在步行街上Arthur不尋常的反應。

他說他很欽佩他們，那是什麼意思？讚賞兩個男人膽敢在光天化日之下牽手，不畏懼被反恐或衛道人士指責、惡聲相向，甚至暴力以待的勇氣？還是佩服他們能夠用截然不同的態度捍衛自己的愛情與自由？

回憶起Arthur當時的眼神──要是讓Merlin來定義，他會說那是無法渡河的人，遙望著彼岸青青草地時所流露出的欣慕。

Merlin並不愛好打探，而他的gaydar，很慚愧地，失靈次數幾乎比Gwen還多，再者，就像每個同性戀男孩都必須經歷過的，愛上直男的經驗他也沒少過，因此在遇見那對情侶以前，他並沒有把Arthur往這方面去想，只是單純地享受有人陪伴的感覺。

「就算你用那雙小狗眼睛猛盯著我瞧，我也不會和你交換食物的。」

Arthur聲音冒出來，令Merlin猛然回神，他直視那對漂亮的天藍色眼珠一會，垂下眼，叉起幾片醃黃瓜，故作自然地反駁：「我可沒有分享你口水的打算。」再一口將整個叉子含進嘴裡，直撲腦門的酸味讓他忍不住皺起鼻子，他的鬼臉誘發對面Arthur的一陣笑聲。

「有時侯你真是蠢得不可思議，Merlin。」他邊笑邊說，而Merlin狠狠地瞪他。

「那你幹嘛要和我一起走？」

Arthur握著刀叉的手頓了一下。

「也許我只是想看你能蠢到什麼程度。」他咧出一個Merlin想一拳揍掉的笑容。

「也許我該直接把你一腳踹進運河裡。」Merlin翻翻眼睛，不屑地哼哼。

「也許你比你自己所想像的還要寬宏大量。」Arthur的臉上泛著的微笑讓Merlin無法真正生起氣。

「也許吧。」他咕噥，看見Arthur放軟目光，低下頭繼續解決他的魚排，而Merlin自己在餐桌這頭，沒弄清在胸口隱約揪起又鬆開的感覺是怎麼回事。

酒足飯飽之後的Arthur看上去有幾分慵懶，Merlin則因為灌入大量的白水而異常清醒。由於下一門景點與他們目前所在的位置有一小段距離，出於Merlin捉襟見肘的預算，Arthur提議以市政府提供的免費觀光腳踏車代步。

他們僥倖在欄杆邊找到最後兩台。

兩人先是為剛喝酒的人究竟能不能騎車這點爭辯了幾分鐘，Arthur再三保證接下來的路程若不是擁有專用的單車道，就是交通量非常小的街巷，再者，不趕進度的情況之下，他們有充裕的時間可以謹慎地放慢速度，Merlin才勉強同意這項提案。

但接著他發現了第二個問題。

他仔細地研究了半天，卻還是無法理解沒有手煞車的單車究竟該怎麼停下。

「把踏板往後蹬。」Arthur修長的雙腿分別跨在車身兩側，一腳落地另一腳擱在踏板上，看起來下一秒就能出發，姿態更是可惡地優雅到令人嫉妒，「別告訴我你不會騎腳踏車。」

「我會！」Merlin大聲辯駁，「我只不過沒有騎過這種沒有煞車的版本！」

「它有煞車，Merlin，」Arthur異常地有耐性，像同一個剛滿四歲的孩子說話，緩慢地加重每個咬字以強調重點，「往後踩。沒那麼困難。」

事實證明，煞車連結在不同的位置的確會造成使用者的困擾，至少Merlin手臂和大腿上的幾處挫傷，與一度和一台自後方高速駛來的BMW距離僅差分毫的驚險時刻就足以佐證。

小心翼翼的結果就是他們比Arthur預計的多花了一點時間才抵達對岸的克里斯蒂安港，但至少兩人的四肢都還完好地黏在軀幹上頭。

救主堂塔頂的風景比起圓塔確實更加壯闊。

Merlin站在最上頭扶著欄杆往下望，風把他的心都吹張開了，感覺他只要一個傾身翻出圍欄外就能在哥本哈根上空翱翔。他回頭俯視一階以外的Arthur，臉上的興奮在望見對方的那一秒凝結。

他預料Arthur該是一副得意洋洋的邀功模樣，可他只是注視著Merlin，用他那雙比天空還要澄澈的溫柔藍眸，滿頭金髮在日光底下曬得太過耀眼，卻沒有遮掩住他微笑的粉色雙唇。

Merlin有一瞬間好奇它們嚐起來會是什麼味道。

「所以呢？」Arthur偏過頭詢問。他一手撐著欄杆，另一手扶著塔壁，把原本就僅容一人通行的樓梯給嚴嚴實實地封了起來。他們下方的一對老夫婦倒是非常有耐心，到處張望，絲毫沒有表露出半分厭煩。

「什麼？」Merlin飛快地眨了好幾下眼睛，Arthur朝四周風景點點腦袋。

「景色。是否比圓塔還要壯觀？」

Merlin又停滯了一秒才捕捉到對方的問題。「是的、是的。」他回答，帶著莫名的心慌指了指Arthur大開的雙臂，「我、我需要、我想下去了。」

一待Arthur揭開他伸長的臂膀，側過身子好讓Merlin通過，Merlin立刻朝那道縫隙中擠去，然而通道太小，他的肩膀不得不擦過Arthur的胸膛，厚實的觸感令他當即臉紅。

他匆匆下到通往塔內的出口前，等候Arthur趕上自己，一面想辦法盡快讓臉上的紅暈在對方抵達以前退去。

天哪，這實在太愚蠢了，他才認識Arthur不到三天，甚至不知道對方的全名，卻光是和他錯個身就小鹿亂撞！

_你是二十一歲不是十二歲，Emrys！鎮定點！_

Arthur走過來，臉上帶著玩味的笑意，打量Merlin幾眼，沒有出聲調侃對方先前的落荒而逃，只是用腦袋點點出口方向，示意Merlin先走。

儘管如此，爬下那座高的不可思議的木梯時，Merlin必須不停在心裡默念著 _別看、別看、別看_ ，才不至於為了在他臉正上方那對渾圓的翹臀，失足摔落塔底。

一整路Merlin都心神不寧，甚至在騎上腳踏車五分鐘以後才發現自己忘記踢起停車架，而Arthur奇蹟似地沒有出聲取笑他。

他們往北出發。路上車子不多，只偶爾有幾輛交會。兩旁建築夾道卻不見喧囂，微風吹拂著Merlin的雙頰，他的黑色短髮如同青草般飄揚。他眼裡只有Arthur騎在前方的背影，理應是灑脫不羈的，可Merlin只看見了孤獨。

他往前踩，車輪聽話地向前滾，也帶著他的思緒滾回他第一次見到Arthur的那刻，在他們交換名字以前，那個眉宇間盡是憂鬱的年輕男人。Merlin不確定是不是正因為自己與Arthur才剛認識，有時人們對於萍水相逢的陌生人反而更容易卸下心防，因此對方才一再在自己面前鬆懈了警戒。

小時候母親教他切洋蔥時曾說，剝得越裡層，淚就容易流得越多，好在，祖母交給了她一個秘方，就是在剝的同時用水洗去會使人流淚的物質，那麼人就不會流淚了。

Merlin望著前方的Arthur，忽然希望自己能夠化作一彎水，如同這座城市裡蜿蜒無盡的運河，帶來生命，也帶走傷痛。

 

經過河岸邊一塊開闊的空地時，Arthur跳下腳踏車，招手讓Merlin跟著他把車泊在一棟土灰色的建築附近，彎彎手指要他隨自己走。

Merlin滿腹好奇地照做，一面小跑跟上的同時沖著Arthur挑起一邊眉頭，然而對方只是像之前Merlin在步行街做的那樣，轉過身倒退著前行，同時抱持著他神祕兮兮的微笑沒有解釋的企圖。

他們在快走到路底以前停下。

「這裡，你所謂世界最棒的餐廳！」他說，舉起左手如同揚起羽翼的鷹，滿面燦爛地向Merlin高聲宣布。

Merlin的目光循著Arthur的手看去，自牆上那四個巨大的深色小寫字母，移到窗後正在用餐的人們，再轉回Arthur興致勃勃的臉上，而後者正像個孩子，迫不及待地等待著Merlin的回應。

倘若你看見一只受困籠中的飛鳥，你會怎麼做？

他盯著Arthur殷切的神情一會，不發一語地掉頭就走。

Arthur慌忙追上去，莫名其妙，直問Merlin怎麼了。Merlin沒有解釋，只是叫對方看要跟上或者留在原地都隨他就繼續大步向前。

他跨上腳踏車，並未費心回頭檢查Arthur是否上車就往回騎去。風不斷拍打著他的臉，拉扯著他的衣角，然而他無法停下，他未曾減速，一直騎到他們之前經過的一家，有著黃底黑狗招牌標誌的平價連鎖超市門口，跳下單車，隨手將車子拋在牆邊便走進超市。他在被一行被衛生紙捲與餐巾紙佔據的走道聽見身後匆促的腳步聲，曉得Arthur追上了自己，沒有轉身或者停頓，逕自走到最底的冰櫃拿了兩盒冰淇淋出來，沉默地結帳再返回車邊。

一路上Arthur都落後他半秒，滿面費解，但還是亦步亦趨地緊隨在後。

他們回到Noma門口，Merlin把其中一盒冰淇淋戳到Arthur胸前。

「或許我很窮，」他說，「口袋見底還背著學貸，負擔不起一千七百克朗4一餐，也等不起三個月的預約，但是我、 _我們_ 不需要那些。」他的大腿正因為幾分鐘前的狂飆而隱約顫抖，心臟的縮脹在胸腔內清晰可聞，可回想起前一日在火車上，Arthur若有所思的落寞，Merlin更加感覺自己必須全數傾倒出來，才能消除自昨天以來就在胸口愈塞愈滿，幾乎令他窒息的悶塊。

「因為我們能享受他們所不願、不能，或者畏懼享受的──油膩膩但是天堂般的美味！」

Arthur先是一愣，看了看Merlin，又低頭看了看那盒廉價的香草冰淇淋，一點笑意出現在他臉上，越放越大，直到完全點亮整張臉，也暖和了Merlin的心。他一把接去那盒冰淇淋，拆開蓋子挖了一大杓，舉到兩個人眼前。

「沒錯，心肌梗塞的肥滋滋幸福。」

金髮的乞丐王子如是說，把那杓冰淇淋塞進嘴裡，開心地大口吃起來。

這下換Merlin錯愕地呆住。

他注視Arthur上唇邊緣那圈隱約的奶白色，感覺一股無法克制的衝動刷過嘴角；他跟著大笑。

「愚蠢但簡單的幸福。」

點著頭贊同，Merlin笑著含了一口冰，瞇起眼睛對上Arthur深邃的雙眸，再轉向Noma的招牌。午後陽光的照射讓陰影出現在字母下方，墊足層次，像幅潑墨藝術。

日光將他們烤得很舒服，而在Merlin的胸口，愉悅正冒著泡，令他感覺有些飄飄然。他微笑地邊吃邊回望Arthur，發現對方也正望著自己，眼神熱切，恰似在燃燒。

不能再好了。

他們並肩在全球第一的餐廳外頭，快樂地享用專屬於他們的年輕盛宴。

彷彿他們擁有整個世界。

然而他們終究只是兩名站在頂尖餐廳之外吃著廉價冰淇淋的年輕人；當餐廳的大門動起來，從內部走出一名面色不善的男人，Arthur恰好將最後一匙香草液送進嘴裡，Merlin邊笑邊拉著對方一路跑回他們沒有手煞車的腳踏車邊。Arthur的嘴角還沾著幾抹融化的糖漿，看上去傻得不行，全然沒有貴族的樣子，但他的雙眼明亮得足以媲美夕陽，對Merlin來說，那兩盒冰淇淋已經完滿達成它們的任務了。

他們繼續向北，騎到克里斯蒂安港的尾端，繞著休館而空無一人的歌劇院晃了一圈，最終選定在劇院前方的長椅解決幾乎被他們遺忘的午茶肉桂捲。

Arthur告訴Merlin，有許多人特別喜愛在有演出的夜晚，自對岸的舊城區搭船過來，那時劇院的燈光會全部亮起，暖黃的光影倒映在水面，從河上看過去，就像要航進一盞巨大的現代水燈。

「我假設你就是用這招勾引無數女孩的？燭光晚餐、美不勝收的歌劇院夜景，再加上一場感人落淚的絕美歌劇，終點站則是你公寓那張尺寸加大的雙人床。」Merlin挑起一邊眉頭，含笑地揶揄，「Bravo，Romeo！」

「我不勾引女孩子上床。」Arthur端正臉色，似真似假地說道，「你何不留著自己用呢，Merlin？既然那是你想出來的。」

「我不喜歡女孩子。」Merlin直覺地回應，接著才意識到自己說了什麼，連忙磕磕巴巴地補充，「別誤會，不是說我不喜歡她們，只是、不是那種『喜歡』……」

老天哪真是棒透了，他可沒預計要在這種時候向Arthur出櫃。

_真有你的，Emrys。_

「我曉得。」Arthur說，而Merlin的心跳暫停了一瞬，「但這招對男生也有效的。」他朝Merlin俏皮地擠擠眼睛，而Merlin 得耗盡全身的自制力才沒有崩解在長椅上。他在心底瘋狂對自己重複對方只是在說笑，別當真了，好確定自己的大腦在經歷過這樣的砲轟以後還能繼續正常運作。

「可別想用在我身上，」Merlin平板地說，努力維持表面的平靜，同時更努力地忽略他那顆跳得亂七八糟，幾乎要把胸腔撞出一個洞的心臟，「我會告你剽竊的！」

「想都沒想過。」Arthur瞇起雙眼，哼出一聲笑，「我知道你不吃這一套。」

_別幹傻事，Emrys。_

「那麼你認為我會吃哪一套呢，」 _狗屎，就說了別幹傻事，_ 「Arthur？」Merlin問，一半的內心在詛咒自己，另一半正打算買把煙火來大肆慶祝。

幾種情緒閃過Arthur的臉，拉鋸的空白持續了一秒，然後他張嘴，似乎正要回答Merlin的問題，此刻遠處運河上忽然一艘遊艇穿過，上頭的乘客一邊大叫著一邊朝他們揮手，Arthur像被閃電劈中那樣從椅子上跳起來，用力招回去，雙手大幅度地舞動，一邊吹了幾個響亮的口哨。

Merlin僵在原處，花了幾秒才轉過去怔怔望著對方的身影。

當Arthur回到位置上以後，看起來過度興奮到幾乎有些虛假，而且顯然刻意在迴避Merlin的目光；Merlin感覺自己的胃裡空了一大塊，卻沒有戳穿對方。

有那麼片刻，他們之間就只有幾不可聞的呼吸聲，與遠處樹叢傳來的啾啾鳥鳴。

好一會，Merlin才再度開口：「剛剛我們經過的那個村落，那是什麼？」

「克里斯欽自由城。」Arthur回答，聲音聽起來有幾分乾澀，「入口處有道木拱門的那個？」他終於轉過來看向Merlin，粗略地在空中比劃著，而Merlin點頭，「嗯。哥本哈根的『化外之地』。『自由之邦』。」

Arthur調整了一下姿勢，仍舊面無表情，但肢體放鬆了一些。

「他們宣稱自己是獨立於丹麥的聚落，擁有自己的貨幣、郵局、學校，之類的。在那裡，人們可以在室內吸菸，也不必擔心會因為抽大麻而被逮捕或是吃上官司。」

「你進去過那個地方？」Merlin問，純粹出於好奇。

Arthur點頭。

「唔，你知道，Gwaine就是個喜歡嘗鮮的人，對於挑戰威權他可是樂此不疲。」他聳肩說道，接著淺皺起眉頭，「一開始，老實說，我覺得有點不太自在。遊走在一堆嬉皮之間，外加許多渾身沾塗著顏料、或是布滿刺青的藝術家竄走其中，我在那裡完全格格不入，就是名意外闖入的外來者；然而，一會之後，忽然我羨慕起他們。」

Arthur轉回去，望向運河對岸，彷彿他能夠從那群小如蟻螻的黑點群中找到小美人魚雕像。

「那裡沒有暴力、沒有竊盜，也沒有爭鬥；身處其中的人會稱之為天堂。」他說，幾乎是用呢喃的音量，但Merlin還是能聽見他語氣內含的嚮往，「有時我會好奇，用他們的方式呼吸那樣的空氣會是什麼樣的感受。」

Arthur深吸一口氣，上半身傾向前，手肘撐在腿上架起了下頷。Merlin凝視著他背部的曲線，在落日之下曬得像是大漠裡起伏的美麗沙丘。

「你為什麼選擇來哥本哈根？」

「你還真是鍥而不捨啊，Merlin。」

「謝謝。有人會稱呼這叫作『頑固』。」

Arthur半回過臉，背光之中Merlin仍能看見對方臉上那抹淺淡的微笑。

「如果明天你仍固執地想繼續追問下去，我別無選擇也只好帶你親自去看看了。」 

聞言Merlin勾起嘴角。

「相信我，」他說，對著天邊染成一片紫紅的薄暮彎起雙眼，「說起執拗啊，騾子從來就沒贏過我。」

 

隔天，當Merlin踏出青年旅館門口時，一轉臉就看見Arthur斜倚在一旁。他單腿彎曲，向後抵著背靠的牆，低頭正朝手機裡輸入什麼。發現Merlin出現，他立刻把手中抓著的牛皮紙袋推到對方臉上。

「這是什麼？」Merlin抓下擋住視線的紙袋，好奇地挑著眉拆開折起的封口，一面垂首往內部瞧去。

「你的早餐，Merlin。丹麥風格。」Arthur回答，沒有從螢幕上抬起視線。Merlin從袋子裡掏出一顆灑滿某種黑籽的圓麵包和一小杯黑咖啡，困窘地望向對方。

「我不能接受這個。」他說，忽略因為麵粉香氣正咕咕作響的空蕩胃袋。

「就當作是份謝禮。」Arthur平淡地表示。

「謝什麼？」

這次，Arthur沒有應聲，只是偏執地繼續將目光黏在螢幕上，眼神認真得彷彿蘇格蘭剛宣布獨立了；Merlin假定他不想回答。

「好吧，但這東西，你們是怎麼稱呼的？」

Arthur終於轉過來，瞅了瞅Merlin手上正在轉著的小圓麵包，再瞅了瞅他一臉的好學，大發慈悲地說了一個詞，發音有點接近「轟史吐格」，但Merlin可憐的雙耳完全沒有接收到正確的頻率。

「嗄？」

Arthur失笑，再說了一次，聽見Merlin彆腳地學起他的發音，好笑地再次搖了搖頭。

「別在意，Merlin。丹麥語不是人人都學得來的，例如你就不是那塊料。」

Merlin決定無視這句話裡的歧視意味。

「我們今天要去哪？」他模仿著Arthur的姿勢靠到對方身邊，同樣貼著牆，吃起了導遊帶來的愛心早點，一邊觀察著Arthur在鍵盤上飛舞的修長手指。

「我們昨天是怎麼說的？」金髮男人的問句沒頭沒腦，Merlin一下沒反應過來，三秒以後他才了解Arthur在說些什麼，張嘴正打算回答，卻忘記自己有一小塊麵包還沒完全吞下，被嗆到大咳起來，而Arthur憐憫地看著他用握著麵包的拳頭猛捶自己的胸口。

「我們、我們──」終於恢復通順氣息以後Merlin艱難地說道，「你說你要帶我去看你來哥本哈根的理由。」

「是的。」他說，彷彿因為Merlin說中了他想要的答案而微笑起來，晨曦之中比初起的朝陽還要迷人，「所以要是你終於決定不再用氣管進食，那我們差不多就可以出發了。」

 

這一日的天空是灰白色的。

他們並肩走在人行道上，住宅區附近的巷弄只有出來散步順便遛狗與小孩的居民，街道出奇靜謐，只有他們的輕笑成為間或擾動湖面的水滴。

Arthur堅持品味哥本哈根最佳的方式就是徒步，Merlin毫無異議；他私心想與Arthur聊得更多，而腳踏車會剝奪這項優勢。

他盡量不去想他返回倫敦的班機就訂在明天這件事。

他們在大街小巷穿梭。偶爾Arthur會停下來，指給Merlin看任何他覺得有趣的事物，包括隱藏在地下的義大利披薩鋪，連結著裝載三個孩子、或是各種想像得到（或者不）功能的巨大車箱的腳踏車，二手唱片行櫥窗裡所展示的經典黑膠唱盤機。

Merlin注意到，這日的Arthur依舊鮮少談起自己。每當沒有什麼足以吸引他們的景象出現時，Arthur會央求Merlin講述關於自己的事。一個段落告歇，Merlin會留下缺口給Arthur，後者會填補幾句不涉及他自己的回應，再不著痕跡地把話題遷開，讓Merlin繼續另一個故事。

Merlin並不介意；他假設是Arthur太累不想說話，因為他的笑容雖然安恬，但相較於昨日沉靜不少。

Merlin同樣盡量不讓自己去想，那或許是由於Arthur也想到Merlin明天就要結束旅程的可能性。

於是他告訴Arthur，自己是怎麼在大一開學的草藥學通識第一堂課就遲到，坐他隔壁的深膚女孩沒有白眼他的姍姍來遲，反而和他一起竊聲奚落教室地點實在難找，進而成為他在大學結識的第一位朋友；還有他的第一支鋼筆，是他花了他人生的第一筆稿費從二手店買來的，走到哪都會隨身帶著，像枚幸運符，只要靈感一來他就會立刻在手邊能找到的任何一張紙──通常是他的筆記本，有時則是咖啡廳的餐巾紙──上書寫。

他不斷地講，不停地講，滔滔不絕，彷彿那樣就能阻止時間如水一般流逝。

穿過馬路以前，Arthur會將Merlin攔下，確定可以安全通過以後，再小心地扶著他肩胛上方，領著他橫越車道；Merlin每一次都嘗試著不要為那慍熱的觸感顫抖。

他們走到一處看上去擁有悠久年歲的古老建築──基本上就與這座城市超過半數的建築相去無幾──Arthur帶著他進去，Merlin則完全無心留意這座博物館的名稱，只是任由對方領著自己去到任何他想去的地方。只要有Arthur，去哪對於Merlin來說幾乎稱不上重要。

鑽入室內以後，Merlin花了兩秒適應因為光線變化而突然轉暗的視覺，Arthur則像個沒事人，輕鬆自在地走向櫃台，朝櫃台後方一位滿頭銀髮、皮膚黝黑的老太太露出一個他女性專用的微笑，不是他用來和女店員調情的那種，而是更真誠一點，招呼照顧你的長輩的那種。她抬起臉看見Arthur，立刻報以同樣熱絡的笑容。

「早安，Nina。」Arthur說，以Merlin對丹麥語的淺陋了解，能辨認出這句已經是他的極限了。

「早安，Arthur。」老太太用丹麥語和藹地回道，一邊朝Arthur後方的Merlin瞟了一眼，接著再說一句話。

Arthur一邊笑著回應，同時扭頭望了Merlin一眼。他們寒暄了幾句，而Merlin只捕捉到了幾個字眼，例如「Wegner5」和「朋友」。

「多謝，Nina。」

以及「謝謝」，Merlin再度為自己哀傷的語言程度暗自嘆了口氣。

Arthur輕輕拍了拍桌面，向後退開，轉過來朝Merlin招招手一邊往深處走去。Merlin跟上去，同時好奇地回首望了Nina一眼；老女士只是微笑著目送他們轉進博物館的展區。

Merlin花了一點時間才意識到自己在哪。自然的光線透過窗戶照進丹麥設計博物館，溫柔地打亮了每一件作品。博物館裡悄無人音，只偶爾有腳步踏過地毯的沙沙聲匆匆在走廊上一閃而逝。

他們穿過靜謐的長廊與一間又一間的展廳。Arthur不太說話，只是靜默地跟在Merlin身後，除了會呼吸和移動，宛若一尊被賦予生命、來自大英博物館的希臘雕刻。每當Merlin停駐在一件他想多流連片刻的作品前方，只要他一轉身，與Arthur四目交會，Arthur便會開口，自作者、背景一路侃侃介紹到創作概念結束。

任何Merlin為之駐足的作品，Arthur從未草率敷衍過任何一件。

Merlin不訝異對方會與博物館人員如此相熟。

當他們逛到一個充斥各種造型座椅的展示區時，Merlin發現Arthur第一次沒有跟上自己的腳步。

他停留在一張三腳的木椅之前，雙手拇指勾在長褲口袋內，看上去一下子小了十歲，只差沒有規律地墊著腳尖起伏。

那不是張有著太過奇特外觀的椅子，卻也不似一般起居室會擺放的休閒椅，最顯眼的特色是它自一側扶手柔順而下，連著椅墊一體成型曲起至另一側扶手的圓弧。三十度仰起的坐墊則讓人想順著那道傾斜滑入座椅中舒適地窩著不起來。

Merlin折回頭，走到對方身邊。

「打從有記憶以來，我的臥室裡就有這麼一張椅子。紅色的。」Arthur說，沒有自那張椅子上抬起臉，「我沒有坐過比那張更舒服的椅子；老實說，那不太容易，考慮到我家零零總總大概擁有百來張座椅，但我最喜歡的還是它，棗紅色，帶著一個舒服得不可思議的椅墊。」

他說這些話時嗓音壓得很低，像是不希望打擾到其他訪客，然而在他們身邊，除了各式各色的椅子，並沒有其他參訪者。

「我喜歡在上頭做各種事情：閱讀、塗鴉、寫作業，或者，乾脆什麼都不想。我不喜歡別人碰那張椅子，就算是朋友也不行；那裡有點像張屬於我的王座，也只專屬於我。」

Merlin張開嘴，正打算出言調侃，可Arthur忽然轉過來，朝Merlin拋了一抹倉促的笑容，那讓Merlin的話頭梗在喉嚨裡，一併掐住了他的呼吸。

那對眼睛藍得太過澄澈，彷彿上帝失手打翻了地中海，讓幾滴土耳其藍流入其中。

Merlin飛快地眨了幾下，移開視線回到眼前的木椅上。他調整了一下換氣的頻率，放棄所有可能打斷Arthur的念頭。有鑑於這是對方第一次主動提起關於自己的細節，他決定還是盡可能地傾聽就好。

「我一直沒有意識到為什麼我這麼喜歡它，直到某個特別炎熱的夏天──或許是十二歲那年吧，我記不清楚了──出於某個同樣記不得的原因，我坐在地上──」Arthur比劃著，「大概是在畫圖我想，然後無意間我往窗邊瞧去──」他的雙眸深邃卻似在發光，他抬起手，五指大開，而Merlin順著看去。

「它在對我微笑，這張椅子，在陽光之下，就在那一刻我想──」Arthur認真地盯著那張椅子，卻又似乎不是那張椅子，Merlin不確定他看見什麼，但他相信Arthur正注視著一件非常美麗的事物，「我要把這種純粹的、原始的感動傳下去。我希望有一天，人們能打從心底因為我的設計感到快樂。」

然而那點光芒很快隨著他的聲音暗了下去。

「你看見我的那一晚，我剛從自己的生日派對逃出來，才與父親通完電話，心情很差。和他的對話提醒了我，這整件事──來丹麥交換、這一切，像飄浮在空中的泡泡，在陽光底下繽紛絢麗，然而一旦你伸手去抓，你所能得到的，只有滑膩無奇的肥皂水黏著你的手，濕漉漉地告訴你這一切都是虛幻不實的。」

他轉過來，朝Merlin擠出一個微笑，笑得很美，卻讓Merlin感覺比較像是在哭。

他們安靜地走出博物館。

上空一片烏雲密布，氣壓低低地悶在他們頭頂上，而Merlin卻還是沒能找到自己究竟該說些什麼。

轉出柵欄外沒多久，第一滴雨就落到他的鼻尖，然後是更大、更多的雨水自天空傾盆而下。Arthur劈手抓住Merlin的手腕，一點也不像個早已習慣淒風苦雨的倫敦人，埋頭就是一陣拔腿狂奔。最後他們擠在一家咖啡店戶外的棚子下方，身邊盡是同樣前來避雨的觀光客，淋濕的衣物在驟然滑低的氣溫之下不堪一擊，風一吹來眾人就抖得跟一田熟稔的麥穗似的。

Merlin則盯著Arthur溼漉的金髮出神，後者正不耐煩地瞪著快要停歇的雨。遠方一線陽光自厚重的雲層後頭露出了一點希望，幾名帶著半個人身那麼高背包的旅行者在衡量雨勢以後，已經先行踏出遮雨棚的保護。

「我要帶你去看我的泡泡。」Merlin忽然宣布。

Arthur猛轉過頭來，而Merlin有點擔心他是否扭傷了脖子。

「啥？」

「我的泡泡。」Merlin又再重複了一次。

「你的……泡泡？」 

Merlin無視交換生錯愕的神情，掏出他許久未用的手機，打開電子地圖開始搜索。

找到市民公墓花了他們一點時間，畢竟他們得橫跨整個哥本哈根的舊城區，然後再朝市郊走上十五分鐘才會抵達目的地。

找到安徒生的墳寢則可稱得上是奇蹟了。

在大如公園的墓園裡，Merlin得追著剝落得只剩下半個字的斑斕指示牌，差點迷路（因為無論Arthur如何在後頭不斷追問，他都抵死不肯告訴對方自己究竟在這媲美迷宮的「花園」之內找尋什麼），又險些在一片更加氣派、或是裝飾華美的墓碑群之中錯過作家毫不起眼、被高聳灌木叢團團包圍的石碑。

以安徒生備受重視的程度，他的長眠之處實在是不符比例的低調。

「Merlin，你的泡泡呢？我可看不出這裡見鬼的會有任何──」

Arthur自柏樹叢後方大步踱出，一臉的煩躁在看見站在欄杆外，正仰頭細讀著碑文的Merlin瞬間煙消雲散。Merlin半轉過臉，朝對方投去一個微笑。

直到Arthur在他身旁站定，Merlin才開口，他努力保持著微笑。

「我沒有告訴過你，我為什麼喜歡童話。很多人以為只有快樂的人才會想讀童話，但並不是這樣。事實是，不快樂的人才需要童話。」

他的目光移回石碑，其上的墓誌銘他早已倒背如流。

_上帝在他軀殼裡所創造的靈魂是永垂不朽的。_

「安徒生不是個快樂的人，他窮困、其貌不揚，終其一身無法獲得他最渴望的愛情；然而，正因為他的不快樂流入了他的墨水，他筆下的無數個童話才會在幾個世紀以後成為我的庇護。

「你知道嗎？有時候，我會感覺寫作對我而言，是在架構一處庇護。一個安全無憂，能讓我逃離開這個世界的避難所。」他停下片刻，放任自己沉入那些他以為已經放下很久的孤獨回憶裡。

如果現實讓你失望，轉而投向另一個絕不會讓你難過的世界就成了顯而易見的最佳選擇。

「我不是一個快樂的小孩。耳朵太大，身材太瘦，所有你無法控制的事情，都會讓你成為一個容易攻擊的標的。」他說，瞇起眼睛，蠻不在乎地張望著兩側灌木，眼神卻沒什麼焦點。

曾經他花了很久的時間才說服自己並不是個雜種。

他有人愛，就算只有母親在身邊，但她所給予的包容和愛護，對於Merlin來說已經足夠。

還有更重要的，Merlin Emrys也是個普通的男孩，就與其他每一個人一樣，跌倒會哭，開心會笑。

讓自己相信這些理所當然的事情理應不該耗費這麼久，只是，當時的他甚至不滿七歲，要把「從垃圾桶撿來的」之流的荒謬言論從心底根除，必須費盡所有力氣才能辦到，因為當它們一再被重複，好多次，太多次，太多、太多次，你會開始質疑，卻不是對那群一邊朝你扔石子一邊用各種噁心的、與你沒有半點相似的綽號稱呼你、還為數眾多的惡霸，而是你自己──彷彿他們說的似乎真的有那麼點可能會是真的。

Merlin低下頭，停頓一會，眨了眨眼睛，把漫出來的情緒壓回記憶深處，深吸一口氣，再抬頭直直望進Arthur雙眼。

「氣泡或許看似脆弱，但只要你想，固化它，加入更多的糖漿或甘油，隨便，都好，它可以成為你的庇護所，為你遮風擋雨，在這個殘酷現實的世界裡保留一些你願意為之奮戰的東西。」

他靜了下來，等待Arthur回應。

然而Arthur沒有說話，表情波紋不驚，除了那一雙眼睛變得更加深邃，宛若漩渦那樣要把Merlin給吸進去，讓他開始擔心自己剛才是不是說錯什麼，又或者無意間一腳踏中了對方的地雷。

然後王子臉上迸出一個笑。

「認真的嗎，Merlin？甘油或糖漿？你還能想到什麼比那更沒勁的配方嗎？」

「那可是我媽傳授給我的獨門秘方！」Merlin不太認真地抗議道，為Arthur臉上越來越大的笑容跟著開懷起來，卻仍然假意皺起鼻子，「我敢打賭王子殿下可吹不出這麼牢固不破的泡泡，既然你的童年都花在欺侮下人和夥同你的狐群狗黨四處作惡為亂上頭！」

「你倒是挺了解我童年的嘛，Merlin？」

這下換Arthur瞇起雙目，如同盯上小雞的獵鷹，讓Merlin忍不住吞了口唾沫。

「我呃、我盡力而為。」

「瞧瞧你的四周， _Merlin_ ，」Arthur勾起嘴角，而Merlin忽然感覺背脊一涼，「你可不太聰明，不是嗎？我們在這裡，哥本哈根的公墓園，舉目四下無人而且人跡罕至，如果……我當真想對你『做什麼 _』_ ，你就算喊破喉嚨也不會有人前來拯救你……」

Merlin再次嚥了嚥。

他一點也沒去想Arthur想對他「做什麼」。

沒有。

就在他以為Arthur下一秒要撲上來的瞬間，對方卻訕然一笑，繞過他身邊逕自走了。

Merlin說不清自己究竟是鬆了一口氣，還是失落要更多一點。他望了周圍的墓碑一圈，一點也不意外沒有人能告訴他這個問題的答案。

等他再回過神，Arthur已經消失好一會。

天就要黑了，這種時候獨身在墓園裡遊蕩的下場可不需要賢者的智慧才能想像。

Merlin急忙小跑起來，繞過樹叢以後在主要步道上發現了那個英俊討厭鬼的蹤跡。他半圈起嘴，朝那抹背影放聲大喊：「你要去哪？」

Arthur頭也不回，揚起手擺了擺，回答的聲音倒是格外宏亮清晰：「去尋找我那失落的童年！」

Merlin啞然失笑，加速奔跑起來，好在夕陽落盡以前趕上對方。

等他們抵達市政廣場時，天色已經完全暗下。燈火照明了街道，也照亮了Arthur英俊的臉龐。

Merlin先是為對方來此一年居然從未涉足提佛利大驚小怪一番，而Arthur只是繼續辯稱他那「失落的童年」在在脫不了關係，接著他們又為入場門票針鋒相對好一會，因為Merlin快要見底的口袋根本就沒有為遊樂園保留預算，Arthur對此非常不以為然，攻擊對方先前指責自己沒到過兒童樂園簡直極其荒謬，因為他本身就是只鏽得不行的老鐵鍋，還竟然膽敢反過來嘲笑Arthur這只茶壺黑。

最終他們妥協，在不碰任何遊樂設施的情況下由Merlin自己負擔門票費用，雖然Arthur表示區區兩百多克朗佔他日常開銷的比例不過冰山一角，但Merlin堅持那是他尊嚴的底線，Arthur若是執意踐跨他就要翻臉，金髮貴族才終於退讓，放手讓Merlin維護他可憐兮兮的自尊。

夜間的遊樂園總是特別迷人。

墨藍色的天空之下燈飾如織，點綴著每一處街景、每一具機械。五顏六色的燈火搶著擠進Merlin的視覺，可他滿眼只看得見Arthur。

即使對方買了個熱狗堡就為了可以一邊吃一邊不停嫌棄它，Merlin也捨不得認真反唇相譏，因為他能感覺到Arthur並不是真心想抱怨麵包太乾或是肉質太粉，他只是希望能隨便找些什麼話題好轉移他們之間的空白。

他們沿著步道散步，週間夜晚的哥本哈根依舊不見擁擠人潮，即使熱鬧如樂園也不例外。Merlin安靜地跟在Arthur身邊，縱使歡笑聲喧鬧不絕於耳，他卻只顧著在對方沒有留意的片刻貪婪地撿拾著每一個Arthur落下的碎片。

「你悶悶不樂的樣子很醜。」他們繞了湖岸半圈時，Arthur如此評價。他終於解決了那個被他嫌棄到大峽谷底的熱狗堡，拍了拍雙掌好去除上頭不存在的麵包屑。

「還是你覺得我哭會更好看一點？」Merlin走到一旁，半趴到水池邊的欄杆上，注視著縮小版的中國塔樓還有一株披掛著暖黃燈火的垂柳倒映在水面上，釀成一片鏡中的火樹銀花。

安徒生熱愛這個地方，是因為他覺得在這裡夢想會實現，是嗎？但為什麼Merlin只感覺他短暫的美夢就即將要碎裂在這個地方、這座花園、這處天堂。

「你不屬於適合流淚的類型，Merlin。」Arthur跟到他身邊，瞅著他，Merlin可以感覺到對方的目光滑過他的側臉、頸部，在上頭繚繞跳舞，刺痛每一寸暴露出來的肌膚，「沒有人值得你的眼淚。」

他的心臟被戳了一下。

Merlin轉過頭，卻發現Arthur已經移開了視線，正凝望著遠方。撇除對岸傳來孩童快樂的尖叫聲，提佛利的夜景安詳如水也美麗如畫。

「你也一樣。不是個、適合哭鼻子的類型。」Merlin勉為其難擠出這句，「會像顆、泡爛的菜頭。」

他成功勾回了Arthur的注意，但在任何人來的及開口以前，一聲悶響自天際炸開，艷麗的煙火接力四射在夜空之上，如同彩色的浪花，湧現以後逐漸消逝褪去。其中一發煙火恰巧就綻放在Arthur金色的頭頂上方，猶如一頂皇冠，為他加冕， Merlin獨享了這份觀禮的特權，見證那一抹在Arthur臉上慢慢漾開的微笑。

如此珍貴，而且只屬於他。

轉瞬即逝，Merlin卻再也說不出任何一個字。

因為他滿心所想的，全是祈禱時間能夠永恆凍結在這一刻。

而明日永不來臨。

 

可惜沒有一日終不降臨。

Merlin在天光泛白時醒來，睜眼之後卻繼續躺著，沒有任何動作，只是怔怔望著上舖床底，希望能夠繼續逃避他的班機就在今日午後起飛的事實。

他感覺腦袋裡塞滿了棉花，蓬鬆又空洞，擠壓還不會發出聲響，只會默默地恢復原狀，毫無痕跡，彷彿一切從未發生過。

人的大腦是個狡猾的精密機器，會用記憶操縱你、愚弄你，只要時間夠久，再多細節記憶也無法重建最原始的場景，例如昨晚Arthur送Merlin回旅館時，不可錯認的留戀眼神。例如Merlin上樓以前再回首，已經不見對方身影時所感受到的抽痛。例如睜眼躺在床上，一片漆黑的寢室之中，Merlin卻感覺自己仍能隱約嗅到Arthur身上清淡好聞的香水味。這一切的一切，有一天都會泯滅在時光洪流之中，而Merlin就算傾盡畢生力氣，也無法留住每一個關於Arthur的細碎回憶。

於是他能做的，他所能做的，就是想辦法把剩餘這日裡每一分鐘的Arthur都刻進腦海，盡可能地將他所有的感受都化作文字，儲存在時間竊賊最後會翻找的地方。喝黑咖啡的Arthur。特意放慢腳步等待Merlin趕上自己的Arthur。在每個路口攔住對方的Arthur。在Merlin提出想最後再見小美人魚一次、沉默半晌後頷首同意的Arthur。

Merlin腦裡的時鐘仍不住滴答作響，瀰漫在他們之間的安靜只是令那個聲音更加尖銳刺耳，於是他只好用空虛慘白的詞彙試圖拼湊一個故事，好蓋過這種躁動的不適，然而他一張嘴，那個虛浮的故事立刻消失得無影無蹤，任憑Merlin怎麼挖攪都不願意出來。

他們再一次走到那處水岸。一週以前，他就是在這裡第一次遇見Arthur的，那時他們素昧平生，只是兩名匆匆打過照面的年輕人，未來的道路分別往不同的方向岔開，就如同地球上七十億的人口，終其一生不會再見。

然而Arthur在步行街廣場，決定朝Merlin走過來的剎那，就注定永久改變了他們命運的走向。

或許Arthur對此毫無自覺，但Merlin 曉得，Arthur會永存在他記憶汪洋之中，在他年近古稀、兩鬢斑白之際，還會從腦海中抽取出來，反覆品味的那人、那些回憶。

Arthur沉默地走遠，停在小美人魚身側。

他的背影在Merlin眼中如此孤單，彷彿幾個世紀他都會這樣站著，不會有人靠近，也不會有人陪伴，他寂寞的傷在此龜裂，風化成灰，被海風悄然無息地帶走。世界不會發覺他曾哭過、痛過，也愛過。

Merlin不想就這樣離開。

他捨不得就此拋下Arthur，拖著他折損的雙翼躺在岸邊，在這裡，在哥本哈根，在童話之都卻不信仰任何童話，棄守希望的權利，安靜地等待悲傷漫蓋過每一下呼吸，放任自己一吋吋沉沒，直至滅頂。

遠處聖阿爾班教堂的鐘聲連迭響起，預警著時限已到，而Merlin所能把握的，就只有現在。

什麼都好，也許只是某種方式、一條線，能繫著他們，不會就此各自漂浮向世界的兩端。

他匆匆走到Arthur身邊。

「Arthur，我……」他張開口，聲音卻斷在半空，因為Arthur轉了過來，直直望進Merlin的雙眼，直抵靈魂深處。

他願意做任何事、任何事──只要Arthur不要再用如此絕望的眼神看著自己因為他沒有辦法眼看對方如此心還能保持完整──

當Merlin恢復意識，他的嘴唇已經堪堪擦過Arthur嘴角，對方渾身一僵，Merlin瞬間知道自己搞砸了，他正打算撤退，然而Arthur卻扣住了他的肩膀，掐進上臂的肌肉將他再度拉向自己，而這次Merlin張嘴，心甘情願，任由Arthur加深這個吻。

他嚐到殘留在Arthur唇間的咖啡香。他溫熱的吐息。他柔軟的雙唇。

一切如此自然，彷彿早在每個輪迴、每段生與死之間，他們就已經吻過千次萬次。

他們在窒息以前分開，Arthur並未讓他離得太遠，他的手還棲息在Merlin肩上，安穩得宛若它們天生就屬於那處。他們的額頭相抵，兩人的胸膛都劇烈地起伏著。

「給我你的號碼，信箱，什麼都好。我會打給你，聯絡你，一回到倫敦就打。」Arthur緊貼著他的額頭呢喃，而Merlin無法回應任何一個字，只能努力克制住顫抖，用力點頭。

那天剩下的一切都模模糊糊。

當Merlin再回過神，他已經坐在準備飛往倫敦的班機上，機長正在廣播飛機因為載重不平均，行李艙需要重新調整，必須推遲升空。

他恍惚想起出關閘口外Arthur熾熱濃烈的眼神。

他的世界陷入一場暴風雪，被冰霜白霧包圍，唯有循著光才能安全降落，然而他卻必須背對太陽起飛；他不曉得該怎麼做，才能停止這種自己就要失事墜毀的感覺。

看見臨座老太太遞來的手帕以後，Merlin才發現自己在流淚。

「這麼捨不得丹麥？」

他低聲婉謝老太太的體貼，用手草草抹了抹那兩行不受控的液體。

「不我想我只是……」他說，就哽咽得再也說不出口。

 

_把心遺落在哥本哈根了。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 相當於EUR 228，NT 8232。  
> 5 指丹麥座椅設計大師Hans J. Wegner，其作品廣受歡迎，其中最經典的包含因John F. Kennedy與Richard Nixon辯論而聲名大噪的《The Round Chair》（又稱《The Chair》）、受中國傳統明式圈椅啟發的《Y Chair》、以及後文提到彷彿在微笑的《3-Legged Shell Chair》。  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[Jessie Ware - Say You Love Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAMM8JVbr8g)

_2016_ _，英國，倫敦。_

 

Merlin坐下以後的第一件事就是開口為自己的遲到道歉。他的經紀人在臨出門以前絆住了他，他費了一番功夫才說服對方讓自己關上電腦離開公寓。Arthur表示不介意，幾秒以後再補上一句「真的」，才終於讓Merlin收起愧疚的眼神。

他們簡短地彼此問候，接著有志一同地把焦點轉移到攤開的菜單上。Arthur飛快地掃過平實的菜色，餘光卻已經不由自主飄向餐桌的另一端。

他夢過這個場景，很多次，Merlin坐在他對面，黑髮亂得像剛睡醒，笑起來時帶著三分慵懶，用叉子漫不經心地戳著盤子上被他留下的黑橄欖片，在Arthur善意地揶揄他時眨也不眨地反諷回來。

 _但那是四年以前的Merlin。_ 他想著。 _你不曉得他是不是還是同樣的那個人。_

服務生來點餐，Merlin將目光投向Arthur，在看見對方尷尬、慌亂的神情時體貼地投來一個微笑，轉頭告訴侍者他的餐點。Arthur趕忙趁著Merlin說話的空檔再次瞄了幾眼品項，跟在對方之後完成自己的點單。被問及是否需要飲料時，Merlin要了一杯熱洋甘菊茶，而Arthur要了一杯同樣的，並用一個微小的微笑回應對面Merlin探詢的眼神。滿臉雀斑的年輕人離開，一併帶走了兩人的菜單，也帶走了Arthur在Merlin之前的掩護。那一對灰藍的眼睛就在他正前方。

他感覺自己應該說點什麼。

但Merlin搶先一步。

「他們這裡的油醋沙拉很不錯。」他笑了一下，「《Aithusa》被公布入圍以後，Freya──我的經紀人，就是帶我來這裡慶祝。她一直認為我把生菜的新鮮程度作為一家餐廳的首要評斷標準簡直荒謬，但，說真的……」

Merlin抬起一隻手，齊眉的高度。

「有些在這，在倫敦屬於極少數，提供的菜葉還帶著露水，稱得上新鮮，所以我可以假裝嘴裡沙沙作響的不是土。」

看見Merlin故作認真的表情，Arthur的笑意只憋住了一半，他嗆了一聲。Merlin無視他的反應繼續，再舉起另一隻手，擱在鼻尖前方。

「部分在這，泛黃，當你用叉子叉起一片蘿蔓葉時，它會在你眼前慢慢地、慢慢地垂下頭。」

Arthur在Merlin彎起五指模仿垂頭喪氣的生菜時咬住下唇，好吞回滾到嘴邊的笑聲。

「最後……」Merlin將左手移到胸前，「從倫敦動物園搶來的山羊乾草料，」右手收至相同高度，「在冰箱裡放了一個星期以後挖出來，可以直接進廚餘桶裡的爛葉。」他晃了晃兩隻手掌，「我不確定哪一個比較糟糕一點。」

Arthur正要接話，但Merlin逕自說下去。

「可憐的山羊，還是可憐的我們？」

這次Arthur完全沒能忍住，直接大笑出來，Merlin跟著咧開嘴，原本略為僵硬的肩膀平放下來，手放到桌面上，修長的手指隨意地交錯著，看上去放鬆許多。

「『Merlin Emrys，堅定又挑剔的膳食纖維信徒與山羊守護者』。」Arthur在額前用兩指拉出一道空氣粗體字，逗得Merlin樂彎雙眼，「Jamie Oliver該找你上節目。『Wizard M與原味主廚的魔法菜單』，孩子會愛死你們。」。

「不過家長會恨死我們，」Merlin低笑著搖頭回應，「因為他們再也沒辦法只花兩鎊五就能用快樂兒童餐塞住那些尖叫中的小嘴，好換取半小時不到的安寧。」

「我就不會恨你。」Arthur直覺地接口，看見Merlin立刻僵住，他連忙補上，「我曉得我姊姊也不會，相信她丈夫Leon也不會。總有會為下一代健康著想的人。有點信心。」

Merlin的愕然在Arthur的解釋之下化成一抹微笑。

「謝謝你們的鼎力支持。」他說，「我會轉告Freya這個主意的。」

Arthur點頭，拿起水杯朝Merlin敬了一口，好掩飾幾秒前在體內一閃而逝的驚惶。他的胸口正因為Merlin流露出的柔和神情而悶痛，很可能會持續上一整晚，而Arthur尚未找到能安然應付這種情緒的方式。

他幾乎快忘記自己有多想念和Merlin說話了。能只用一句話就讓Arthur驚慌失措，也能再只用一句話就令他展開笑顏。

Arthur從未向任何人承認過這點，包括Merlin本人，但是他清楚地知道自己是在哪一刻愛上眼前的男人。

那時他們都還年輕。

在秋日的午後像兩個用觀光腳踏車競速的瘋子，一分半鐘之內飆了近一公里沒有停歇。他站在世界頂尖的餐廳外，氣喘未勻，手裡抓著扁平的木杓與那盒廉價冰淇淋，嘴唇上還沾著幾點人工矯味劑煮成的香草糖液，Merlin在他身邊轉過頭來，瞇彎著眼睛，看上去快樂得很不真實。

彷彿在童話裡。

就是那一刻他明白，自己已經愛上了Merlin Emrys。

那一對在背光之下卻深得彷彿其中有火的灰藍色眸子，明亮得足以在暗夜中點燃希望，近得只需Arthur往前一步，探手就能碰觸。

可他沒有鼓足勇氣邁出那一步。

後來也沒有。

對於Arthur Pendragon來說，在課堂上直指教授的錯誤，或是拒絕客戶過於無理的要求，都遠比直接面對自己的情感要容易太多。

Merlin教會了他很多事。例如追求自己的夢想。例如用自己的方式活著。例如愛需要給予，也同樣需要被接受。但大多數，都是在他離開以後，Arthur才真正了解Merlin說的是什麼。

於是此刻的他只能坐在溫暖的餐廳裡，隔著餐桌卻不能伸出手，去握住那只纖細的手腕，用拇指摩娑那處柔軟的肌膚，感受之下自己的心臟渴望用相同的頻率為之鼓跳的脈動。

服務生在此時送上了湯與沙拉。Arthur的對面，Merlin正興致勃勃地講述著什麼，似乎與他所領養的麝香龜和驅蟲藥有關，但Arthur不甚在意，因為他的注意力大多落在Merlin微曲的眼角、因為溫暖而染上緋紅的顴骨，還有不停開闔的唇瓣上；他曉得這樣很糟，但他沒有辦法控制自己。

點頭謝過服務生以後，Merlin挽起袖子，一面繼續他的故事，同時俐落地單手夾住刀叉充當夾子，端起盤子往上頭夾了一些生菜。大概是太專注於他的故事，直到手伸過餐桌中線以後，Merlin才醒悟自己做了什麼，猛然停下動作，白色的瓷盤僵在半空。

「抱歉。」像被自己嚇到，他的臉一下脹紅，幾乎要熟透那般，歛下雙眼就要收回手，「積習難改，我猜。」

有什麼刷過Arthur的鼻腔，酸的他需要咬緊牙關才能壓下胸腔中那股猛翻上來的疼痛。

「請給我一點吧，拜託。」Arthur說，揚起誠懇的微笑，搶在Merlin縮回去以前遞出自己的空盤，「讓我有點東西能向雙胞胎吹噓。『魔法菜單的首席試吃員』，聽起來是個不錯的頭銜。」

Merlin鬆開手，讓 Arthur換下自己手中的盤子。他坐回位置上，微笑地小口吃著他的沙拉，但Arthur曉得，對方臉上泛著的笑意已經有那麼點不同了。他保留了片刻靜默讓彼此緩衝。

「好吧，」Merlin說，一抹不夠踏實的微笑橫跨他臉上，「我想你也聽我嘮叨夠Kilgharrah了；是時候聊聊你的事了。」Arthur聽得出對方仍試圖維持語調輕快，然而那沒能妨礙不安感在他血管裡竄走，「什麼時候回來倫敦的？」

他按住叉子，克制住用餐具在盤裡盲目亂戳的衝動，逼著自己對上Merlin的眼睛，「大概……兩年前左右。」

Merlin安靜了一小會。

「所以……比你預計的快很多。」

「是的。」

「真不錯。」Merlin微笑了一下，很快，快得讓Arthur知道他言不由衷。

「Merlin，我必……」

「你覺得現在向他們要一杯紅酒會不會太遲？」Merlin打斷了Arthur尚未脫口的道歉，朝Arthur投去一個安撫的微笑，放下刀叉，抬手企圖引起服務生的注意。

Arthur注視著Merlin與方才那名滿面雀斑的紅髮服務生低聲交談。瀰漫周身的疼痛將他釘死在座位上。

他早知道如此。在答應Merlin的邀請時他就曉得，這一晚他們勢必得面對這些，一根根挑起這些扎在肉裡的尖刺，它們埋得太深、太裡層，必須全部拔除才能阻止傷口繼續潰爛。

如果可以，Arthur希望是由他來流那些血，別是Merlin。

不該是Merlin。

但理想只可能存在於他的期望之中。

服務生帶著酒單回來，Merlin只草草翻了一下就點了一杯紅酒，彷彿他並不真的在意喝的是哪個年份、哪個產地，只要含有酒精就夠了。服務生帶著酒和一只高腳杯過來，為Merlin斟滿一杯，即將離去以前，Arthur請他再拿一個杯子過來，並把酒瓶留在桌上。

「改變主意了，」面對Merlin詫異的目光，Arthur強撐著微笑，「或許來點酒也不錯。」

Merlin張開嘴，似乎想說些什麼，卻在真的說出口以前再度闔上。然後再打開。再闔上。他試了三次才終於成功。

「別讓我看見你抱著這張桌子邊吐邊哭就好。我不想一邊拍著你的背、照顧你，還得一邊不停向餐廳經理賠不是。」

Merlin的聲音聽起來格外苦澀，但已經成功勾起Arthur的尷尬回憶，讓他忍不住咳出一聲笑。

那次真的是意外。他從來沒有想過自己有天會抱著馬桶，哭得不停打嗝，還趁著間歇往馬桶裡補吐兩口，而一切的起因，不過是為了安慰因為失戀來尋求Merlin肩膀的Gwen。

隔天Merlin數落了還在宿醉的兩人一頓，再用哀怨的眼神瞪了他們一上午，並在Arthur為了頭痛呻吟時再補上一記眼刀。

他好想知道現在的Merlin還會不會為了他喝醉而生氣或是擔心。

「再次為之道歉。」Arthur表示，「不過別緊張，我不打算重蹈覆轍。已經學到教訓了。」

「很好。」Merlin正色地回答，然後讓微笑慢慢佔據他的嘴角。

Arthur有點希望時間能停在這一秒，讓Merlin繼續用這種眼神注視著他，溫和得幾乎能令他融化成無數個分子落在椅子上，卻也哀傷的令他心痛。

Arthur不確定自己是否有能力繼續令Merlin微笑，但他會拚死一試。

「所以，」他換了一個輕鬆的語氣開頭，「宣傳進行的如何？」有點失敗，因為就連他自己都聽得出聲音過於沙啞，但那完全無法阻止Merlin立刻放聲呻吟。

「 _噢老天_ 。」

若非他手上握著刀叉，Arthur猜想Merlin會乾脆把臉整個埋入掌心。那稍稍點亮了Arthur的心情，讓他忍不住笑起來。

「要是Freya再多安排一場簽書會，恐怕我會沒有辦法阻止自己在一屋子不滿十二歲的兒童面前拿刀追殺那女人。別誤解，我很喜歡跟孩子們相處，只是我的手腕從幾天前就已經開始用二十種不同的疼痛方式向我抗議它操勞過度了。」

「我假設宣傳進行得很不錯。」

「進行得 _非常_ 不錯。」Merlin扔了個眼神並重重點了頭，嘆口氣後臉上掛起微笑，「至少可以支撐我繼續寫下一本了。」

「我不確定自己是否想擔任向Annie和James宣布好消息的那個人。」Arthur說，半悶著笑，「他們肯定會欣喜若狂到在客廳裡瘋狂尖叫亂竄，而他們的母親會宰了我，因為我讓她心愛的高級公寓瞬間淪為奔牛節場地。」

「你的確曉得那些牛隻在當天落日以前就會被殺掉吧？」Merlin調笑著提醒他。

「他們沒能撐那麼久。」Arthur笑著搖頭，「Leon會在他們抵達競技場以前就用擒抱將他們一個個拿下。你真該看看那個場面，他在念書時橄欖球打的可是中後衛。上次Annie跑不到一分鐘就被爸爸逮到了，縮在他懷裡咯咯直笑，而James只多逃了三十秒。你不會相信那隻七手八腳在我肩上爬的小猴子就是你上次見到的那個靦腆的小男孩！你知道嗎？當我抓住他的腳踝倒吊起來時，他居然大喊：『還要！還要！』然後啊，他媽媽……」

Arthur的話斷在桌對面Merlin溫柔的注視裡。

「怎麼了？」他問。

「沒事。」Merlin微笑地搖頭，「我只是……你談論他們方式……你看起來很……幸福。」一個侷促苦澀的笑，「真希望我也在場。」

Arthur幾乎要說 _我也希望你在_ ，但他沒有。他成功克制住自己了。

「我曉得。」

Merlin從來沒有見過Arthur任何一位家人。他們還在一起的時候，Arthur的家庭幾乎是談話禁忌，或許他提過Morgana的名字，但次數單手就能數完。

早年還沒向家人坦白以前，Arthur會避免在Merlin面前提起他們。或許是出於逃避心態，認為只要不觸及相關話題，他就可以不用強迫自己去面對這個問題。他知道Merlin一直在等著自己，但他卻放任自己得寸進尺地利用對方的包容。

「他們……他們現在知道我的狀況了。」Arthur低聲說道，抬起眼，靜待Merlin的反應。

Merlin微弱地「噢」了一聲，似乎沒有料到對方會突然提起這件事，圓潤的眼睛緩慢地眨著，而他停頓許久，甚至開始咬起下唇，似乎想從中嚼出一個合宜的回應。

「那、那很好。我為你感到開心。」最後他擠出一個微笑，然後微笑逐漸放大，在餐廳昏黃的燈光之下看起來如同在夜空中綻放的煙火，「真的。」

Merlin是真心替Arthur高興的，他曉得，但這無助於羞愧感將Arthur淹沒。他滿嘴苦澀，無法決定提起這件事究竟是不是個錯誤。

他們相愛得太早，太多事情還沒有準備好他們就已經起跑。不斷錯失的節奏讓他們踉踉蹌蹌，最終跌得遍體麟傷。

即使是現在，Arthur甚至也沒有把握若是時光倒流，自己是否有足夠的能力讓一切都步上正軌。

「謝謝。」他說，而對桌，酒窩還在Merlin的右頰上。

「小事一樁。」他溫聲回應。

他們談論起Merlin的母親，Arthur十分高興得知Hunith恢復得不錯；接著是Merlin畢業以後的發展，大多數的訊息Arthur先前就已經透過網路得知了：取得碩士以後，Merlin決定返回卡地夫照顧母親。他進入當地一家小型獨立出版社擔任編輯，閒暇時則書寫Aithusa的故事。第一本書意外地熱賣，他辭去了編輯的工作專職寫作，偶爾也為地方小報的親子專欄撰寫文章。當他的寫作事業發展到他必須時常往返倫敦以後，母親便鼓勵他回到倫敦。Merlin隔週就會到卡地夫探望她一次。

談起母親和寫作，Merlin的笑容就變得更多更頻繁，但他並未因此丟失他的謹慎。

他把話題侷限在只見過面兩、三次面的朋友會聊到的保險範圍內，例如Arthur現在是否還住在同一間公寓，而James和Annie現在幾歲、在哪上學，諸如此類，完全迴避了較為私密的話題，像是要表明自己無意刺探Arthur的隱私那般。

Arthur感受得到Merlin的小心翼翼，他同樣明白對方的想法。

就算他們能夠重新開始，Arthur也不能肯定Merlin是否還會如同多年前那樣全心全意地相信自己。被火吻過的人都懼怕烈焰。

或許就讓他們保持這樣的方式，不需要知道對方是否正在約會，或是已經有了穩定的交往對象。

他可以不用去過問Merlin的感情生活。不用得知是不是有個男人曉得，要在他剛下床、走路還搖搖晃晃時先遞上一杯咖啡。在他睡著時用被子裹住他，才不會讓他的肚子光上一整夜而感冒。在他從床上滾下去以前拉回來收在自己懷裡。在他生氣時率先認錯。在他難過時摟住他。在他高潮時獻上自己的肩、自己的背和腰，讓他攀附，發洩快感衝擊之下的空白。還有在任何他想要的時候，好好地、認真地親吻他。

現在的Merlin過得很好，對Arthur來說就夠了。

「Arthur？」Merlin輕喚，微偏著臉，朝桌子這端投來擔心的視線。他眨眨眼讓自己回到現實。

「抱歉。我只是……」 _忘記能就這樣看著你感覺有多好了。_ 「真的很久沒見到你了。」

「是啊，我曉得。四年呢。」Merlin笑起來，或許因為他的酒杯已經見底了三次，他的談吐與動作已經有幾分慵懶。他沒有再添，但如果他伸手去搆酒瓶的話，Arthur認為自己應該會阻止他。

「說到這個，我得問你一個問題。一個有點奇怪的問題。事先聲明，我與很久沒見的朋友聊天時都會問他們這個問題，不是針對你。」

Merlin說完以後刻意停了一下，好勾起Arthur的好奇心；顯然蠻成功的，因為Arthur將手中剛拿起的酒杯又放回了桌上。

「你有沒有google過我？」

Arthur嗆了一下。他萬分慶幸自己剛才沒有喝那一口酒，否則現在應該已經有半數噴在桌上。

「什麼？」

「 _老天_ ，我知道你有。從你的表情我就知道你有。這真的很不公平！」Merlin憤憤地大聲抱怨。

「你為什麼要問這個問題？」Arthur艱難地問道。

「陌生人能夠從網路上弄到關於你的私人細節比你想像多太多了。一但你擁有了一個推特帳號，你基本上就沒什麼隱私剩下了。特別當你不再是個……『誰都不是』以後。」Merlin對著自己皺眉嘀咕，向後靠上椅背，Arthur看得出來酒精降低了他的防護牆，他的咬字有三分都留在嘴裡，「我的朋友……來與我說話的人，我都不知道誰知道或不知道我什麼。坐在他們對面、現實中的我，在他們眼裡，是什麼樣子？在無形網路上的我又是什麼樣子？這很……」他煩躁地擺了擺手，但因為醉意，只揮到一半就落回桌上，「讓人心煩……我早該在向你嘮叨我那些冗長的生涯故事以前就先問你這個問題，可以為我們省下不少時間。」

「別這麼說。我很享受坐在這裡，聽你說話。」 _非常、非常地享受_ ，Arthur想，但他沒有說出來，「如果這樣能讓你好過一點，你也可以反過來搜尋我。」

「你怎麼曉得我沒有？」

「因為若是有，你就會發現我不再為Pendragon投資公司工作了。」他說，瞬間後悔，但話已出口無法收回。

Merlin似乎用了幾秒才明白過來。他瞪大那雙湛藍的眼睛，從椅背上慢慢掙脫出來，上半身不斷前傾直到胃的下緣緊貼桌邊。

「你、你離開了？怎、怎麼會……？我是說，那麼你現在在做什麼？」

他皺著眉頭，看上去驚訝又困惑，Arthur不確定這是不是個好跡象。

「大概一年多前，我和Gwaine……我們出去喝酒時，他提到他和他大學的同學──同樣主修工業設計──打算在倫敦成立一間獨立工作室。他們需要資金，也需要熟悉設計與市場的人才，便來詢問我是否有意願投資，甚至是加入他們。而我說……好。」

喜悅登時在Merlin臉上炸開，點亮了他的眉眼，笑容絢爛奪目。

「這、這太棒了，Arthur！」他驚嘆，其中的興奮真誠得令Arthur無法忽視，「我是說，你一直以來都想走這條路不是嗎？」

「是的。」他低聲回答。

「這真的──我真的很為你開心。」即使隔著餐桌，Merlin雙眼閃爍的光芒依然直直照入Arthur眼簾，「真的。」

他想要說 _那都該歸功於你_ ；說 _是你讓我鼓起勇氣邁出第一步_ ；說 _為此我永遠虧欠你_ 。但最後Arthur什麼也沒說，只是繼續微笑，直到臉頰開始發痠也不能停止，因為他不曉得除了微笑以外，自己還能做出什麼回應而不會逾越他們現有的關係。

「噢──噢噢噢，我們必須為這件事喝一杯。一定得喝。」Merlin彈起來，挺直身子，伸長手就要去拿酒瓶，而Arthur沒有阻止他。

他無法阻止他，無法在Merlin這麼快樂的情況之下。

他想要這一晚對Merlin而言是快樂的。

如果這最終還是成為他們最後一次的會面，那麼多年以後，當Arthur回憶起這一夜時，至少他還能為此感到慶幸。

Merlin舉起玻璃杯，葡萄酒的紅將他灰藍的眼眸襯托得更加深邃。「敬實現夢想。」

「敬實現夢想。」Arthur複誦著，輕碰對方酒杯。

 

他們步出餐廳時正飄著雨，雨勢不大，但已經足夠把整條街浸泡在雨水和黑夜之中，澄黃的街燈被潮濕渲染成一片模糊。壞天氣驅趕了街上的人群，迫使人們待在室內。有賽事的夜晚，酒吧按照往例燈火通明，為球隊加油的吆喝聲隨著賽況從屋內一陣陣傳出，如同海潮起伏。

他們站在餐廳門口不算寬敞的遮雨棚下，Arthur正試著從擠滿傘桶的把手海中找回屬於自己的那把，Merlin在他兩步之外，往潮濕的街道望了一眼，豎直大衣衣領轉過身來，用拇指比著地鐵站的方向，「所以我就……」

「你沒帶傘。」Arthur從桶子內拔出一柄，直起腰，宣布他的觀察。

「呃，沒有。」Merlin愣住，似乎沒料到對方會打斷自己。

「讓我送你過去。」Arthur說，一邊撐開傘。黑色、有點年歲，但夠大也夠堅固，能夠輕鬆容納兩個人在下方並行。

「不用了，我很習慣……」

「我送你過去。」Arthur堅持，「你會感冒。然後你的經紀人會割了我的喉嚨。」

Merlin噴出一聲笑，「等等，你是怎麼從我淋雨一路聯結到被Freya追殺的？她甚至都不知道你的名字！」

Arthur沒有回應，Merlin看得出他顯然不是在說笑。

「Arthur……」Merlin嘆了口氣，「你真的不需要這麼做，我很習慣這種天氣了。」

「我不會要求上樓的。」Arthur說，眼神堅定不移，「求你。就到地鐵站。」

Merlin注視著Arthur一會，接著轉頭移開目光，Arthur能看見他的喉結因為吞嚥上下滾動。然後他轉了回來，帶著苦笑。

「好吧。」他說，而Arthur終於露出笑容。

他們縮在傘下。雨水無聲無息地落到傘面上，匯集，再滾落。一切聞起來都濕漉漉的。

Arthur用靠近Merlin的那隻手握傘，好防止自己忍不住去牽對方的手，或者更糟的，伸手去扶他的腰。他將空的那隻手握成拳收入口袋，以平息掌心上莫名的空。

不過，不需要他伸手Merlin就已經靠得夠近了。他們的肩膀不時碰撞，Merlin的上臂會輕輕擦過Arthur的，他必須相當專心才能讓自己不要過於在乎這些碰觸，而是把注意力放在前方的路上。

Merlin很安靜，他們都很安靜，唯一能被聽見的，只有帶著水氣的淺淺吐息、腳步聲，以及踏過水窪濺起的水聲。

他們經過商店櫥窗，經過寧靜的教堂，很快，地鐵站就在不遠處。

Arthur握著傘，沉默地跟在Merlin身邊。

他們站到地鐵站的圓形標誌下方。連接著地鐵入口的是一處通往建築內部的長廊，筆直延伸，像連接巨獸胃袋的食道，腳步匆匆的城市人不斷從他們身邊走進去，毫無防備地被怪物生吞入腹。

Merlin站在入口，朝深處眺望。

Arthur注視著對方的側影，告訴自己他必須守住承諾、讓Merlin走入地鐵站，搭上抵達月台的第一班車離開，於是他繼續靜默地站著，握緊傘柄，或許太緊，一會他的掌心就會留下指甲印出的凹痕，聆聽雨水從屋簷淌落，滴答滴答。

片刻之後Merlin轉了回來，一個不確定的微笑在他臉上。

「改變主意了。」他說。Arthur猛眨眼睛，「我想走路回去。剛剛酒實在喝了多一點，需要來點新鮮空氣。」語調輕快但有些失穩，他頓了一下，「你可以先回去，沒事的。雨似乎變小了，而且我保證，當Freya問起時絕不會提到你的名字。」

「我、我不介意。」Arthur結結巴巴地回應，他的大腦還沒能回復正常運轉，「新鮮空氣很不錯。我可以和你一起去。」

「很好。」Merlin說，快速擠了個微笑，拉過Arthur握傘的臂彎，帶著他沿著肯辛頓高街繼續往下走，把地鐵站逐步拋在身後。

他在第三個櫥窗前鬆開Arthur的手，突然失去溫度的手肘像丟失了保護，有那麼片刻Arthur以為自己會迷失在這雨夜，像艘失去導航的船，即便Merlin就在同一張傘下，他身邊的幾吋之遙。

他們有一搭沒一搭地聊著。如霧的細雨形成一個巨大、安穩的膜，將他們安全地包裹其中。偶爾Merlin溫潤的笑聲會在傘下響起，牽動Arthur的胸腔，引發另一陣低笑。

走出荷蘭公園時，Merlin問起了雙胞胎對於第二集的感想。當他聽見Annie與他一樣，比起主角，更偏愛他的同伴，那隻名叫Falco的灰背隼時，他露出了一個巨大的閃亮笑容，然而他拒絕透露他的理由。

「你得去看書。」他對Arthur說，咧著嘴，「看了書你就會明白了。」

之後無論Arthur再怎麼利誘或請求，他都只是保持沉默，用含有深意的微笑回視對方。

雨勢逐漸消停，路人紛紛從傘下探出手測試天氣，大部分的人在收回掌心以後跟著把傘也一併收合起來；但Arthur裝作沒注意到雨停了，自顧自地繼續撐傘向前。他希望Merlin沒有發現；又或者，雖然發現了，但也同樣假裝雨絲毫沒小過。

Merlin在每個路口低聲告訴他該往哪去，在Arthur沒有注意到號誌變色時拉住他。每一次Merlin的手掌停留在他彎起的手臂時，Arthur都希望能有那麼一次，Merlin會忘記把手收回口袋。

可惜希望總會落空。

Merlin領著他在一排白色的平房之前停下。幾戶人家的窗口亮著，剪影在其中遊走，住宅區的街道是一片寂靜，除了遙遠的街底隱約傳來幾聲犬吠，在空蕩之間迴響。

「我到了。」黑髮男人說，刻意轉過臉望向公寓，閃避著不願迎向Arthur的視線。他的雙手插在大衣口袋內，堆高的肩膀將他的身形剪得更加削瘦頎長。

這是重逢以後，Arthur第一次注意到埋藏在Merlin眼角的疲憊，沿著眼尾延伸，消失在眉梢之末。

他們真的都不再年輕了。

「說好的，我不上樓。」Arthur說，用盡全身力氣才沒有把相反的話說出口，「也請別告訴我你的暖氣壞了。」

Merlin聞言啞然失笑，顯然記起了他們的第一次約會。

「不，我的暖氣很好，蓄勢待發，像準備高唱『等不及稱王』的小辛巴。」他含笑地回答，「我不會問你要不要上來喝茶，也不打算與你有任何脖子以上……或者以下部位的肢體接觸。這樣對你來說可以嗎？」

Arthur望著他，不曉得該怎麼回覆。他渴望回答說 _不_ ，直接靠上前去拉住Merlin，將他收入懷中，捧著他的臉親吻他，吻他的眉毛、眼角與眼瞼，吻走那些倦意與悲傷，補回那些他們錯過的、來不及擁有的、破碎的時光；但是他強大的自制力打贏了這仗，於是他什麼都沒有做，只是如同一尊球賽附贈的點頭娃娃那樣潦草地點著腦袋。

「那麼就晚安了。」Merlin勾起一抹微笑，「這一晚很愉快。謝謝你。」

Arthur悄聲回應 _我也是_ ，眼看Merlin轉身一步步爬上階台。他在進門以前停下，回過身來，嘴唇半張似乎想說些什麼，但始終沒有一個字浮現。

「晚安。」Arthur說，用一個足夠讓Merlin聽見但不足以吵醒鄰居的音量為他填上那處空白，強迫自己轉向地鐵站的方向，驅使僵硬的雙腿動起來。

他知道自己在拐過轉角以前不能回頭看任何一眼。

因為他害怕要是回頭，會看見Merlin還站在公寓門口，遙遠地目送自己的背影離去。

而他更加害怕要是回頭，看見那裡其實早已空無一人。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[Boyce Avenue feat. Fifth Harmony - Mirrors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvEZUbzqqyM)

_2009_ _，倫敦，英國。_

 

倫敦陷入二十年來最冷的冬天，寒假還沒開始就下了初雪，不到一天時間白色就佔據了所有視野。暖爐的銷售量大幅提升，電器行員工忙著將新批進的貨物運入倉庫，轉頭再將它們搬出來交給櫃台前排隊結帳的顧客。擠在皇家衛兵前拍照的觀光客個個把自己裹成兩倍體型，從遠處看起來像一串排列緊密、此起彼落閃著光的聖誕燈飾。

Gwen從歐洲之星上打給Merlin，抱怨自己正卡在隧道裡，列車由於過低的氣溫拋錨，不知何時才能排除故障，她和家人美好的法國假期第一天就要這樣泡湯了。

除了深表同情，Merlin不知道還能怎麼安慰她，因為他自己的處境也沒好上哪去。

他宿舍的暖氣大概因為年事已高，雖然在運轉，卻老是會讓他懷疑自己是不是其實忘記給機器接上插頭。報了維修，但倫敦的技工效率眾所周知，說不定自己動手修理還能趕在被凍死以前搞定──前提是他曉得該怎麼修理。他把門窗全都關得死緊還是沒能防止低溫入侵一切，房裡的空氣悶滯得足以讓一整缸的鯊魚都溺死，但Merlin不敢讓窗戶留下一絲縫隙，因為冷風會不停從那道細縫鑽進來，找尋他層層衣物之間的破綻，撲上去撕咬任何一吋暴露的肌膚。

他坐在電腦前趕著最後一份期末報告，指尖凍得發疼，麻木地敲在鍵盤上。每打五分鐘他必須停下來休息一會，活動一下僵硬的手指，讓血液流回它們該去的地方；每隔十分鐘他必須再泡一杯熱茶，因為上一杯在五分鐘前就已經和他冰冷的嘴唇差不多溫度了。

報告只剩最後收尾的一段，所以他也懶得移動到學生咖啡廳去；那裏擠滿了還不想返鄉的喧鬧學子，攝入過多的糖分、咖啡因，或許還有酒精，正在大肆慶祝放假而歡騰不已，他無法在那麼吵雜的環境之下潛心工作。

打出最後一個句點時他的手機恰好響了起來。Merlin在位置上跳了一下，花了幾秒鐘才催促凍僵的四肢恢復動作，捕捉到那支正在桌面上顫抖的手機，目光還掛在結論末段，一邊用舌尖掂量著結語的力道，一邊把手機送到耳邊。

「Emrys。」

「嗨，Merlin。是Arthur。Pendragon。」

他一定是停頓超過了一秒，因為那個聲音接著說道，帶著不必要的焦慮：「丹麥？哥本哈根？還記得嗎？」

「Arthur！是的，當然！Arthur！我當然記得……」Merlin忍不住微笑，感覺溫意終於流回身體，「你、你過得如何？我一直很期待你打來！」

他怎麼可能忘記？從他回到倫敦那天開始他就一直在等待這一通電話。Gwen已經威脅Merlin不准在他們的規律的午餐約會上提起Arthur的名字超過兩次，否則她就要拒絕出借她心理學通識的筆記給對方，而Merlin必須仰賴那幾頁可憐的薄紙才有可能通過他的期末考試。

他和Arthur通過幾封電子郵件，但那遠比不上實際聽見他的聲音。甘醇、好聽的男中音。某些夜晚，Merlin會試著在腦海拼湊、回味Arthur說話的語氣，想像他在自己耳邊低語的情話，不夠完美，但已經足夠讓Merlin感覺戰慄電流般竄過背脊，下身一團火熱。

「我回到倫敦了。」Arthur說，Merlin能聽見對方語氣中的笑意。他想像著Arthur正在電話的另一頭，穿著酒紅色的高領毛衣（他是會穿高領毛衣的人嗎？），麥金色的頭髮亂得恰到好處，空的那隻手隨興地插在長褲口袋，斜倚在窗邊，修長的雙腿交疊，臉上掛著笑。「昨天晚上到的。」

 _就像他答應過的。_ Merlin想著。

「我知道這樣有點突兀，不過，你晚上有空嗎？」Arthur問，「有興趣和我一起吃頓晚餐嗎？」他頓了一下，「如果你有別的安排也沒……」

「我很樂意。」 _萬分樂意，_ 「事實上你打來的正好，我剛結束我的最後一篇論文。晚上有人能陪我慶祝假期正式開始再好不過。」

「太棒了，」Arthur說，「我再發地址給你。八點好嗎？」

「八點很好。到時見。」

掛上電話以後，Merlin用了半分鐘坐在螢幕前傻笑，三秒鐘伸了一個懶腰，摩擦掌心，準備再把報告從頭到尾順過一次，而整個過程，笑容在他臉上從沒有淡過。

 

晚餐非常的美好。

Arthur看起來跟三個月前一樣──或者甚至更加迷人。他沒有穿著Merlin想像中的酒紅高領毛衣，而是一件墨藍色的襯衫，在溫暖的餐廳裡將袖子挽到手肘，看上去隨意而迷人。

Merlin必須非常小心才不會在桌面下Arthur入侵他領域的鞋尖蹭過靴側時亂了手腳；他的表情看上去如此泰若自然，讓Merlin懷疑足踝附近徘徊的那些若有似無的碰觸或許只是他的幻覺。

Arthur依然是個英俊的討厭鬼，傾盡全力，決不放過任何一個可以取笑Merlin的機會。幸好，三個月以來Merlin沒有荒廢與Gwen鬥嘴的習慣，因此反唇相譏對他而言不算難事，那最後總會逗樂Arthur，而Merlin不勝樂意看見微笑浮上對方唇邊。

他好奇這夜結束以前自己能不能獲得一個吻。或者更多。Merlin猜想肯定是那幾杯酒把他的大腦攪成一團亂泥，才會導致他有這種妄想。但老天，他真的、真的衷心希望如此。

飛雪充斥街道的每一吋，把所能接觸的每一件事物，停在街邊的汽車與摩托車、呆立的電話亭、公寓的窗沿和商店的遮棚都灑滿一層厚厚的糖霜，整個倫敦看上去冷冽又甜膩。

站在餐廳外，他們用厚重的大衣把自己包在暖和之中。Merlin戴上他最厚的羽絨手套，徒勞地想留住最多溫暖，好撐回他那缺乏暖氣照料的小宿舍寢室。他將手插入大衣口袋，奢望能減緩熱量從指尖末梢流失的速度。

他曉得道別的時刻已經到了，他該柔聲說出「再會」，轉身離開，前往地鐵站，但是他的眼睛仍流連在Arthur身上。天曉得，三個月的別離太長而兩個小時的晚餐太短；他多麼希望這一夜能不斷延伸，永無止盡。

Arthur握著手套，突然失去了晚餐時的從容，此刻的他看起來並不比Merlin自在。

「所以，你要回宿舍是嗎？」他抬眼，修長的手指撫弄著黑色皮手套。

「是啊，在新十字站附近。不算太遠。」

「我在想，只是在想……」他說，Merlin咬住下唇內側的肉，忽視心臟在暫停一秒以後開始怦然加速，「如果你沒有其他的事情，要到我那去喝杯茶嗎？既然你說宿舍的暖氣不太靈光，我公寓的還算堪用，我是指，至少它沒放任我的房間變成一間間天然冷凍庫。」

Merlin注視著Arthur海藍色的深眸，微笑地點頭答應，望見對方眼中少見的羞怯逐漸化成一抹撼動人心的溫柔。

 

Arthur的公寓不意外地坐落在北邊的高級住宅區。出了地鐵站以後他們幾乎沒有交談，Merlin隱約感覺得出一股緊張的氣氛在他們之間流動。他的第六感告訴他有什麼即將發生，而他只是抬出更多理智把它們壓沉回腦袋後方的深處。

Arthur走在前頭，與門衛打了聲招呼。西裝筆挺的安全人員面無表情地掃了Merlin一眼，又把注意力轉回櫃檯後方的文件上。

他們步入一座有著落地玻璃的電梯，窗外的景色隨著高度攀升更加一覽無遺。Merlin貼在角落，垂下視線好逃避Arthur的目光，雖然他曉得實際上Arthur正認真地盯著電梯按鈕，好似上頭貼了一道他沒有辦法在五秒內解開的深奧謎題。

Arthur領著他走出電梯，在正前方門邊的電子鎖上輸了幾個號碼，再刷過鑰匙卡，握著把手推開大門，對著Merlin側了側腦袋。

「請進。」他說。Merlin朝他拋去一個微笑，走入Arthur Pendragon的神祕領域。

男人的公寓流瀉著北歐冷冽、乾淨的俐落風格，大地與灰白為主的色系爬滿了空間的每一吋。家具和擺設的重點，比起華美繁複的修飾，更側重實用。那一張棗紅色的三腳椅就在客廳的邊角，與書櫃為鄰，成為整座空間裡最富生命力的色彩。

Merlin進門後用腳褪下鞋子，一面往客廳內走去一面忍不住讚嘆。這處公寓看起來就像Arthur，看似簡單直接，必須仔細探究，才會發現埋藏在表面之下的細膩心思。

他轉身想告訴主人自己多麼欣賞對方的布置，方回首就被Arthur按到一旁的牆上。他撬開Merlin的嘴，舌頭直接滑了進來，潮濕又滑膩，火辣到不行。

Merlin扣住Arthur的後腦，手指穿過他渴望觸摸已久的柔軟金髮，在其中穿梭、糾纏。他吸吮著Arthur的唇瓣，滿意地聽見對方發出難耐的呻吟，再更激切地吻回去，舔進他濕熱的口腔。

扶著Merlin腰際的手心滾燙。

「……會太快嗎？」年輕男人貼著Merlin的嘴低語，他稍微退得更開一點，但Merlin仍然可以感覺他溫暖的氣息噴灑在自己唇上，「如果你覺得太快我可以……」

「 _不_ 。老天哪 _不_ 。天曉得剛才在餐廳我幾乎是耗盡所有自制力才沒有撲到你身上。」

Arthur嗆了一聲短笑，再次吻上Merlin。他們的下半身迫不及待地磨蹭，熱切地想從對方身上汲取更多溫度與愉悅。

Arthur的手指在Merlin褲頭流連，等待對方應許以後才滑入牛仔褲裡，隔著內褲揉著他早已半硬的勃起，Merlin忍不住呻吟。Arthur的手鑽進內褲裡頭，直接握住完全勃起的陰莖，拇指輕輕刷著頂部，上頭已經開始慢慢滲出前液，弄濕了他的指腹。

Merlin渴望把舌頭伸進對方喉嚨，而他也真的這麼做了，同時挺起下半身好更深入地埋進Arthur寬厚的掌心內。

可此時Arthur卻抽回了他美好的右手。

「我、我呃，我必須告訴你一件事。」

「什麼？」Merlin迷濛地說，下半身和嘴巴的空虛讓他只想要Arthur盡快回來自己身上。他忘記自己已經多久沒有這麼飢渴了。

「我沒有、我沒有做過這個。」

Arthur的自白讓Merlin停了下來。他眨了眨眼。

「大學的時候我有過幾次……互相幫忙的手活，還有和幾個女孩上過床，或讓她們吹過、只是為了試驗一下，但我沒有……」

「好……讓我搞清楚。你沒有和男生上床過？」

Arthur搖頭。

「口交？」

還是搖頭。

「自慰呢？我不是說打手槍，我是指，你知道的……」Merlin偏了一下腦袋，意有所指地掃了對方後側一眼。Arthur望著他，再度呆滯地搖頭。

「好的……所以……這是你的第一次。」

他認真、緩慢地點頭，用極其無辜的眼神巴巴望著Merlin，可愛的讓Merlin幾乎想逗逗他，但那就有點太殘忍了。

「既然……這是你的第一次，那我想，我們還是到床上去，讓彼此都舒服一點，好嗎？」

「好的。」Arthur點頭，終於再次露出笑容。他啄了一下Merlin的嘴唇，牽起對方的手，領著Merlin往公寓深處走去。

Arthur的房間和他的客廳同樣風格，整潔、私人物品極少，但除了床以外，Merlin根本無暇注意更多。

感謝老天那張床──雙人床──無比的巨大。

一進入臥房Arthur就背著Merlin解起襯衫的鈕扣，脫下以後扔到地上，再搖晃不穩地褪下他的長褲。起初Merlin還為著Arthur孩子氣的動作感到心頭一暖，但在看見那具平時埋藏在服裝底下的軀體時，他立刻感覺口乾舌燥。

Arthur並不特別羞於露出肌膚，例如前臂或是領口，但他們相遇在秋天，所以比起屬於沙灘的夏季，Merlin所能見到的部分畢竟有限，而此刻Arthur赤身裸體站在他面前，未著寸縷，大方地展示自己優雅的胴體，Merlin肯定絕沒有人能面對此景還心如止水。

他知道這聽起來像陳腔濫調，可Arthur _就是_ 墮入凡間的太陽神，那樣的耀眼動人。

「Merlin？」他側過臉輕聲呼喚，神情純真，還帶著一點不知所措。那觸動了Merlin的心。

「來了。」他回答，動手解去自己的衣衫。

裸裎相對本該是件尷尬的事，至少第一次通常如此，然而Merlin光顧著欣賞Arthur的身體就已經忘記了要感覺不自在。

他就這樣躺在自己面前，令他魂牽夢縈了好幾個月的春夢對象，如此毫無防備、如此生澀稚嫩，如同一顆成熟待採的果實。

Merlin忍不住低下頭吻上那對絕美的紅唇，蹂躪它，直到它看起來紅腫、水亮。

「你有保險套和潤滑液嗎？」他問。Arthur點頭，滿臉通紅，指著床頭櫃的抽屜，Merlin挨過身去，找到他要的東西，扔到Arthur身邊的床上再回來，雙腿大開地跪跨在男人身上。

Arthur看起來既期待又緊張。

「我們可以慢慢試，看你可以接受到什麼程度。不一定要做完全套。」

「好。」他回答，雙手在Merlin白嫩的大腿遊走，而Merlin放任他去。

「首先。」Merlin說，打量著Arthur修長的身軀，從俊美的臉蛋，到健壯的胸脯以及上頭稀疏的毛髮，令人食指大動的腹肌，平坦的小腹與人魚線，還有……噢， _哈囉_ 。

「第一課。」

他微笑，回到那張他醉心已久的臉，沿著方才的視線一路印下親吻，感受著Arthur的肌肉在自己向下推進時的緊繃與跳動。他在鼠蹊部啄吻了一下，用鼻尖逗弄著淡金色的毛髮，讓Arthur的味道浸滿自己的呼吸。

不算太濃郁，也不令人反感，聞起來就是…… _Arthur_ 。

而那即是 _完美_ 。

躺著的男人不特別自在，Merlin可以感覺得出對方並不常允許其他人在他下體附近流連；為此Merlin不由得感到欣喜。

他伸出一隻手按住Arthur的小腹，安撫地畫著圓圈，另一手扶起對方已經半硬的分身，嘗試性地伸舌舔了龜頭底部一下，滿意地感覺到手中的陰莖跟著跳了一下，變得更粗更硬。

「還好嗎？」他問，聽見Arthur淺吸了一口氣。

「還好。」

Merlin勾起嘴角，張嘴將勃起納入口中，Arthur立刻呻吟。他小心地用舌頭逗弄著馬眼，品嚐到些許鹹味。他牽起Arthur的手，帶到自己臉邊，Arthur立刻明白他的意思，憐愛地撫摸著Merlin的側臉鼓勵著他。Merlin收合雙頰，吞吐起Arthur，聽見後者發出滿足的嘆息。在一個深喉時，他的腦袋向後深深陷入枕頭之中，脖頸拱成一個美妙的弧度，手指揪起Merlin的黑髮，但沒有扯痛他。

Merlin想取悅Arthur，無庸置疑，但他不太希望這晚就這樣結束。他渴望Arthur也同樣對他 _做點什麼_ ，而對此，他萬幸自己在出門以前就事先清理過了。他沒有期待……好吧，他有，但他沒有真的指望會派上用場。只能說他的潛意識非常、非常具有先見之明，等級說不定還超越了摩西。

所以如果Arthur想，他們可以做到最後。

如果Arthur想。

「你想試試其他的嗎？」他吐出Arthur的勃起，但沒有離得太開，微仰著頭，臉頰蹭著那個充著血、依然硬挺的器官問道。

「……什麼？」

「其他的。第二課。例如……潤滑我。」Merlin說，立刻看見Arthur的一雙藍眸由迷茫變得深邃。他點頭。

Merlin讓他們調換位置，自己面對床板跪趴在Arthur身前。他一向不太喜歡這個姿勢，因為這樣毫無保留地暴露在對方面前多少令他感覺羞恥，但為了今夜，他不介意破個例。

他告訴Arthur該擠出多少潤滑液，如何為自己按摩、擴張，還有何時能夠再放入一根手指。

「這樣？」Arthur問，一手扶著Merlin的腰，另一手小心翼翼地用兩指在Merlin體內交錯打剪。Merlin點頭，低聲要求Arthur再加入一根。

他已經有一陣子沒有這樣打開過自己了。距離上一任情人已經過了兩年，而Merlin並不特別熱衷使用按摩棒自慰，再者，他唯一的那一支尺寸絕沒有Arthur的驚人。

謹慎一點是好事。他不希望弄痛自己，也不希望Arthur被夾得太疼，或是看見床單上的血跡，從此對同志性行為感到恐懼。

雖然，Arthur聲稱自己從沒和男孩做過，他可是相當天賦異稟，否則就是他相當善於觀察，懂得記下碰觸哪些地方會令Merlin顫慄、吸氣、舒服得呻吟，並一再地按摩那些位置取悅對方，讓Melrin幾乎想直接倒進他懷裡化成一灘軟泥。

在某一刻Arthur的手指刷過了Merlin的前列腺，酥麻的感覺竄過脊柱，他忍不住顫抖，而Arthur似乎發現了這點，又往同一處連續碰了好幾次。Merlin的膝蓋一軟，差點跌在床上，但Arthur抱住了他的腰，沒讓他真的癱下去。

「別……別一直刺激那兒，」Merlin喘著氣，「我會太快射出來……」

「不好嗎？」Arthur問，聽上去全然無辜，讓Merlin不曉得該揍他一拳還是狠狠吻他。

他調勻呼吸，勉強擠出一個微笑回答：「不想在你進來以前就射了。」他拍拍Arthur的前臂，要他抽出手指，戴上保險套。

Arthur小心地推進Merlin體內。腸道再度被撐開的感覺Merlin花了一點時間才適應。他不想把不適感表現得太明顯，擔心引發床伴不必要的憂慮。

Arthur握著Merlin的腰，安靜地在他頸後烙上一個個吻，耐心地等候Merlin的應許，才慢慢地動起來。

「是這裡嗎？」他小幅度擺著胯，徐緩地在Merlin體內抽插，一邊調整位置一邊柔聲詢問Merlin的感受。

不偏不倚戳在那束引起極樂的神經上時，Merlin身體一陣顫抖。

「對……就是這。」他只能用氣音回答，在Arthur抓住節奏規律操起來時向後擺手，胡亂地攀抓著Arthur的臀部，Arthur的陰囊一下一下拍在他的會陰上，畫面肯定看起來淫蕩又煽情，但他壓根管不了那麼多，他只想要Arthur操他。

「就是那，沒錯，就是那。Arthur。對。Arthur。噢 _操_ 。」

他的背緊貼著Arthur的胸口，之間是一大片滑膩的熱汗，有他的也有Arthur的。男人扳過他的腦袋，與Merlin交換一個潮濕凌亂的吻，細細啃咬著Merlin的脖子，絲毫不介意Merlin在自己臀上掐出一道道紅印。

他不停問著 _是這樣嗎？是這樣嗎？_ 而Merlin已經顧不上回答，牽著Arthur的手握住自己的勃起，亂七八糟的 _是的_ 和 _操_ 和 _Arthur_ 滾出他口中時全混在一塊，但他曉得Arthur肯定聽懂了，因為他正加快速度，每一下都頂到深處，在Merlin挺身向前時握住他的陰莖更加火熱地套弄著。他被困在Arthur身上，而他哪也都不想去，想乾脆融化進男人懷裡，或者讓Arthur融進來，他不介意，只要Arthur繼續用這樣的方式幹他，在他身上留下印記，讓他屬於他、讓他屬於他……

高潮捲起一波巨浪將Merlin沖垮，他癱軟在Arthur身上喘息，而男人抱著他，幾下猛戳以後，顫抖地射進他體內。

一時間房裡只有兩人粗重的呼吸聲交纏。

待餘韻消卻，Merlin用掌心摩娑著Arthur的腿根，再輕輕拍了幾下。Arthur慢慢抽出自己，將他放到床單上，翻身下床，走出了臥房。

水聲從浴室的方向傳來。

Merlin用衛生紙草草清潔了一下黏糊的下半身。

他等了一會，水聲還在繼續。當發現水流得比他預計的還要更久時，他開始猜想Arthur是不是後悔了。

他坐起身。

畢竟Arthur從來沒跟男人在一起過。說不定激情退去，Arthur回過神，發現其實自己還不想要就此向世界、或是他自己坦誠他想要一段同性關係。

這並不罕見。Merlin遇見過一些男人在他們的同性初體驗之後，決定繼續保持他們的「直男」身分，否認自己的性向，躲回櫃子內。Merlin不怪他們，因為他曉得將這個身分暴露在陽光底下的風險是什麼；他自己決定承擔這樣的風險，但那並不代表那就賦予了他指責別人的權利。人們有他們自己的生命要走，只要不傷害他人，沒有誰比誰更有批判資格。

真可惜，他才剛經歷了人生中最美妙的一次性愛，還沒能享受溫存就得狼狽地逃離現場；不過Arthur會感激這份體貼的。

Merlin跳下床，開始找尋自己的內褲。

他匆匆套上牛仔褲，拉鍊還沒拉起，Arthur就進來了，站在門口像尊高貴的神祇，完全擋住了Merlin的去路。

他本來打算收拾好，經過浴室時順道向Arthur打聲招呼就走，顯然這個計畫無法實行了。

「你在做什麼？」Arthur問，他看上去比Merlin想像中要吃驚，不過那沒寫在他臉上，只浮現在他略為瞪大的雙眼之中。

「呃……穿衣服？」Merlin尷尬地回答。

「你、」Arthur說，似乎有些慌張，「我做錯了什麼嗎？剛才這麼糟糕嗎？我是不是弄傷你了？我以為……」

「沒、沒，你沒有傷到我，我很好。」

「那你為什麼要、」Arthur說，Merlin現在才注意到對方手中握著的濕毛巾，現在已經在他手上糾成一團，「你是打算離開嗎？」

Merlin沒弄懂為何明明對方才是全裸的那個，但此刻面紅耳赤、坐立難安的卻是自己。

「我……」他深吸一口氣，「聽著，Arthur。我曉得這對你來說很不容易，我也不想逼迫你，真的。我們可以把這當作是酒喝太多、瘋狂的一夜。人們常常做這種事情，把自己灌醉，然後在陌生的床上醒來，沖個澡就能再恢復原來的生活。我不介意。我也不會因此感覺委屈或……」

「你不想和我在一起。」Arthur說，Merlin看得出他受傷了，但卻在極力掩飾。他不曉得他顫抖的手已經出賣了他。

這撕碎了Merlin的心。

「我想。」他說，「我想。 _非常、非常地_ 想。你甚至都不曉得我有多──」

他的話斷在Arthur火熱的嘴裡，因為他正在親吻他，帶上舌頭，用盡每一分力氣請求Merlin留下。

「求你留下。」Arthur抵著他的雙唇低語，而Merlin只能顫抖。

「好。」他喘著氣回答，「好。」

 

假期尾聲，Merlin自卡地夫返回倫敦。

他與母親度過了愉快的一星期，忙著協助媽媽準備新年要用的太妃糖，並拒絕了Hunith用冷卻的糖條為他初萌芽的戀情占卜的提議。他攝入了比以往還要大量的蛋酒，與Arthur交換了不少過於醉醺醺又傻氣十足的簡訊。

Arthur在最後一封訊息裡告訴Merlin，自己會在公寓附近的地鐵站等他，於是當Merlin的火車抵達市區以後，他轉搭了地鐵，而非另一班開往金匠學院的火車。

一抵達出口Merlin就看見了Arthur。他站在一旁，垂首盯著手機，鼻頭被寒冷凍得通紅，吐出來的呼吸很快被凝成白煙飄走，消失在餘下的黑夜之中。他的眉頭淺皺，神情比羅丹的雕像還要凝重，讓Merlin幾乎想定格下這畫面，以他為重心描繪一幅街景速寫。

「嘿。」他走到Arthur身邊，低聲打了招呼，同時迅速瞄了一眼對方的螢幕。果然是公務信箱。

「嗨。」Arthur看見他便揚起微笑，彎起的嘴角立刻暖和了Merlin的心，「有個東西要給你。」

聞言Merlin瞪大眼睛，嘶聲噓他：「你這狡詐的傢伙！你告訴我不用準備禮物的！」

「不是什麼貴重的東西。」Arthur平淡地反駁，Merlin繼續瞪他，「甚至沒花我一毛錢；所以你也不需要特別為我買些什麼，很公平。」

Merlin不服氣地哼哼，認為對方根本就是在強詞奪理，但無妨，他想必可以從自己的書櫃裡找到一個適合Arthur的禮物──同樣不需花費任何一毛錢──他腦海裡已經有幾名候選了。

回到Arthur住處，公寓主人告訴Merlin東西在茶几上，低喃著要去幫兩人泡杯熱茶，便往廚房走開了。Merlin在玄關瞅見桌面上有個銀色的小盒子，繫著淺藍色的緞帶。他脫下厚重的靴襪走過去，坐上沙發，盤起雙腿，傾身拿過Arthur遲來的神秘聖誕（或是新年）禮物，動手拆起來。

「你不能就這樣隨便把鑰匙卡給別人。」Merlin在沙發上大喊，把那張精密的卡片收回盒子內，連同緞帶一起擱回桌上。

「但你並不是隨便什麼人啊Merlin，不是嗎？」Arthur的聲音從廚房裡傳出來，語氣比起討論即將把自己的居住隱私全數攤開在交往不到半個月的男友面前，更像是在討論天氣，「你的茶要加糖嗎？兩顆？」

「你怎麼知道？」Merlin跳下沙發，赤著腳晃進廚房內，Arthur正背對著他，往馬克杯裡倒著熱水，「萬一我其實是嗜血如狂、專挑年輕俊美的同性戀男性下手的連續殺人魔呢？」他瞅了糖罐一眼，「一顆就好。」

Arthur從善如流地往藍色的杯子扔了一顆進去，用湯匙攪拌兩下，再把杯子塞進Merlin手裡。「你會刑求我嗎？把我的雙臂向後扭得幾乎脫臼，懸空吊起來，下方擺了一個瞄準我屁股的通電尖錐。」

Merlin將手中的杯子放到餐桌上，再取過Arthur正握著的紅色馬克杯放到他的藍色馬克杯隔壁。

「不會。」他說，一邊勾過男友的褲頭靠近自己，他們的下半身撞在一塊，慾望在他們眼中流轉。Merlin露出挑逗的笑容，「但我多的是手段讓你求饒。」

 

宿舍暖氣的狀況時好時壞。技工來了幾次，但往往撑沒兩天又會恢復它蹩腳的運轉效能，加上Arthur每次進門時發現Merlin也在所露出的笑容，總讓Merlin在離開打工的學生餐廳以後，不由自主想跳上通往Arthur公寓的地鐵。

約莫十點，Merlin會起手準備一些簡單的食物，因為Arthur工作一忙起來，往往回神已經超過九點，他通常會更趨向無視他的胃而不是填飽它。

有時Merlin來不及在Arthur回來以前煮好宵夜，當他端著熱湯走出廚房時，Arthur已經累得在沙發上睡著了。他會把湯放進冰箱，寫一張紙條貼到冰箱門上，讓男友睡上十五分鐘再輕聲喚醒對方，帶著睡眼惺忪的Arthur去到床上。

週五的夜晚，Merlin固定會在Arthur的公寓等候他下班。他們會在Arthur往肚子塞入食物的同時隨意地聊天，交換彼此這一週的生活。比起談論自己工作的事情，Arthur更喜歡聆聽Merlin批評教授的論點，或是Gwen新戀情的發展進度。他們會在床上交換幾個吻，偶爾會一發不可收拾，但也有可能索性把力氣存到隔天早晨一併發洩，取決於Arthur當日的工作量與Merlin的心情。

Arthur會盡力在週間將公事處理完畢，好把週末完整地保留給情人。由於Merlin的預算有限，而他相當堅持不讓Arthur負責超過個人的費用，出門時他們會盡量選擇雙方都能負擔得起的活動，例如午夜場電影、畫廊或博物館，以及在公園舉辦的露天音樂會。

不想出門也不想下廚的日子他們會叫上外賣，擠在沙發上對著垃圾節目品頭論足，或是各據沙發兩端讀自己的書；那最後總會結束在Arthur用各種手段騷擾Merlin告終。如果Merlin大發慈悲容許Arthur枕著自己的大腿，王子的耐性可以支撐得久一點。

在Arthur發現親手處理食材有助於他清理思緒以後，他們撥打外賣電話的頻次大幅下降。年輕的Pendragon對於他正在使用的廚房空間格外偏執；在多次提出幫忙都被拒絕，Merlin乾脆撒手讓Arthur在廚房開心地忙進忙出，自己則溜進臥室，打算藉機與母親聊一會。

他送給Hunith的聖誕禮物就是一台筆記型電腦。Merlin把設定調整到只需要輕點幾下滑鼠，就能啟動網路攝影機。Hunith在試用幾次以後，立刻就喜歡上這個能夠瞧見兒子臉龐的聯絡方式。

他迅速地開機，撥打電話。很快，Hunith的笑臉出現在螢幕上。

「哈囉，親愛的。」

「媽媽。」Merlin微笑，一邊向鏡頭招了招手。

「你不在宿舍呀？」Hunith笑著問道，Merlin心裡一下喀登。他可沒算到母親的觀察力如此敏銳。除了桌上的檯燈以外，他甚至沒有另外開房間裡其它的照明，但她還是發現了自己不在平常通話的宿舍內。

「呃，我在Arthur這裡。」

「噢，那麼他人呢？我似乎沒有看見他。是這個攝影機的問題還是……」她伸出手無謂地調整了一下螢幕。

「不，他在廚房。」Merlin尷尬地回應，「準備我們兩個的……晚餐。」

「真是個甜心。」她愉悅地說，「我什麼時候才有機會見見他呢？今年聖誕節如何？你可以把他帶來，我們可以一起過個傳統的威爾士風格的聖誕。他肯定會覺得很有意思。我記得他在倫敦出生長大，對不對？」

「他是倫敦人沒錯，但可能沒辦法。」Merlin愧疚地消滅了母親一直以來都想認識自己男友的遐想，「Arthur必須回家過節。他的家人……他的家人不曉得我們在一起，也不會認同他到朋友家度過聖誕。」

「噢，Merlin……」Hunith憐惜地望著兒子，「他們還不知道這件事？」

Merlin搖頭。

「Arthur還沒有出櫃。他的家庭比較……比較保守。他父親很強勢，他一直沒有找到合適的機會說這件事。」看見母親皺起眉頭，Merlin連忙安撫對方，「不一定永遠都會這樣子的。我也不是很確定，但……我希望他能做他自己就好，快或慢都沒有關係，只要有一天能抵達終點，路再長、再蜿蜒都無所謂。」

「Merlin，親愛的。」Hunith嘆了一口氣，「命運很難預測。這不會很容易，也不是每個人都能熬過的。你必須要有所準備，如果Arthur一輩子都沒辦法改變這點，你能夠接受嗎？」

一輩子。

一輩子躲躲藏藏，無法在大街上接吻，無法在親密的朋友圈以外以戀人的身份談論起對方，甚至無法在必要時刻宣示主權。

目前蘇格蘭已經遞交要求改變禁止同性結婚的婚姻法請願書給議會了，假使有天英格蘭跟進──這在Merlin看來只是時間問題──同性婚姻合法，他與Arthur也不能享有這項權利，因為除了法律本身之外，沒有一位Pendragon會認定Arthur屬於他，而他明白Arthur有多麼重視Uther Pendragon的認同。

他曉得此時討論結婚對他們來說言之過早，但他知道會有那麼一天，當他和Arthur之間的愛情發展到了一定階段，他們終究會不得不面對這個問題。

他有辦法接受這些嗎？

「我不曉得，媽媽。」他沮喪地承認，「我不曉得。」

在Hunith有機會出聲安慰兒子以前，Arthur的臉闖入了對話視窗內。「Merlin！你有看見胡椒研磨器嗎？我印象中它一直收在……噢！」

Merlin扭頭，發現男友愣在臥室門口，一臉僵硬，穿著Merlin的紫色圍裙，上頭有幾道疑似番茄醬的鮮紅痕跡。

「我不曉得你在忙。」Arthur喃喃。

「那是Arthur嗎？」母親的聲音從音響傳來， Merlin幾乎想把臉埋入掌心裡低聲哀號。他可真沒想到他生命中最重要的兩個人會以這種方式見面，他一直幻想著某天要帶Arthur回卡地夫，好好地、正式地把男友介紹給母親，而不是以這種……這種幾乎稱得上草率的形式。

「媽，這是 Arthur。」他挪開身子好讓鏡頭能更完整地拍攝到Arthur，一面向情人招手要他進來房內。牛奶都潑滿地了，不如就接受事實吧。「Arthur，這是我母親，Hunith Emrys。」

「很榮幸見到您，夫人。真抱歉，我沒想到Merlin在與您聊天。倘若知道如此，我會把自己打理得更加體面一些。」Arthur脹紅臉，而Merlin驚訝地發現對方的面頰居然可以變得如此酡紅。

「別在意。很少人會在廚房裡還能保持儀容整潔，看看Merlin就知道了。他沒有把麵粉抹得到處都是我就已經謝天謝地。」

「媽！」

「你就是這樣沒錯，別想狡辯。若非我及時阻止你把整茶匙的鹽灑進鍋裡，我今年的新年太妃糖可就全毀了。」

兩名雙頰滾燙的年輕人在昏暗的臥室裡困窘地望著螢幕，分不出誰的尷尬程度更勝一籌。

「好了，我就不打擾你們享用晚餐了。記得有空要回來探望你的老母親，Merlin F. Emrys。」女人輕快地說著，「還有記得想想我和你說過的。」

他們悄聲與Hunith道別，切斷了通訊。

「F？」闔上電腦以後Arthur立刻轉頭望向情人。

「我不會告訴你的。」Merlin推開椅子站起來，「你可以猜，不過即使猜中了我也不會宣布你究竟是答對或答錯。」

「是嗎？」Arthur盤起手，雖然穿著一件對他來說尺寸過小的圍裙，卻還是設法露出了極具恫嚇力的表情，他跟在Merlin身後走出臥房，「我們走著瞧。我有的是辦法讓你開口。」

「儘管試。」Merlin聳肩，停下腳步，回給對方一個躍躍欲試的微笑，「誰輸誰贏可難說呢。」

 

他花在Arthur公寓的時間越來越多。

最初是一週三天，後來逐漸變成只有Arthur傳簡訊告訴Merlin不用等他回家時，他才會回去他狹小孤單的宿舍。偶爾，坐在地鐵車廂內，Merlin會注視著窗外幽暗的隧道，思考著這是不是太快了，畢竟他與Arthur交往不過幾個月，或許對方會需要更多私人空間沉澱他自己的生活或是工作。

然而會有幾夜，Arthur下班回到公寓，進門後沒有說任何一句話，直接把額頭按在起身前來迎接他的Merlin肩膀上。如此微小的動作卻撼動了Merlin的心。他會輕撫著Arthur細碎金髮下方的頸背，慢慢摩娑，直到對方找回力氣拖著步子把自己扔到沙發上，沉默地用起Merlin為他準備的熱食。

是這樣的時刻，Merlin猜想，或許Arthur並不介意自己把時間都泡在這裡。

提議Merlin搬進來其實是Arthur的主意。

週日下午，Merlin抓了一本小說窩到沙發上，打算趕在午餐後的睡意襲來以前讀個幾章。Arthur似乎格外躁動，闔上電腦以後開始在客廳打轉，一下走到窗邊眺望外頭，一下晃到書櫃前掃視了書背一輪又離開，全然沒有靜下心來閱讀的意願，於是Merlin平板地建議他坐下來看看電視，說不定能找到什麼有趣的主題打發時間，好過把公寓地板踩出一個洞。

Arthur接受了這個提議。他不顧Merlin的抗議與來自書本的擊打，推搡著男友直到對方的大腿緊緣沙發扶手，自己在他身邊側臥下來，盡可能地調整到一個最舒適的姿勢，腦袋以Merlin的雙腿為枕，自己的長腿略為委屈地彎曲，好容納進沙發有限的空間。他抓過Merlin的手放到自己頸後，讓對方在翻頁的空隙散漫地按摩髮根之下的細嫩肌膚。

這個時段的電視節目似乎特別不討Arthur的歡心。他握著遙控器，百無聊賴地隨著Merlin指下的動作，每幾秒切換一次頻道，看著螢幕跳動、閃爍，如同早該被淘汰的日光燈，但是這不知何故平撫了他的情緒，他整個人像艘小舟，以Merlin腿畔為岸停泊，胸膛隨著呼吸規律、緩慢地起伏。

「星期四我在剛寄來的帳單裡面找到了一張明信片。」在轉了半個小時的電視以後他說，有點沒頭沒腦，「署名是Lance。我並沒有印象我有一位叫作Lance的朋友。」

Merlin放下他的書，擱到扶手上。Arthur終於決定停止折磨電視，讓頻道標幟的小黃方框乖乖佇留在畫面的左上角。

「那是寄給我的。」Merlin安靜地說道。

Arthur生氣了？因為自己沒有經過對方同意就擅自把這裡的地址交給Lance？被丹麥人問及要把明信片寄到哪時，Merlin沒有多想就把Arthur公寓的地址給了對方，畢竟他現在幾乎是半定居在這裡，消磨在這張沙發上的時間遠遠多於自己宿舍的那張書桌前。

或許下次在填上公寓地址以前他應該再多考慮十秒鐘。

不過男友的語氣平板的令Merlin有點難以辨識其中的情緒。相較於隱私受到侵犯的憤怒，Arthur聽起來更偏向……嫉妒？

難道Arthur在吃醋？Lance到挪威出差，順手捎了一張峽灣的風景明信片給Merlin，上頭只寫了「這裡的景色真的很美，希望有機會你也能來走走」，如此就足夠挑起Arthur的佔有慾了？

「我曉得是寄給你的。」金髮男人回答，依然目不轉睛地盯著格陵蘭的冰河應聲崩塌，跌入海洋。

「你想表達什麼？」

Arthur在他懷裡翻滾了小半圈，金色的腦袋轉到了Merlin腿間，天藍色的眼睛對上了Merlin垂落的目光。然後他又轉了回去。

「我只是在想，既然這裡已經會有屬於你的東西寄來了，你不如就……」後半句話愈說愈模糊，最後只剩下咕噥，Merlin壓根沒聽清楚。

「什麼？」

「搬進來！」Arthur說，音量不必要的大，刻意不轉過來看Merlin的臉。

「你想要我搬進來？」Merlin眨了眨眼，盯著Arthur越來越紅的耳尖。幾下不安的扭動之後，Arthur終於願意翻過來仰躺著，直視Merlin雙眼。

「為什麼不？反正你睡在這裡的時間都比你宿舍那張翻個身就會摔下去的小床還要多了。」他們對望了幾秒，接著Arthur又轉了回去，「如果你覺得太快，我也理解。我沒有和誰……正式地交往過，不清楚一般情侶會需要多久時間才會考慮同居，所以要是你還是希望保留多一點你自己的私人空間，但說無妨。」

「Arthur。」Merlin企圖扳動對方的肩膀將他翻過來。他第二次才成功。在金色的瀏海底下，那雙天藍色的眼睛仍游移不定，視線在Merlin胸口打轉，硬是不望向他的臉，他想直接掐住對方下巴，強迫對方注視自己，但是他忍住了這個衝動。「Arthur。聽著。」 _很好，他看過來了，_ 「這件事──我和你──在一起。懂嗎？是『我和你』，『一起』，所以不需要討論其他人如何，因為這是我們的事，即使我們意見不一定相合，我也不會因此丟下你的。但是──我不會讀心，很遺憾。所以如果你想要什麼，你就直接告訴我，好嗎？」

他滿意地看見Arthur點了兩下頭，毛茸茸的腦袋蹭著自己的大腿。

「很好。很高興我們達成共識。」

眼見Merlin又要伸手拿書，Arthur急忙爬起來，直湊到對方面前好把Merlin的注意力召回自己身上：「所以你要搬進來嗎？」

Merlin打量著男友焦急的神情，忍不住莞爾：「就等你開口呢。」

提出遷出申請時，舍監憂心匆匆地向Merlin再三確認他的離開與宿舍因素沒有關係才放他離開。不過邁出辦公室以前，Merlin倒是記得提醒對方暖氣需要換台新的，舊的那台顯然支撐不了多久，最好在冬天來臨以前搞定這件事，否則就等著迎接連同雪片一起颳入信箱、來自下一位倒楣入住生的無數投訴信。

Gwen向她弟弟Elyan借了他鵝黃色的大眾，載著好友與他的少少的家當橫越倫敦市區。Merlin還留在宿舍的物品不過五個紙箱。他把最常用的兩個拆封，將衣物和用品一一歸入Arthur預留給他的空間。

正在猶豫要不要把第三個箱子也打開的時候，Arthur回來了。Merlin把Gwen介紹給他，而Arthur提議到兩個街口外的酒吧小小慶祝一會。

在分享了對兵工廠的熱愛以後，他與Gwen組成了一個小聯盟，合力圍剿Merlin與他的切爾西，沒齒難忘足總杯準決賽被攻進兩球的怨仇。對於曼聯的反感，三人倒是同樣不共戴天。

搬入Arthur的公寓以後，Merlin以為自己會有更多的時間與Arthur相處，可惜事與願違，隨著Arthur的工作量日趨沉重，他自己的畢業論文提交期限也一步一步靠近，兩人真正能說上話的時機時常只剩下深夜躺在床上，Arthur會壓低聲音、睏倦地詢問Merlin這一日過得如何。有兩次Merlin發現自己還來不及回答，Arthur已經在他身邊沉沉睡去，胸膛隨著呼吸規律地起伏。

週末他們也不再有充裕的時間能揮霍。賴床成為一種奢侈，但Merlin還是盡可能地能想出辦法說服Arthur留在床上，例如用一個慵懶、綿長的口交代替問早。自Arthur喉間溢出的呻吟總是能開啟一個完美的早晨。

下午他們會一起待在客廳。Merlin占據了三腳椅，Arthur只好坐沙發。他們人手一台電腦，分頭工作，整個空間除了Merlin播放的輕音樂，沒有其它聲響。

時光無聲無息地推移。春天離開，夏天一頭撞了過來。

Merlin終於完成了他畢業論文的初稿。離開導師的辦公室，他站在走廊上，夕陽從窗外斜照進來曬著他的側臉。他沉默地站了許久，才移動腳步走開。

Arthur在週間結束了一個案子，決定利用這個相對寬裕的週末享受一頓正式晚餐。他預訂了一家位於公寓附近、他相當喜歡的西班牙餐廳。他和Merlin已經超過五個星期沒有出門約會過。Merlin曉得Arthur為此心懷不只一點愧疚，不過其實他並不介意出門與否；只要待在Arthur身邊他就心滿意足。

整個夜晚Arthur看上去難得的放鬆。投資案成功所帶來的餘韻似乎還沒有完全退去，這幾日來他的肩膀不再如同前陣子那樣總是繃得死緊，前一天出門上班以前他甚至幫Merlin準備好了早餐。

Merlin不想破壞Arthur的興致。

在案子結束以前，年輕的經理已經近乎三週沒有不一邊皺眉同時用手機檢查信箱，一邊吃著Merlin為他準備的深夜晚餐。他值得一頓美食與清靜不受打擾的兩小時，於是Merlin按下不停擊打著他後腦的提醒，盡可能地推遲，直到服務生在桌上放下他們的甜點。

他不想把這件事拖到床上。

「星期三的時候我把論文的初稿拿去給我的導師看了。」Merlin開口，捏著湯匙，視線越過桌上的米布丁，努力維持語調平靜。他對面的Arthur嘴角微翹，雙唇間沾著米色的奶液。

「真的？他怎麼說？」

「他覺得很不錯。是個有潛力的題目，值得更深入的研究。」Merlin回答，垂下頭注視著布丁表面那一小搓肉桂粉，彷彿只要他盯得夠久，咖啡色的粉末就能為他排列成一個指往正確方向的箭頭，「如果我有計畫繼續進修，會是一個很好的碩論題材；而我的確有此打算。」

他收聲，沒有繼續解釋。湯匙在他右手指間翻滾，左手中指悄悄曲起，按入掌心裡。他需要一點刺痛。一點就夠。

Arthur察覺到男友的異狀，放下了湯匙。他的眉頭淺皺。「但是？」

Merlin在對方不會注意的範圍內盡可能地深吸一口氣。

「他惟恐自己在這個領域的知識不足以指導我，畢竟他的專長在比較文學，而非兒童文學。他說他在哥本哈根大學有一位認識多年的好友。Gaius教授擅長的正是安徒生，是指導我的不二人選，而他非常樂意為我撰寫推薦函，甚至爭取全額獎學金。」

餐桌上陷入一段漫長的沉默。Merlin痛恨自己終究還是搞砸了一切。

「哥本哈根大學？」最後Arthur問道，語氣平靜。Merlin抬眼，對上那雙天藍色的眼睛。他點了點頭。

Arthur沒有回應，嘴唇線條緊繃。而Merlin注視著對方，忽然發現自己讀不透情人眼裡的情緒。太過鎮定，如同靜止的湖水，一絲波紋都沒有，卻依舊深不見底。

他深吸了一口氣。「Arthur，我……」

「如果你想去，我不會勸阻你的。」Arthur說，垂下眼簾開始繼續吃完他的甜點，「我曉得那是你的夢想。只要你確定想做，我就會支持你。」

米布丁黏黏糊糊，如同Merlin此刻的感受。

那一夜，他們安靜地做愛。

當Arthur的呼吸在他身邊變得深沉而規律時，Merlin鑽進他懷裡，睜著眼，久久無法成眠。

接下來的幾個月，Merlin一直在等待Arthur表現出任何希望自己留在倫敦的跡象──對方甚至不需要明確點出，甚至不需要是言語，就算是用任何能留在桌上的彆腳暗示透露想要Merlin留下的意向都行──只要Arthur開口，Merlin就會留下，放棄攻讀碩士，轉而就近在倫敦找份工作。那或許不完全是他想要的，可人生本來就充斥著大小不等的遺憾，沒有一個人能夠萬求萬應、順遂地度過一輩子，在某些時刻註定必須有所割捨。

但Arthur什麼都沒說。

 

他在2010年的秋天飛往哥本哈根。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[Demi Lovato - Nightingale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkqsqWcdih4)

_2016_ _，英國，倫敦。_

 

那則簡訊在接近下班時刻跳進他手機，引發桌面的一小陣騷動。Arthur本以為是另一則來自Gwaine的下流訊息，並不打算查看，但考慮到他們都還在辦公室，Gwaine向來更偏好從信箱而非電話發動攻擊，顯然發信的不是腸枯思竭、決定轉為騷擾同事的首席設計師──Arthur暗自祈禱也不是客戶的連絡窗口──他拾起手機。

_或許你會以為像海天使 6這樣夢幻、看似愛好和平的生物，應該會小口小口、優雅平和地攝食海藻。但不。牠進食的凶狠模樣真是嚇壞我了：用銳利的牙齒緊緊咬住比牠體型還要大的獵物，再吐出尖鉤把牠的食物從保護殼裡拖出來直接吞進肚內。真是殘酷的大自然。 -M_

Arthur對著這封長的有點莫名又毫無意義的簡訊啞然失笑。他的手指顯然比他還要擅長自己的工作，在他反應過來以前已經打好訊息並送出。

_怎麼？你打算讓那頭臭屁的有翼爬蟲類佔盡優勢，不只飛天還能潛水嗎？那他的鳥類好友怎麼辦？給牠一個Sandy 7的頭盔叫牠自求多福？ -A_

一封回覆飛快彈入螢幕。

_很好笑。我不曉得你是那顆愚蠢海綿的忠實影迷。不，這與我的故事無關。只是週二下午的探索頻道比我想像的還要有意思。 -M_

Arthur思索著是不是該讓對話斷在這裡就好，讓Merlin繼續看他的紀綠片，讓自己回去繼續工作。

回去工作，然後再一次失去他。

 _你甚至不擁有他，又談何失去？_ 他腦海裡那個小小的聲音說著。他嘆息。

_這就是你有一對七歲外甥子女的好處：你會知道許多你不應該知道的事情。話說，太陽可還沒下山哪。除了看電視與發簡訊之外，你就沒有別的事情好做了嗎？例如抵抗來自編輯的奪命追殺？作家這行業比我以為的還要愜意呢。 -A_

發送以後他才警覺或許自己的語氣可能會惹惱Merlin，但他還來不及道歉，一封回郵就飄進了收件匣。

_瞧瞧！一個完美無瑕的好舅舅！不過，去你的，Pendragon。我昨天晚上才交了五十頁給那個女人，我值得一個短暫的午茶時光。-M_

Arthur忍不住大笑。他的笑聲引來了附近同事好奇的視線，他抬起臉，咬住舌尖，帶著歉意向大家搖了搖頭，等到所有人回歸他們手上的工作，他縮回自己的位置，視線逗留在那小小的、氣憤的髒句上頭。

他完全可以想像Merlin半生氣半好笑地坐在沙發上，朝手機裡猛打著字；電視上美麗透明的海天使正在殘暴地獵捕牠的晚餐。那幅畫面令他忍俊不住。

_讓我猜猜，一球香草冰淇淋配上伯爵茶？ -A_

這次Merlin沒有立刻回應。回覆直到半小時後才傳來。

_下次我要換成巧克力碎片口味的了。 -M_

Arthur微笑著把手機收到一邊，繼續完成這一日的收尾工作。

 

第二次是在隔天晚上。

Arthur從工作室街角的快餐店外帶了一份咖哩，回到公寓時食物已經涼了大半。他拿了一個盤子將晚餐倒上去，送進微波爐加熱，再另外取過他習慣用的紅色馬克杯，往裡頭加入熱水，茶香隨著蒸氣冒出了杯子。此時，被他隨手擱在餐桌上的手機震了一下。

_番茄究竟是蔬菜還是水果？為什麼這個世界如此複雜？ -M_

Arthur挑起一邊眉頭。莫非又是探索頻道的紀錄片？但這道問題連雙胞胎都曉得答案，似乎沒有在電視上播映的必要。

_我以為你非常了解自然的運作呢，倫敦蔬菜王。是水果。 -A_

獲得回應的速度之快讓Arthur懷疑Merlin是直接用語音輸入。

_人類的分類系統與造物者毫無相關。謝了。 -M_

微波爐叮了一聲，但Arthur沒空理睬它。他抓起手機，開始對著麥克風說話。

_你為什麼需要問這種問題？我相信超市店員或是Google都能比我更即時地回答你那顆小腦袋瓜裡千奇百怪的疑惑。我開始要懷疑我是不是其實有第三個我從沒發現的七歲姪子了。 -A_

這次只花了七秒就收到了回信。Merlin絕對用了語音輸入。

_因為舉目所見這個區塊沒有任何還會呼吸的生物，蠻神奇的。還有我篤信Arthur王子無所不知。 **叔叔** 。 -M_

顫慄電光石火地竄過Arthur脊柱。他想像著Merlin伏在他耳邊，用氣音低喃著這個稱謂。這樣不行。詭異又性感。 _超級_ 性感。但不行。

他另外拿過一個杯子，裝滿冷水，一口氣全喝下才開始起草回覆。

_真遺憾我還沒登基，否則我就能命令你排出時間服侍我了。 -A_

按下送出以後他才發現句子夾帶的雙關。老天，Arthur當真他媽痛恨自己的腦袋。他只能祈禱對方的思考不如自己的扭曲。

Arthur長嘆一口氣，將手機扔回桌上，套上隔熱手套，取出他冒著熱煙的晚餐。當他握著湯匙，煩躁地一口一口往嘴裡送進辛香的咖哩時，手機又震了一下。他瞄了一眼。

_有點耐心，小王子。來日方長、來日方長。 -M_

Arthur帶著微笑用完他的晚餐。

 

第三次，他剛結束工作室每週例行的會議回到桌邊。他們討論了一整個上午，卻還是沒能成功解決Percy抽屜軌道設計的問題。在他桌上，他的手機提示燈正一明一滅地跳動。他打開螢幕。

_每天躺在玻璃罩裡忍受三萬多人的目光，還擁有一個透過諧音得來的荒謬名字，Marsh先生 8應該寧願自己當初能改挑別條路走。 -M_

下方夾帶了一張人皮木乃伊蜷縮在展櫃沙土上的照片。林道人的玻璃罩反光上隱約可以看見Merlin模糊的身形。顯然作家不只是在網路上瀏覽，而是實際跑進大英博物館裡取材去了。

Arthur盯著那張照片，一會之後才開始打字。

_我們無法選擇自己的死法，大法師。Pete大概也不希望自己的腦殼被砸破一個洞。然而他只不過是命運手下的一具犧牲品_

但誰又不是？

思及此，Arthur停下了手指的動作，抬眼怔怔望著被他匆促留在桌面上的會議筆記。某個思緒正在他腦海中逐漸成形，尚不清晰，他還沒有辦法直接描繪出輪廓。

他寫完簡訊，拇指在確定鍵上流連，最後才按下送出。

他在幾分鐘內收到Merlin的返函。

_我要在遺囑上註明我掛了以後必須把我燒成灰燼。沒有人能為難塵土的，不是嗎？ -M_

這次他沒有猶豫太久就給出了回信。

_我會把你的骨灰撒在聖喬治海峽 9，如果那時我還在的話。 -A_

突然一個想法閃電般劈中他。他飛快起身，走到Percy的位置，敲敲設計師的桌子讓對方摘下耳機。

「關於你剛才提出的問題，我想我有靈感了。」他說，面對好友洗耳恭聽的表情微笑起來。

Merlin的回應則一直到Arthur刷牙準備就寢時才傳來。

_謝謝你還記得。-M_

Arthur拉上羽絨被，輕快地往手機裡輸入 _不客氣_ 。

 _也謝謝你。_ 他想著，但Merlin不會知曉。

 

從那一日起， Merlin每天都會發一封訊息給Arthur，時間不定，長短不拘，內容不限，從對糟糕天氣的抱怨涵蓋至宇宙生死，無所不聊而且隨性而起，任何發生在作家周遭的事情或是劃過腦海的念頭都可以成為他編寫簡訊的動機。他腦袋裡似乎藏了一座海底火山，無數個奇幻的發想如同冒不停的氣泡汩汩湧出地表，在上升過程中越鼓越大，直到破出海面。

Arthur著迷於Merlin大腦裡的這座汪洋。

每日睜眼以後他會開始期待，對方這日又即將帶給他什麼驚喜，而他自己的頭腦又能被激發出什麼樣的火花回應。

他並沒有特別意識到這件事，直到Gwaine點出這點。

「你最近快樂到讓人有點毛骨悚然。」

倚在Arthur位置旁空出的桌子上，Gwaine在觀察了五分鐘以後宣布。星期五的下午工作室的氣氛總是特別輕鬆，而首席設計師的週末永遠是從下午三點開始計算，而非六點。「鋰鹽10吃完啦？」

「什麼？」Arthur轉向對方，一臉戒備。

「你曉得，我媽就得按時吃那個。處於躁期狀態的她會抓狂到被鄰居投訴；得安分點，當地的員警已經認得她了。」Gwaine聳聳肩，接著朝對方擠擠眼睛，「不過，我爸倒是有點失望他們之間的性愛不能像她還沒服藥時那麼瘋狂就是。他不只一次向我抱怨過這件事。」

Arthur驚愕地瞪著老友。雖然Gwaine看上去絲毫不介意，但Arthur十分確定自己不想得知對方父母被兒子暴露在同事前的健康或性生活隱私，只能木然地轉身，把視線調回螢幕。

「走開，Gwaine，離Arthur遠點，去煩別人。」Kara走過來，把她不知羞恥的幼稚上司噓走，「我剛才看見Percy走進茶水室了，還帶著兩個你最愛的蔓越莓司康。你不妨改去騷擾他。」

Gwaine粲然一笑，退到一邊，彎腰對著助理行了個誇張的紳士禮，再斜過腦袋，朝合夥人僵硬的背影吶喊。

「Arthur親愛的，要是你抽不出空請不吝喊一聲。我非常樂意親自幫你跑一趟藥局領藥的！」說完他朝兩人各拋了一個飛吻，才轉身姍姍離去。

Kara習以為常地轉轉眼睛，目送老闆走遠，再慢悠悠地回到Arthur身邊，取代五分鐘前Gwaine所在的位置。她清了幾下喉嚨。Arthur轉向聲音來源。

『一直忘了問你，「那個」週五晚餐如何？』她飛快打著手勢。

『還不錯，我猜。』Arthur瞄了瞄助理，用右手操作滑鼠，另一隻手草率地抓過左臉前方，指尖相觸，敷衍地回應對方。

Kara對此不甚滿意。她扁下嘴，傾身戳了戳Arthur的肩膀，比了對方一下再重複他的動作，臉上寫滿不敢置信。『你猜？』

『他笑了。我笑了。我們都沒有哭泣也沒有大怒。這樣稱得上還不錯，不是嗎？』Arthur把手移開鍵盤，潦草地比劃以後再放回辦公桌上，仰起頭迎向助理的視線。Kara謹慎地打量著Arthur，似乎正試圖找出對方說謊的蛛絲馬跡，好一會才收回目光。

『好吧。』她跳下Arthur的桌子，『只是順帶一說，』她的手勢翻飛，帶著準備迎接假日的輕巧，『你這陣子看起來愉快多了。很難得，但我喜歡。』她踩著高跟鞋離開Arthur的位置，在完全消失以前她仍記得說了 _週末愉快_ 。

可不是嘛，週末愉快。

鬧鐘在星期六早晨六點響起，Arthur沒有賴床習慣，他立刻按掉了鈴聲，一邊刷牙一邊晃進廚房操作起濃縮咖啡機，趁機器運轉的同時迅速淋個浴，再換上淺灰色的慢跑服。

已經近一個月他沒有出門跑步了。他想念呼吸與步調全在自己掌握之中的感覺。

他走到玄關，退下拖鞋，把它們貼牆整齊地排放好，拿出慢跑鞋在及膝的鞋櫃上坐下。手機在他臂上的護套裡震動了一下，他取下來。

_海德公園的日出其實還不錯。不過根據我躺在另一張長椅上的朋友虯髯Henry，這裡的夕陽更美。 -M_

Merlin是怎麼在天亮之前抵達海德公園的？地鐵不到五點不會發車，所以Arthur猜想他肯定是散步或是騎腳踏車過去的。

_不曉得你現在是隻早起鳥了。 -A_

他輸入回覆以後送出，將一隻腳伸入鞋內，還沒來得及綁好鞋帶，手機又震了一下。

_我不是。只是接近四點時發現自己想來點新鮮空氣。所以我要回公寓補眠了。 -M_

Arthur為對方亂七八糟的作息苦笑。這時候的Merlin肯定迷糊得要找不到回家的路了。他猶豫著要不要乾脆去接對方，把Merlin送回住所以後再去公園慢跑。他考慮了一會，開始打字。

_搭計程車回去吧。小心別撞到任何可憐的早起路人了。好眠。還有幫我跟Henry打聲招呼。 -A_

_好的。到家再通知你。另外，早安。:) -M_

Arthur微笑，低下頭，在腳踝上方紮了一個結實的蝴蝶結。

深秋的攝政公園是一大片橘紅。一層金黃的枯葉覆蓋在翠綠的草地上，再過幾天，秋意就會吞沒一切。他淨空思緒，專心調整自己的步伐與換氣頻率，超越了一頭在步道上賣力奔跑的臘腸犬與牠年輕苗條的小女主人，以及一對正牽著手、悠閒地散步的老夫婦。他感受著熱度在四肢奔流，薄汗沿著背彎滑下。

他繞了公園兩圈，最後按照習慣在中央的池塘邊慢下腳步，喘著氣，在附近走了一會，好緩和自己的心跳與呼吸。

他手機裡躺著一條Merlin表示自己已經安全上壘被窩的消息。

他在離水最近的長椅坐下，注視一群鴿子在他對面的矮籬後樂呼呼地覓食遊客留下的餅乾碎屑。涼風拍拂著他的臉頰，他闔上雙眼，想像Merlin側躺在床，枕頭之上那張臉的線條柔和而甜美。他的夢正酣嫻。

熟睡中的Merlin如此安詳，讓Arthur捨不得叫醒他。在睡夢之中，現實無法傷害他、動搖他、侵犯他。

Arthur睜開眼睛，凝望池塘對岸的垂柳被風吹得輕輕擺盪。兩尾白鴨從容地游過湖面。

 

回家途中，Arthur在一家書店停下。他站在櫥窗前，看著木架上陳列的當月暢銷排行：《咫尺天涯》、《來一場安穩的睡眠吧》、《蜘蛛網中的女孩》。他的目光在書名上來回跳動，片刻之後，他走了進去。

他帶著一個紙袋返回公寓，把袋子留在茶几上，走入浴室，洗去滿身汗水。當他帶著一身清爽坐到沙發上，他的視線不自覺地飄流到了棗紅色的三腳椅。

_今天慢跑完我去了一趟書店。 -A_

他寫道，握著手機遲遲沒有按下確認鍵。他究竟該吵醒熟睡中的Merlin，還是該放任兩人繼續沉浸自己個別安穩的夢境？

當午後的陽光挪移到直曬肩膀時，Arthur收到了來自Merlin的回覆。

_你一定正迫不及待在等我說出「所以你買了什麼？」我偏不問。告訴我秋日的攝政公園是什麼樣子。 -M_

橫躺在沙發上，Arthur來回默讀著那則簡訊，忍不住勾起嘴角。他將翻閱到一半的新書蓋在胸前，開始向Merlin描述起公園秋天的早晨。

歲月平靜而美好。

偶爾，當Arthur躺在床上還沒有倦意，他會拿過手機，翻看Merlin送來的最後一封簡訊。他們不知不覺已經來往聊了近兩個月。

Arthur慶幸自己能與Merlin保持這樣的距離。

他可以放鬆地傾聽Merlin分享他的生活，知道對方過得不錯，並在他困擾時為他解憂，毛躁時安撫他，低落時逗他開心，雀躍時陪他一起大笑。

他不需要耗盡全身力氣才能壓抑住想把對方留在身邊的衝動。

這樣就很好。

然後一通簡訊彈進了視窗，打亂了一切。

_睡了嗎？ -M_

Arthur翻過身子趴著用手肘撐住自己。Merlin很少會用這種語氣說話。出了什麼事？

_沒有。怎麼了？ -A_

他等了一會才收到後續。

_唔。就是想問問你下星期六下午有空嗎？Maria，上次那家童書店的老闆，邀請我擔任他們『週六故事時光』的嘉賓，為孩子們朗讀幾段我喜歡的故事；或許你可以帶Annie跟James過來。如果你想的話。 -M_

他盯著那幾行字，拇指停駐在鍵盤上，沒有注意到自己的呼吸停滯了幾秒。時間如沙一般流逝，而Merlin正在電話的另一端等待著他的回覆，他無法假裝自己沒有看見簡訊，即便他無比希望自己能把腦袋埋入沙堆好再拖延一點時間。

因為他不曉得該怎麼做。

_我會轉告Morgana，看看我們能再怎麼安排。 -A_

最後他如是寫道，消去螢幕，翻身仰躺著，雙手在腹部交疊，試著不去想像Merlin閱讀這句話的反應。

手機跳了一下。

_好的。:) -M_

那個笑臉直直擊中他胸口。他在床上縮起身子，努力把Merlin臉上苦澀的微笑從腦海中抹去。

他在一星期內數不清查看了那封簡訊多少次。偶爾能有一些工作能讓他從這一片混亂之中抽開心緒，專注處理手上的問題，但那些業務都無法持續太久，而只要他的大腦一空下來，他就會再不由自主滑開手機，把思緒繞回上頭。

Merlin曾經傳了三、四封漫無邊際的閒聊過來，Arthur無心回覆，他寫了一些中性但冷淡的話語回傳，幾次以後，Merlin似乎感受到他的想法，不再寄送新的消息，而這只令Arthur變得更加煩悶。

有人敲了敲他的桌面。

『嘿帥哥。』Kara比劃著，遞給他一雙竹筷，眨了眨大眼，笑容俏麗，『中餐時光。』

這頓午餐安靜得異常。Arthur機械地將炒麵送入自己嘴裡，嚼個兩下，吞嚥，重複循環，完全不在狀態的他甚至沒有發現身邊的助理直盯著他瞧了不只五分鐘。

Kara放下了她的餐盒，對著Arthur舞動握著筷子的手。Arthur看過去，沒有捕捉到她的動作，迷惘地朝她眨了眨眼睛。她沒有不耐，好脾氣地再緩慢地比劃了一次。『我不曉得你變得這麼能吃辣。』

Arthur皺眉，不理解對方的意思。

『你剛剛夾了一整塊辣椒放進嘴裡。』

Arthur大吃一驚，感覺麻木從舌尖開始擴散，連忙吐出來用餐巾紙裹住那一小塊足以謀殺自己味覺的香料。

『噢，所以你還是不太能吃辣。』她惋惜地瞅著脹紅臉、忙著灌水的上司。等Arthur把開水嚥下去以後，她才繼續打起手勢。『又是「不是誰的錯」？』

Arthur無奈地再喝了一口水。『我們就不能換個代稱嗎？』

『可以啊，如果你給我多一點提示的話。你會發現我也可以很有創意的。』

Arthur嘆了一口氣，用筷子翻動紙盒裡的炒麵。麵條與芥藍菜被竹筷攪得有些糊爛，只剩胡蘿蔔絲依然威武不屈。『他想再見我一次。』

『那不是很好嗎？』Kara收攏四指點了一下下頷再拿開。『難道你不想見他？』

「我……」Arthur說了一個字就卡住，他的肩膀放棄似地頹下，手勢潦草，『我想，但我不敢。』

Kara謹慎又好奇地盯著他。『為什麼？』

Arthur放下筷子。『我怕我會想要更多。』他的兩隻手攫起，指尖相觸如同睡蓮；就連比劃這個字眼他都覺得有些艱難。他垂下手，低頭茫然地望著外帶餐盒上的紅色標幅。 _享受吧。感謝你。_

如此諷刺。

這一次，Kara沒有再接話。她退回自己的位置，端起她的宮保雞丁，若有所思地吃完她的午餐。

Gwaine顯然注意到老友的消沉，他激勵對方的辦法就是下班以後拖著Arthur和幾名關係較好的同事直奔酒吧。在他看來，向來沒有啤酒不能解決的問題。

他們窩在飛龍酒吧角落的老位置。老闆Donald是名高大的蘇格蘭人，與Gwaine一見如故，口音極濃，說出來的話有兩成無法被成功解讀，但高地人的豪爽個性在他身上完全表露無遺，在聽完Gwaine隨口瞎謅的「這位年輕紳士才剛經歷了他人生中最慘烈的一次失戀」遭遇以後，Donald大方地表示這條為情所苦的可憐蟲今晚的酒單全由他請客。

然而Arthur完全無心喝酒。他把自己的那杯推給Gwaine以後就整個人又泡回了低落之中。Percy拍了拍他的肩膀，示意Arthur跟他交換位置，好離亢奮過頭的Gwaine遠一些；Arthur擠了一個微笑感謝對方的體貼。

他注視著吧台後玻璃杯的反光，表示自己要去廁所便起身離開。從男廁出來以後，他沒有回到位置上，而是左轉出了大門。他並未走得太遠，只到酒吧窗戶旁的牆邊就停下，背貼著深灰的磚牆，凝望著即將入冬的倫敦街頭。人們紛紛經過他面前，厚實的大衣包住身子，脖頸上纏著一圈又一圈的圍巾，腳上套起長靴以抵抗逐漸變得刺骨的深秋涼意。

此時Arthur忽然有點希望自己的指間能有根香菸。他從來就不特別喜歡菸味，年輕時試過一次以後他就明白，自己並不是適合抽菸的類型，可此刻他還是迫切希望手裡能有點什麼，好分散自己的注意力。

Kara推門出來，站在門口左右張望了一會，發現牆邊的Arthur時海藍色的眼睛亮了起來。她一邊朝Arthur走過去一邊說道：「啊，你在這啊。以為我們弄丟你了。」

Arthur瞅了瞅跟在他身邊貼到牆上的女孩，「妳不……」他帶著口型闌珊地比劃，聲音與動作同時消失在冰冷的夜色之中。

女孩聳了聳肩。「不了。偶爾練習說話一下也不錯。」她微微一笑，笑容溫暖，「你曉得，太久不用就會生疏。舌頭、手語，還是我們的生活都是如此。」

Arthur再次將目光轉向街道。這幾年溫室效應益發強烈，冬季早不如以往冷冽。他還記得他與Merlin在一起的那年是個嚴冬，整個國家天寒地凍，但是他們緊貼的心與軀體卻都如此火熱。

「我似乎沒有告訴過你，你並不是第一個主動用手語跟我說話的人。我是指，除了輔導員、老師，那些生活中本來就會用上手語的專業人士。」Kara說，她的聲音溫柔得彷彿孟夏微風，浸滿了回憶，「有個男孩……他的名字叫作Mordred。」

Arthur望向Kara。女孩沒有看他，只是盯著對街的某一點。Arthur曉得她並不是真的在看另一頭精品店櫥窗內穿著冬季新品的假人模特兒。

「我那時候剛轉學到雷丁，每個月只有兩天能見到爸媽，整個鎮上熟識的人就只有我外婆。」她的語調帶著不自然的輕快。Arthur認得這種語氣，每當Merlin提到自己的童年時就是這樣的口吻。「我那時話還說得不是很好，能讀懂唇語，但是說話會結巴。當我發現同學會在我背後，模仿我說不出話的樣子時，我變得更加不願意開口講話。」

Arthur沉默地垂下腦袋，用腳尖蹭了蹭地磚上一塊黑漆漆的口香糖殘渣。

「有一天放學後，我按照習慣走路回家，Mordred從後頭追上我，他繞到我前方，臉紅得不行還很喘，似乎是一路追著我跑過來的。他攔住我，然後開始衝我打起手語。」

Arthur頓了一下，終於笑出來，即使只有一點：「『妳的洋裝很美』？」

「才不呢。」Kara斜了他一眼，但是她的眼角帶著笑意，「他說：『妳的聲音像天使。』雖然我那陣子因為重感冒，嗓子聽起來比野雁還粗啞。但那大概是他那時唯一學會的一句話，我猜。」

Arthur輕輕笑起來，吸了吸鼻子。Kara跟著微笑，她揹起手，背倚著牆。

「他是我在雷丁第一個真正的朋友。他為了我學習手語、陪我校正我的發音與咬字。隨著我說話聽起來越來越像一個普通人，其他孩子也逐漸接納了我，不過，Mordred一直都是我最要好的那個。我們一起上學，一起吃午餐，一起走路回家，無時無刻不黏在一起，宛若一對不可分割的連體嬰。

「中學時候的某一日，我們一起散步回家。那天他特別堅持要送我到家門口，我覺得有點奇怪，但Mordred有時就是會有一些突發奇想，而不達到他的目的他不會輕言放棄。所以那時我想：『好吧，走就走，反正我也不會有什麼損失。』等到達我家時，他看起來格外緊張。就在我要開口詢問他怎麼了，他一步上前親了我的嘴巴一下。我完全僵住了，還沒反應過來他就已經跑得遠遠。

「第二天，他沒在我家門口等我一起到學校。他一整天都沒有出現。下課以後我跑到他家，隔壁鄰居看見我按門鈴，好心地告訴我早上一輛卡車已經把他們家的東西都載走了。顯然，他一直沒有找到合適的機會告訴我，他父親已經盤算著舉家遷移到北愛爾蘭有一陣子了。」她轉過頭來看向Arthur，「我是他最好的朋友，但他什麼都沒有提。一個字都沒有。」

她舉首仰望夜空。都會裡的燈火太亮，天空就只是一張深黑的幕，沒有星子閃爍。

「上一次我聽說，他到蘇格蘭讀了大學，畢業後娶了一個蘇格蘭女孩。」她低下臉，抬手將幾綹落在臉旁的髮絲順到耳後，在這時Arthur才注意到Kara有多麼年輕。她才剛滿二十四不久，約莫就是他與Merlin分手時的年紀。「如果你問我，我會不會原諒他，或是有機會的話，與他重新開始？老實說，我也不確定。畢竟，能夠擁有第二次機會的人少之又少，我盡量不去費心思考不太可能會發生的事情；但至少，我衷心希望他過得快樂。」

她轉過來對上身邊金髮男人的目光，欣羨與哀戚同時在她眼神裡流轉。「有八百萬人居住在這座城市裡，Arthur。你和他能夠相遇第二次，那有多麼幸運啊！」

Arthur別開視線。嚴格來說是第三次；幸運女神的命運之輪已經轉到他這裡三回了。自己天殺的幸運，他心知肚明這一點，只是不願意承認。

「我們往往擔心會傷害到所愛的人，因而裹足不前，不斷地計畫、推演，生怕會有什麼差錯。這些擔驚受怕消磨了我們，於是最後我們索性選擇了放棄。然而，正因為我們在乎，害怕舊事重演，所以才懂得更加小心，考慮得更加周詳，不是嗎？」她偏過頭，臉上的微笑認真又溫柔，「你擁有一顆美麗的心，在這裡，」她伸出手，按住Arthur的胸口，「不要害怕讓它發光。」

Arthur注視著她，為了對方對自己的信心驚訝又感動，卻又不曉得該怎麼表達。好在，Kara似乎明白他想說些什麼。她收回手抱在胸前，帶著羞澀的微笑不停搓著上臂。

「來吧，我們進去。」她朝門的方向側了側腦袋，將身子抱得更緊，一邊朝Arthur不太淑女地皺了皺鼻子，「我凍斃了。你得請我喝一杯威士忌。」

「威士忌？」Arthur笑著挑眉，一邊加快腳步繞過Kara，先一步為對方打開酒吧的門。

「沒錯。你欠我的。」Kara俏皮地說，一面經過為她撐住木門的Arthur走入室內，「說不定還不止，但我願意手下留情。」

「感謝公主仁慈。」

「不客氣。」

 

接下來的幾天，Arthur仍舊沒有下定決心。偶爾，當他從思緒中抬頭，對上Kara的視線時，女孩會投來一個鼓勵的微笑。他考慮過寫封簡單的訊息給Merlin，卻始終沒有一刻真正鼓起勇氣──或是一時衝動──付諸行動。

Morgana打了一次電話來確認他會不會出席。

「我不曉得。有名客戶約在當天早上視訊會議，如果我能及時──」

「Arthur，」他姊姊直接打斷他，「如果你想當個懦夫，那就當個坦白的懦夫。編造藉口掩飾自己的懦弱只讓人更加瞧不起你。」然後掛他電話。

Arthur差點把手機扔到桌上，但他不是五歲很久了，所以他只是死瞪著那台手機足足五分鐘。

朗讀會當天，他早上五點就醒了。他比平常多慢跑了半個小時，但那無助於清理他的思緒。他經過那家書店，時間太早，書店還沒開門，櫥窗裡的暢銷排行又換了一輪；「本日好書」的架上放置的是《當對不起還不夠好》。Arthur伸手耙過頭髮，決定打道回家。

他洗了澡，漫不經心地看了幾頁書；距離朗讀會還有六個小時。他打開電腦回覆幾封客戶無關緊要的信件，還有一封Gwaine醉酒時發來的亂碼兼胡言亂語，確保對方星期一讀了以後會後悔萬分；時間還有三個半小時。他草草做了一份午餐，走到客廳打開電視，配著簡陋的三明治看了一會新聞；以巴衝突的報導結束之後他瞄了螢幕左下方的時鐘一眼，還有一個小時。他洗了餐具，橫躺到沙發上。

Morgana現在應該已經在催促雙胞胎換衣服，準備出門了。Merlin應該已經打理好自己，說不定還上了一點淡妝，像上次簽名會那樣，遮蓋眼睛周圍由於前一晚睡眠不足導致的浮腫。他看起來會很不錯，眼睛明亮，黑髮有些凌亂，一點點散漫和慵懶，但是笑容和煦，所有孩子都會立刻愛上他。他朗讀故事的聲音低沉悅耳，帶著一股魔力，能吸引聆聽的人──無論成年與否──跟著他進入文字所構築出來的奇幻世界。

Arthur從沙發上翻下來，決定不該再放任自己的想像力奔馳，那只是把自己繼續往深淵拖去而已，而這是他現在最不需要的事。他走進廚房，打算打開冰箱撈罐啤酒，但是銀灰門上的東西吸引了他的注意。

那枚夜鶯磁鐵。

他關上冰箱門，取下那枚磁鐵擱在掌心。做工並不精細，就是一般紀念品店裡會看見，在可以旋轉的金屬展示架黏上一整排，一個還賣你兩鎊的那種粗糙裝飾。夜鶯的尾巴缺了一小角，浮雕的縫隙間卡了不少灰塵，棕色的身子看上去有些灰撲撲的，但是牠的眼珠充滿了靈氣，彷彿下一瞬間牠就會在Arthur掌中活過來，抖一抖滿身羽毛，快樂地唱起歌來。

Arthur注視著那塊磁鐵。

要是那一晚Merlin真的站在公寓前，目送他的身影直到看不見，而整個過程他都一直期盼著Arthur能夠回頭看上一眼，如此他們的目光就會對上，而或許──

他拋下那枚磁鐵。小夜鶯撞在餐桌上，發出清脆的一響，同時Arthur已經奔進臥室開始翻箱倒櫃，試圖從他的衣櫥裡找出一套能穿去書店的衣著。

週末的倫敦交通糟糕到不行。一場車禍讓他塞在車陣裡整整四十分鐘無法動彈，操著厚重約克郡口音的計程車司機無事可做，乾脆用向顧客抱怨來打發時間，話題從倫敦的天氣橫跨到救護車抵達事故現場的效率，都能成為惹毛他的主因。Arthur看了手錶第三次，在對方開始發表對移民政策的大肆批評時禮貌地請他計算車資，下車，決定徒步趕路。他只需要再經過五個街口，左轉再往前約莫一百公尺就會抵達童書店了。

於是他在人行道上非常不得體地奔跑起來，同時一邊掏出手機撥給Morgana，向對方確認活動還沒有結束。感謝老天電話只響了兩聲就接通了。

「你聽起來很喘欸Arthur。」另一端的Morgana聽起來有些困惑。

「我曉得、」一面說話一面趕路確實是一種折磨，他會從此牢記在心，「我、我在跑步。就、快到了。如果我來不及、趕上，妳能幫我、呼、」

「攔住他？沒問題，包在我身上。」不完全是Arthur所預期的，他其實還沒想好要讓Morgana做什麼……不過這樣更好。

Arthur粗喘著道謝，迅速掛斷，險險向左一步閃過一位在人行道上慢速行駛代步車的老太太，繼續往目的地加速奔去。

闖進書店時櫃檯後方的年輕女店員驚恐地看了他一眼，他一邊喘氣一邊朝對方投去歉疚的微笑。他在人牆的最外圈找到Morgana。

「來真遲，第一本書都結束了。」女人壓低聲音指責，並未費心掩飾唇邊笑意，「不過你還是到了。葛來分多加十分。」

Arthur沒空理她，只是粗略地整理著外表一面放眼會場。

比起上回簽書會的人潮，這次參與的人數其實不算太多，只有十來個孩子圍在木造台階邊，在軟墊上席地而坐。Arthur一眼就發現外甥女烏黑的秀髮，以及外甥柔軟的棕髮。Merlin在他們中間，坐在台階上，一本《火山驚魂》放在他右手邊，他手裡則捧著一本童話繪本。

Arthur小心地在人群後方移動，低聲向每位被他打擾的家長道歉，試圖找到一個視野暢通無阻的位置。他最後在青少年奇幻文學前面發現一處符合條件的空位，放鬆地靠上書櫃觀賞Merlin施展他的魅力。

他看起來就是Arthur想像的樣子，比日光耀眼，比月色溫柔。

Merlin唸到一個段落時抬起頭，掃視聽眾的同時也瞥見了Arthur，在發現對方存在的瞬間整張臉都亮了起來，頃刻，他又收起情緒，不動聲色地把注意力轉回正專注地傾聽著他說故事的小讀者們。愉悅始終點綴在他微微上揚的嘴角，彷彿天使剛親吻過那處。

「『然後他抬頭，越過樹叢，望進那一大片漆黑的夜空。沒有什麼比天空還要遙遠了。』11」

Arthur相當熟悉這個故事。Morgana家裡也有一本，他曾經為雙胞胎讀過幾次，因此他曉得故事已經接近尾聲。

「『「我愛你，從這裡一直到月亮那頭。」他說，闔上了眼睛。』」Merlin說，將手上的書半壓入自己胸前，微笑地環視圍繞在他身邊的孩子們。

Arthur站在這一頭，遙望著被孩子包圍的那個男人，胸腔中的激動無法自抑地蕩漾開，他的內心自動為他接續了故事的下一句。

_而我愛你，從這裡到月亮繞一圈再回來。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 又名裸海蝶，為一種透明的肉食性海生軟體動物，身體中央有一組紅色的消化器官，雙翼極薄，外觀夢幻。  
> 7 美國動畫「海綿寶寶」內的角色，是一隻住在海底的松鼠，出門必須穿戴潛水衣與頭盔。  
> 8 1984年於林道發現的一具自然風乾的男性乾屍，推測死於西元前2年到西元119年之間，死因眾說紛紜，只能確定是非自然死亡，因為頭部有傷、喉部有勒痕且被割開，但不能確定是由於搶劫或是活人獻祭。名字取自英文peat marsh（泥炭沼）的諧音。  
> 9 介於東面的威爾斯和西面的愛爾蘭之間的海峽。  
> 10 用於平撫躁鬱症患者躁期情緒的穩定劑。  
> 11 出自Sam McBratney的童話繪本《猜猜我有多愛你》。  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera - Say Something](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds) & [Hurts - Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nP3XB7hrFo)

_2010_ _，丹麥，哥本哈根。_

 

Lance的同事有間出租套房急著要出讓，透過他的居中牽線，Merlin以極低的價格搬入了哥本哈根的新住所。

熱心的丹麥男人到機場迎接Merlin，並協助對方在小套房中安置下來。每個箱子都拆封、歸位以後，他便拉著Merlin去吃晚餐，順便介紹幾家他在城裡特別喜歡的商店與餐廳。

酒足飯飽的他們在Lance鍾愛的那家酒館外的騎樓下道別。他笑著拍打Merlin的後背，說：「上次你來得太趕，這次你就有充分的時間可以慢慢品味這座城市了。」

 _是啊，整整兩年。_ Merlin感慨地想著。將近一年以前他曾捨不得離開這片土地，如今他卻滿心渴望飛回一千三百公里外的倫敦，回到那人身邊。

最初的兩個月，他是個剛下水的人，閉氣把自己沉到水底，努力適應冰冷的水溫。

他的新生活十分規律，談不上有趣，也並非毫無興味可言。

每天早上八點半Merlin會抵達學院。九點，他的指導教授Gaius會準時踏進研究室，捧著一杯冒著煙的黑咖啡，向學生們打過招呼就一頭鑽入他的辦公室，不到有課或是中午不會出來。Gaius有雙銳利的眼睛，習慣披散著一頭及肩白髮，如同某些走火入魔的瘋狂科學家，但一與他攀談便能立刻感受到他談吐中夾帶的濃厚學者氣息。Merlin第一次看見老師對著他無聲挑起一道眉毛時被嚇到緊張得說不出話，後來另一位研究生Elena在午餐時間告訴Merlin，Gaius並非真的在生氣，他完全開放學生挑戰他的論點甚至是說服他。

Elena會跟在Gaius後面進來，朝Merlin扮個鬼臉，再把手中的書──不固定哪一本，這幾週是《格林兄弟：從被詛咒的森林到當代世界》──扔到他身上。

初次見到這名早他幾個月加入的同期生，Merlin立刻想起了安徒生的小伊達，樂觀地相信把死去的花葬在土裡，隔年春天又能再度開出一樣燦爛的花。

他大錯特錯。

Elena不喜歡拐彎抹角，看見奇怪或不平的事情就會直接指出來，如果她出生在十七世紀，大概會因為堅持日心說而被活活燒死，也因此Merlin喜歡和她聊天，能放心、無拘束地表達自己的意見。書報講稿寫好時，他也會請她幫忙過目，看是否有任何不合理的地方。他們很常一起午餐，有的時候爭論起來，一不小心就會超過時間才回到研究室。

Elena會在繞過桌子的同時將她的書籍抽回去，甩著她的金色馬尾一屁股坐到她的位置上。在她左手邊，早他們兩人一年入學的Mithian除了向教授問好，完全沒為其它動靜投來分毫注意。

Mithian是研究室的一道風景。她的緘默少言配上出眾氣質吸引了不少學院的男性研究生，也擊退了同一群人的絕大部分。Merlin對她了解甚少，只知道她的論文題目，以及每天早上她會安靜地佇立在窗前十五分鐘才返回電腦桌前；沒有人曉得她究竟在看什麼。

星期三的十點半，Daegal會過來拜訪Gaius。他才大二，而Merlin已經不只一次聽到老師誇讚他在學術上的傑出，論文觀點尖銳而有建地。

但那並不是大多數人對Daegal的印象。

他本人彷彿在青春期生長過快，身體追趕不上大腦的發展，導致他走路時常會被自己絆倒，一疊捧在手裡的論文會自動逃脫他的掌握，滑落、四散到地上。他總是在為各種不同的理由道歉，幸好也沒有人會真的對他動怒。

Merlin某種程度上在Daegal身上看見了自己的影子──瘦弱、單薄，比同齡人聰明卻不受歡迎，如果當初Hunith沒有選擇搬家，或許Merlin就會是現在的Daegal，或者，一個更加糟糕、牽扯了自厭與厭世的版本。

他曾經考慮過在週六晚間與Arthur 固定的視訊約會上提起這件事。

週間晚上Merlin通常不會打電話給Arthur，因為他曉得對方工作太忙，而回到公寓有可能男人只想好好休息，Merlin並不想打擾他，因此他們約好星期六，晚餐以後各自騰出一段時間，幾個小時，保留給彼此。幸好哥本哈根與倫敦時差僅只一小時，Merlin尚不需要在晨曦中對Arthur道晚安。

只是，隔著螢幕似乎讓一切都變得不太真實。平時想說的話，等線路實際接通的瞬間又會悉數消失在腦袋後方。他們最後時常只淪落到問候彼此一週的近況，而Arthur會聳聳肩，說和以前差不多，然後Merlin會點點頭，說幾句關於新生活裡清淡如水的日常瑣事，接著Arthur會告訴Merlin，自己需要一邊處理一些公事，Merlin會說好，將通訊視窗縮小放在右下角，開始瀏覽他訂閱的新聞。偶爾他會瞄一眼螢幕角落的Arthur。男人正專注地做著他自己的事，而Merlin在這頭注視著男友，思考著他們之間是否有某些事慢慢起了變化。

他在校園附近的咖啡店找到一份兼差。

感謝老天，丹麥人對咖啡因的需求量遠超出英國人許多，因此店裡人潮總是絡繹不絕，加上Merlin一共有五名員工，大多是在附近大學就讀的學生，趁著沒課的閒時賺取生活費。

Merlin的班次不多，一週最多三個班。

週二會是他最輕鬆的一天，因為與他搭檔的通常會是Cecilie，一位話不多，但笑起來十分甜美的女孩。她的動作俐落，能在收單的五分鐘內沖好兩杯拿鐵和一杯濃縮咖啡，並分別送給客人。與她搭檔Merlin感覺最為自在，他們之間似乎有股天生的默契，不需要太多言語就能理解彼此在想什麼並互相照應。

星期四就不是這麼回事。與Merlin搭檔的Mattias，他金髮藍眼的俊俏外貌會吸引比平時要多的客人，然而這名年輕的地下樂團主唱可不會因此加快他的服務速度，Merlin得自行消化這些額外的負荷。

偶爾打烊以後，他會有股向Arthur抱怨的衝動，但掏出的手機最終總是一字未輸地被收回口袋。

如果Arthur沒有往他身上傾倒垃圾，他又怎麼有立場把自己的負面情緒扔給對方？

於是Merlin決定在他們通話期間只談對方可能會有興趣的話題，例如那位名叫Bjørn的高大同事，總是會在關店以後親手沖一杯咖啡給Merlin品嘗，就因為他不相信國籍會決定一個人的味蕾，而Merlin碰巧成為第一名試驗對象。

當他向Arthur半好笑半無奈地描述這件事時，對方只是笑了一笑，說沒關係，或許Merlin真的會因此愛上咖啡也不一定，而不似以往，會抓住機會，好好揶揄男友一番。那雙天藍色的眼睛底下是一副厚重的眼袋。Arthur沒有把疲憊表現出來，說話時還在微笑，但Merlin能看得出他累了。每一回關上電腦後，Merlin總會睜著眼睛躺在床上，注視著床頭邊的桌曆，數著還有幾格自己才能真正擁抱對方。

即使他的生活被不少好人圍繞，Merlin卻還是感覺自己像被困在缸中的魚，不曉得該怎麼游才能回到海洋。

第一次返回倫敦是三個月以後。

他在卡地夫陪伴母親度過聖誕，利用假期之末搭上前往首都的火車。Arthur到車站接他，望見Merlin出現在月台上的瞬間眼神燃起如同火炬。

公寓的門一關合Arthur已經迫不及待地吻上Merlin。他們沿途脫去衣物，牛仔褲、襯衫、內褲、襪子，從客廳一路散落到臥室，要不是保險套和潤滑液收在床邊的抽屜，他們會乾脆直接在沙發上做起來。

他們想念彼此，太久、太熱烈，思念像烈焰一樣吞噬他們，漫延周身百骸，從他們相貼的每一吋肌膚透出來，直到Arthur進入了Merlin，他溢出的嘆息如同甘霖，滋潤了Merlin乾涸的軀殼。

早晨醒來時Merlin發現身邊空無一人。他進到廚房，發現Arthur穿著平時當作睡衣的舊T恤趴在電腦之前睡著了，螢幕上還顯示著他的公務信箱。Merlin什麼都沒說，只是回到臥室取來毯子蓋在男友身上，放棄下廚的念頭，把熱水壺抱到客廳，以免在水煮開的同時吵醒對方。

Arthur在一個小時之後抹著臉從廚房出來。毯子和電腦被收到客廳。Merlin沒有提，而他也沒有費心解釋。他們只是在餐桌邊小聲地交談，一邊吃著Merlin用Arthur貧瘠的冰箱裡所挖到的食材拼湊出的簡陋早餐，一邊享受彼此的陪伴。

Arthur送Merlin到機場。他把車靠在臨時停車灣，打好了檔，左手卻仍握著排檔桿，視線膠著在手背上，倔強地不願意望向Merlin。

Merlin曉得Arthur一向不擅長道別，如果可以，最好連「回頭見」都不用說。那麼就別說吧。他抬手扶住Arthur面頰，給了對方一個綿長眷戀的吻。 _落地再打給你。_ 他貼著男友唇邊低語，Arthur點頭，目送Merlin帶著他簡單的行囊下車。走入航廈以後Merlin再回頭望了最後一眼。那輛黑色的積架已經不見蹤影。

 

他們之間的第一次爭吵來得相當突然卻又可以預見。

Mattias對於咖啡店的工作一直都不算認真，他的生命重心在他的樂團上，泡咖啡跟收拾桌子充其量只是他用來支付房租與帳單的一種手段，因此值班遲到在男孩身上並不罕見，只要不嚴重，咖啡店的眾人基本上睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。然而有一天輪到Mattias與Merlin值班，他居然一整個班次都沒有出現，手機直接轉入語音信箱，留下Merlin獨撐大局，恰好Cecilie路過咖啡廳，看不下Merlin必須一個人處理十杯點單，索性繞到後檯綁上圍裙，幫忙他招呼客人。

Mattias事後被痛罵了一頓，但那無補Merlin忙到幾乎脫力的事實。

第二次發生時Merlin氣炸了，但老闆──他們私底下都心照不宣地懷疑和這個年輕男孩有一腿的老闆──為了留住咖啡店的大量女性顧客──或是為了她自己下半身的幸福──即便其他店員反對，她還是選擇了扣除獎金而非直接開除這名失職的員工。

忍無可忍之下，Merlin氣憤難平地在視訊時向Arthur抱怨這件事。

Arthur放下了手中的文件，他直視著鏡頭，表情平淡。「這其實沒有你想像的少見。在倫敦，甚至世界的每個地方，同樣的事情也一再上演，而遺憾的是，多數的情況都不是你試圖就能改變的。通常你有兩條路可以選：接受，或者離職。」

「但『實驗室』提供的薪資是這附近最優渥的！」Merlin抗議，「要再在學校附近找一份工時這麼彈性的兼職並不容易。再說，憑什麼我要因為某個人的不負責任而無法付清帳單、甚至放棄回英國的機會？」

「如果只是錢……」

「這不只是錢的問題！」

「我看不出來為什麼不是！」Arthur低吼，接著他疲憊地用手遮起雙目，「你需要這份工作，去付你的生活費還有機票，所以你無法甩手不幹。如果錢對你而言不是問題，你大可直接把辭職信摔到老闆桌上，不是嗎？」他將手掌推到額上，無奈地望著鏡頭，他的金髮亂糟糟地往各個方向岔開。

Merlin瞪著螢幕，理智上他曉得Arthur說的沒有錯，但情感上他還是無法就這樣接受，而Arthur接下來的發言更是直接讓Merlin積壓已久的怒意直衝腦門。

「我可以負擔這些。你曉得我這樣賣命工作並不是沒有回報的。」

那句話徹底引燃了Merlin的怒火，將他的理智焚燒殆盡。

「沒錯！我不滿意我的工作，但你沒資格叫我辭職！因為即便你被工作折磨得不成人形我也沒有叫你把它辭掉！」

話一出口Merlin立刻意識到自己越界了。他張開嘴，結結巴巴地想要道歉，對面的Arthur垂下目光，低聲說著今晚我們都累了，先這樣吧晚安就切去攝影機，留下Merlin對著空白的螢幕懊悔不已。

他花了三天才擬好道歉，Arthur沒有說什麼，只是寄了一張自己從倫敦飛往哥本哈根的電子機票副本給Merlin。他的機票陸續又更改了兩次，等他抵達哥本哈根機場時，已經是原定時間的十個小時之後。

他們相處了倉促的十八個小時，其中有六小時用在睡眠，而Arthur必須在隔日下午三點以前趕回倫敦，因為有一場緊急會議要開。Merlin不能理解在商店都不營業的星期日為什麼Arthur還需要回到辦公室工作，但是男朋友雙眼下方的陰影已經讓他打定主意寧可對方多保留一些時間休息，也不要再在兩座城市之間往返奔波。

為此他勉強接受了Arthur分攤機票一半的提案。首次坐上他們均攤的航班時，Merlin仍然感覺如坐針氈，然而一看見Arthur在他面前嶄露的微笑，煩躁瞬間煙消雲散。

只是每一回打開訂票網頁，Merlin總是會在該飛往倫敦還是卡地夫之間猶豫不決；對於自己屢次把倫敦置於卡地夫之上讓他感到無比的罪惡，然而最終他還是會點擊LTN12』，並在心底向母親保證下次會飛回威爾士探望她。

 

Hunith在Merlin生日前夕捎來了他的禮物，卡片上寫著每年不變的「保持樂觀」，但文末多了一句希望兒子有空回家看看。Merlin揹著母親送的郵差包進研究室，接收到了來自Elena的誇讚，還有一本她送的《遠距戀愛求生守則》。Gwen寄了一張提佛利樂園的白銀卡，宣布之後她來訪哥本哈根時，Merlin終將無法逃脫陪她登上雲霄飛車的命運。Arthur則在生日當天傳來一封簡訊，表示禮物應該在兩天內會寄到Merlin手上。

Cecilie親手烤了一個小蛋糕，打算在打烊以後開一個小小的兩人慶祝會。那一日咖啡店的顧客意外稀少，不到晚餐時間就只剩下一名客人。黑髮女孩對Merlin擠擠眼睛，把那塊六吋的戚風蛋糕端到櫃檯上。Merlin被她逼著許了三個願，再吹熄那根單薄的蠟燭。

切蛋糕時他的視線落到了最後那名客人身上。

那是個年輕的男孩，有著一頭麥金色的短鬈髮，眉眼俊朗，看上去大學還沒畢業，因為Merlin在送上他的咖啡時瞄了一眼他面前那本厚重的書籍。書頁上遍布的積分符號與立體幾何圖形暗示了那是本基礎微積分課本。

但這些都不是Merlin注意到對方的原因。

或許是那人縮窩在角落的姿勢，或許是他身影中透出來的孤寂感，他不知怎麼讓Merlin想起了Arthur。

在歌劇院邊的長椅上，面對夕陽卻萬分寂寞的Arthur。

那驅使Merlin在切蛋糕時多分了一塊。他安靜地端著蛋糕走過去，將小碟子放到對方桌上。男孩從筆記中疑惑地抬頭望向他，Merlin對他笑笑，小聲說道：「今天我生日。」

男孩睜大眼睛，羞澀地微笑道謝，並祝他生日快樂。Merlin搖搖頭說不客氣便返回櫃檯，用聳肩迎向Cecilie好奇的挑眉。

結帳時那名男孩多逗留了一會，與Merlin小聊了一陣才離開。

隔天Merlin依言收到了Arthur的禮物。是本1985年出版的絕版安徒生繪本，Merlin想要已久，但印象所及，他只曾經對Arthur匆匆提起過一次。Arthur肯定耗費了不少時間才找到有人願意割愛，而他當然不會承認這一點，只會在攝影機另一頭輕描淡寫地表示Merlin喜歡就好。

Merlin抱著那本書，稠迭連綿的道謝根本就不足以表述他內心的感受。他恨不得自己能夠直接穿過螢幕，爬到Arthur身上，勾著對方的脖子親吻他，讓對方明白自己有多麼喜歡他送的禮物。

「順帶一說，我昨天遇見了一個年輕版本的你。」Merlin撫弄著封面，狀似漫不經心地說著，「金髮、藍眼，不可思議的憂鬱以及英俊。」

「哦？」Arthur挑起一邊眉頭，他的眼神燃起了興趣的火光。

「別擔心，他對我來說太小了。」Merlin笑起來，「再說，他可沒有那對迷人的小虎牙。」Arthur聞言曲起手指，壓低聲音作勢朝鏡頭咆嘯了幾聲，逗得Merlin格格直笑。

「不過我覺得他有點可憐。」

「為什麼？」Arthur端起了電腦旁的馬克杯喝了一口。

「因為他可沒有我。」Merlin說，故作洋洋得意，看見對面的Arthur放下杯子，臉上泛起溫暖的笑意。

「終於有這麼一次，」他說，直視著鏡頭微笑，「我不得不承認你說的對極了。」

Merlin願意不計代價只為了換取能在這一刻親吻對方的機會。

 

Gwen按照約定在復活節假期來訪。她在機場大廳給了Merlin一個以她嬌小的身形來說巨大而厚實的擁抱。Merlin鬆開她，詢問她航程如何，當對方莫可奈何地轉轉眼珠、堆高肩膀時，他忍不住大笑。

他把Gwen介紹給Lance。他們兩人幾乎是一見到對方就再也無法將目光從彼此身上挪開。

Lance自告奮勇陪他們一起逛遊樂園，而Merlin十分樂意走在正以驚人速度墜入愛河的兩人後方，跟隨他們在他們有興趣的遊樂器材旁停下──當然他們最有興趣的還是彼此。當那一對新任愛情鳥加入旋轉木馬隊伍的末端時，Merlin表示自己口渴，想去買些飲料潤喉，藉口離開，好留他們獨處。

他晃進附近的禮品店，完全不趕時間地逛起了只有觀光客才會購買的紀念品。

他看著牆上吊著的那些寫著可笑標語的T恤：我愛CPH，彷彿一顆斗大的紅心就能象徵你對這座城市的愛。他猜想大學時期的Arthur路過這些紀念品店時，肯定也曾對這些俗氣的飾品嗤之以鼻。Merlin走到了吸滿磁鐵的金屬展示架前，百無聊賴地掃視過一組卡通維京人的造型磁鐵，另外一面的主題則是哥本哈根的經典建築，而Merlin好奇Arthur會不會欣賞圓塔造型的那款。

然後他看見了那一只夜鶯。灰撲撲的，夾在它繽紛的童話夥伴之間毫不起眼。

Merlin取下那枚磁鐵，輕輕撫摸著它棕色的羽翼。

_你在皇宮裡也能歌唱麼？_

他無聲地問著，而夜鶯用它黝黑的小眼珠直瞅著Merlin。

_帶我回家。帶我回家然後我們再等著瞧。_

他讓店員省去包裝，順手將磁鐵收入屁股後方的口袋，走回會合地點時沒忘記帶上三杯飲料。

下一次，當他在Arthur公寓過夜時，Merlin把那枚磁鐵留在冰箱門上，轉身走進臥房，爬上床躺到Arthur身邊，探出手，摟住沉睡中的情人，才闔上雙眼，跟著投入夢鄉。

 

論文的進展時好時壞。偶爾和Elena在學生餐廳攪和幾分鐘就能推動他的靈感繼續滾動，但多數時刻他的運氣就沒那麼好了。

咖啡廳的男孩又來了幾次。他的課本從基礎微積分換成了有機化學，每回結帳時都會趁機與Merlin聊上一會。Merlin得知了對方名叫Malte，也是哥本哈根大學的學生，大一，主修化學。

當他向Merlin索要號碼時，Merlin頓了一下但沒有拒絕。

「不過我已經有人了。」Merlin告訴Malte，一邊在餐巾紙上留下一串數字。「事先聲明。」

「好吧。」男孩聳聳肩，從Merlin指間抽過那張餐巾紙，玩味地勾起嘴角，「我們還是可以純粹只當朋友的。」

盯著對方的身影消失在咖啡廳之外，Merlin不確定自己做的究竟對不對。

他計畫在週末的視訊上提起這件事，但一望見Arthur溫柔、疲倦的微笑，滾到舌尖的話又吞回了Merlin胃中。他還沒拿捏出一個合適的說法。他不曉得Arthur會有什麼樣的反應。在一千三百公里之外。一個人。被工作包圍得幾乎喘不過氣。

「Merlin。」忽然Arthur喚道，Merlin眨了眨眼睛。

「怎麼了？」他問，Arthur頓了一秒，歛下眼神。

「沒有。沒事。」垂下頭，像在躲避Merlin的目光。幾秒以後他說：「你下星期五的班機……還是九點二十五分抵達？魯頓機場？」

「是的。」Merlin回答，不理解Arthur為什麼要特意和自己確認航班。

「我會去接你。手機記得打開。」

Arthur並不一定有時間開車到機場，通常都是Merlin下了飛機以後轉乘大眾運輸，直接返回Arthur的公寓等候對方下班回家；巴士轉地鐵其實不比開車慢，所以Merlin倒也看不出非得讓男友接送的必要。

他猜Arthur真的很思念自己。

當Arthur在機場的迎賓大廳用力摟住他時，Merlin把臉埋入對方頸側，深吸一口氣，感覺Arthur的味道充滿了肺部，一面努力不要讓自己對這種感覺上癮。

「你真的很想念我，對不？」他笑著問，攬著對方的腰，下巴還沒有離開Arthur肩膀。

Arthur沒有回應並不在他意料之外。

他們驅車回家。路上Arthur扭開了收音機，廣播裡撥放的是他平時最反感的鄉村音樂，但他居然沒有切走頻道。他的肩膀緊繃著，握著方向盤的手指僵硬。

Merlin注視著Arthur直視前方的側顏，曉得有什麼地方不對勁，可他不敢朝對方伸出手，因為他不能確定此刻的Arthur會不會躲開自己的碰觸。

他們沉默地回到公寓，Merlin用他的卡片開門，而Arthur跟在他身後。公寓看上去與他上次離開時差不多，一樣的家具、一樣的擺設，但Arthur……Arthur感覺起來卻不太一樣。

他轉身，發現自己落入了一個緊得能把胸腔的氧氣全數擠出的擁抱。

「上我。」Arthur在他耳邊低語，於是Merlin照做。

那一晚Arthur攀附著他肩膀的力道如此絕望、如此不顧一切，像是要挽留什麼，抓住他即將錯失的珍貴事物。

高潮退去後放鬆的疲累感包裹著Merlin，讓他昏昏欲睡，可他知道自己不能就這樣睡過去。還不能。至少在弄清楚Arthur到底怎麼了以前不能。

Arthur趴在Merlin胸口，手掌小心翼翼地擱在Merlin的小腹上，任由對方撥弄自己的髮絲。他很久沒有動靜，但Merlin曉得他並沒有睡著。Arthur在找尋一個時機開口，攤開困擾他一整晚──或者不止，遠遠不止──潛伏在他不安背後的難題。

當他實際開口時，他的聲音聽起來沙啞無比，在安靜的房間內可以割開Merlin的肌理。

「我父親最近在雪梨收購了一家小型風險管理顧問公司。」他放在Merlin下腹的手指略為收緊，按著Merlin的肚子，似要嵌進對方身體，「他需要我過去一陣子。」

Merlin的心沉到了胃底。

「要去多久？」

「還不能確定，需要到當地確認實際情況以後才清楚。可能不會太快。」

Merlin想問 _你一定得去嗎？_ 可他曉得Arthur肯定已經向他父親竭力爭取過了。如果Uther Pendragon還有什麼可取之處，那就是他對兒子能力的堅定信心，是這一份信心讓他將唯一的兒子派諸海外，為他的事業拓展版圖。他深信有朝一日這一切都會交付Arthur，而Arthur會固守這座江山，再傳交後代萬世，如同古代帝王世襲他們的王國。二十多年來Arthur都是為此培訓，他絕不可能允許自己在此時背叛他的家族。

「什麼……時候走？」

Merlin需要知道他們還剩下多久，在被推下飛機以前總得檢查降落傘，才不至於摔得粉身碎骨。他傾聽著他們的呼吸漂浮在臥室內，濃重卻又無法捉摸。

隔了一陣子Arthur才回答，聲音淡得彷彿隨時都會消失：「下星期。」

Merlin僵住。彷彿有人抽乾了他肺裡的空氣，他瞪大眼睛卻什麼也看不見。

太快了。太快了。他辦不到、他辦不到。

Arthur慌忙爬起來，挨近Merlin，雙手捧住對方的面頰，滿臉都是沉痛。「Merlin，我很抱歉……」

他的輕聲呼喚讓Merlin失去焦點的視線又慢慢回歸眼前的人。Arthur看上去和他一樣悲慘，天藍色的眼睛焦急而無助，彷彿他剛才碰碎了Merlin，他自己也跟著破成千萬片。

Merlin握住對方手腕。「而你才……剛得知不久？」

Arthur沒有回答，只是將額頭抵著Merlin的，不斷重複著 _他很抱歉，_ 像張壞軌跳針的黑膠唱片。Merlin收緊雙手，將對方擁入懷中，如同溺水的人抱著一根解體當中的浮木，感覺他的內心正在崩塌毀滅。

 

他沒有在桌曆上標記那一天。

當日早晨，Merlin坐在討論室裡，望著台上的Mithian，一個字都沒聽進耳裡。他滿腦子所想的全是Arthur搭乘的班機正從倫敦起飛，準備飛往地球的另外一端。

 

一千三百公里、一小時變成了一萬六千公里、八小時。

他們約好視訊，一個月內只有第一個星期成功。

而那一次Arthur晚了兩個小時，睡過頭，在鏡頭前不停道歉自己沒有聽見鬧鐘響。Merlin不用猜也曉得對方前一天大概又熬到天色泛白才不得不離開電腦之前。

新工作幾乎將他吞沒。

Merlin不曉得能怎麼幫助Arthur，或是做任何事讓對方感覺好過一點。

Elena注意到朋友的消沉，在週末拉著Merlin到新港走走，一面打趣說要在腰上繫條繩子拴住Merlin，好避免他因為失神跌進運河裡。

「我才不會跌進運河裡！」Merlin大聲抗議，同時一屁股坐進露天咖啡座的椅子。

「噢，真的嗎？」Elena甩著她隨意紮成馬尾的金髮，滿臉嘲諷，一面取過服務生送上的菜單。她的外套底下藏著寫著斗大「別碰我！我有亞斯伯格症！」標語的T恤。「那昨天你在學生餐廳裡把咖啡都餵給了那名可憐女孩的襯衫是怎麼回事？順帶一提，那是件很好看的襯衫。」

Merlin瞬間脹紅臉。「我不是故意的。我在思考我的論文！」

「是啊是啊，思考你的論文。」Elena不以為然地點著腦袋，瀏覽起咖啡品項。時間還不到中午，Merlin猜測她應該還沒墮落到會點任何帶酒精的飲料。「我以為Gaius把方向都給你了。」

「是這樣沒錯。」Merlin嘆了口氣，「但感覺還是有什麼……什麼……」他盯著對街運河邊的遊人，他們臉上的歡笑以及悠閒，「少了。」

「上一次Arthur寫信給你是什麼時候？」

「什麼？」Elena問得如此猝不及防，讓Merlin的心立時抽緊。他猛地看向好友，但Elena還在審視菜單，沒有抬起頭。

「每一次你剛跟他視訊完，或是他給你寫了什麼，你隔天心情就會特別好。」她把菜單翻了一頁，「或至少會比較專注。但這幾個禮拜以來，除了心神不寧，我想不到還有什麼更適合你的形容詞。」

「妳說的好像我是生活空虛、唯一目的只剩下等待國王臨幸的妃眷。」

「你是啊。」Elena不假思索的回應換得了Merlin的瞪視。她從菜單裡揚起臉，調皮的笑容讓Merlin的火氣很快又退去。

他別開眼，轉望向河邊。曾經在不遠處的碼頭，Merlin難以遏止自己爆出的大笑，而Arthur只能飛快地拉著他，跑到六十呎外的小巷內好躲避眾人的注目，英俊的臉上笑意盈盈。

他多麼想念Arthur的笑容。那個毫無保留、只為Merlin綻放的笑容。

當Merlin漠然地從杯中啜著熱茶時，Elena的手機在她口袋裡響起來，她的臉色立刻亮起如同旭日。

「我需要接這通。」她說，一面掏出手機，朝Merlin拋了一個禮貌的笑容便側過身去，一手搭在椅背上，滔滔不絕地講起電話。Merlin曉得那是她在科靈工作的女友，雖然兩處距離不過兩小時的車程，但她們只有在週末或假期才會見面。

這世界上充斥著多少兩地相思的人們。

他移開眼，毫無目的地掃視著岸邊。忽然一名牽著鬥牛犬散步的老太太闖入了Merlin空蕩的視線，那個外星人的玩笑登時流回腦海，他忍不住勾起嘴角，嘴角卻僵在半空。

他摸出自己的手機，打開草稿，手指卻在鍵盤上空盤旋。直到螢幕熄滅，他都未能擠出任何一個字，最後只能再次把手機收回口袋。

草稿匣裡塞滿了無數封同樣未寄出的信。

他總以為自己會有無數的話想對Arthur訴說，他的論文、他的同儕、他的同事或客人，然而坐在電腦前，這些瑣事似乎都沒有重要到能讓他提起力氣告訴Arthur。

偶爾，非常偶爾，當他終於寫完了一篇，他會按下送出，並且祈禱這次回音不會超過一個星期才流回信箱。

_我想念你。_

他在每一封信的結尾都如此寫道。

他曉得Arthur細讀了每一個字，因為每一封遲來許久的回郵總會寫著： _我也是。_

可他們之間往來的每一封信看上去都如此空洞、簡短、蒼白，像短少了什麼。

他想念他們。

想念他們的無話不談。

想念即使他們各自忙碌，沒有時間聊天，只是處於同一處空間，分別做著自己的事，但能明確知道對方就在身邊的安穩感。

Merlin痛恨、也害怕空虛趁隙而入，而自己無能阻止。

他的桌曆被蓋倒在床邊。

他們之間隔著二十一個鐘頭的飛行時間，一個週末的匆促來回已經不再在他們的選項之列。Merlin只能期盼下一個聖誕節，或許Arthur能如同前兩年，及時從Pendragon大宅裡抽身，好騰出幾天留給Merlin，和他一起在倫敦公寓度過。

這是否就是他僅存的？撿拾Arthur殘餘的碎片，在即將熄滅的火柴之間追尋溫暖。

「你很不快樂。」Matle說。他在午後到訪咖啡店，Merlin的班恰好結束，而Cecilie堅持自己收尾就好，把Merlin半推出門外，讓大學生將他和手上的咖啡一併打包外帶。Matle拉著Merlin一路走到橋附近的露天長座，面對河水，讓他們的背曬著夕陽下即將消失的溫暖。

「為什麼全世界的人都這麼認為？」Merlin煩躁地彎身拾起一枚小石礫朝運河裡扔去，「『Merlin很難過』、『Merlin看起來很悲慘』、『Merlin這個』、『Merlin那個』，就連老師都問我需不需要休個假……」

「因為你是如此啊。」男孩說，捧著他的熱瓜地馬拉。

「我有把情緒都寫在臉上嗎？」Merlin問，轉頭望向Matle，在看見對方欲言又止的表情時忿忿扭回臉，「別回答。我不想聽。」

他注視著運河對岸，從此處，如果很努力很努力，可以看見Noma佇立的港口。薄日自身後射來，Merlin依稀還能看見那一日Arthur背光之中含笑的眼神。

「曾經我以為，我所有的感覺都能訴諸文字。它們是我最親密的夥伴，它們是我，能代替我，自然而然地說出我想說的一切，無論是我的論文，或者是──」他的聲音滅去，彷彿有隻無形的手掐住他的喉嚨，他必須吞嚥之後才能繼續，「然而現在，面對那一大片待寫的空白，它們就只是──」他說，似乎連換氣都會泛疼，「一片空白。」

男孩同情的目光在他裸露的肌膚上灼燒。Merlin逼著自己瞪向前方，不要屈服於將頭埋入雙臂間的欲望。

「你可以告訴我。」Matle低聲說道，「我不是很會說話，但我會聆聽。如果你寫不出來，你可以改用說的告訴我。」

Merlin轉頭，凝望著Matle臉上安撫的微笑，模樣如此神似Arthur的溫柔，令他感覺自己腹部挨了一拳，想笑的同時又想放聲大哭。

 

他的生活塌毀於下個週末。

九個月以來Merlin第一次返回卡地夫，晚餐後母親告知他的消息卻將他炸得體無完膚。

她的左側乳房找到了硬塊，確診為乳癌第一期。

「醫師說只要按時追蹤回診，配合治療，應該不會有太大的問題。」Hunith拍著半跪在她身前兒子的肩膀安慰他。她看上去遠比Merlin還要接受這項事實。她捏捏Merlin的手，親吻他的頭頂，柔聲說自己累了，想先去休息，道了晚安以後就回臥房去。

可Merlin完全無法入眠。他坐在床上，感覺房間無比巨大，而自己渺小的身軀都是中空的。

他掏出手機，腦海一片混沌地撥通他最熟悉的號碼。無人回應。轉入語音信箱，留言開始之前掛斷，再撥一次。然後再一次。

當他意識到雪梨那頭是早晨七點時，他咬住下唇，把手機扔到床邊，在棉被底下抱緊自己，用力闔上眼睛。

Arthur在隔天中午回了電話。Merlin本不想接。手機在桌上不斷跳動，強迫他注意自己。他注視著在螢幕上不停閃爍的粗體A. Pendragon字樣，亮得幾乎刺目。

第二通響起時Merlin還是撿起了電話。

「Merlin，出了什麼事？」Arthur的焦心就連隔著話筒都能戳穿Merlin的胸膛。

「沒有，沒什麼事。就只是想打給你。」他吸了吸鼻子，用空的那隻手揉著鼻翼，不想對方聽出自己語調的哽咽。「最近怎麼樣？」

「 _Merlin_ 。」來了，Arthur Pendragon的招牌警告語氣。

「真的，只是想打給你。很久沒聽見你的聲音了。」

「對，在一大清早。 _我的_ 一大清早。你從來不在這個時間點打給我。」Arthur說，「出了某些事情，但你不願意告訴我。」

「Arthur……」Merlin低喊，痛楚在他胸口瀰漫，他就連呼吸都必須小心翼翼，「我不……」 _什麼時候連說出口都變得這麼困難？_ 「是──是我母親。」好了。終於。他說出來了。「她病了。乳癌。醫師說是第一期。」

沉默停留在他們之間，沉甸甸地壓下來落在Merlin胸上。

Arthur再開口時聽上去同樣精疲力竭。「我很遺憾，Mrelin。我希望……我希望我在你身邊……」他深吸了一口氣，「你需要我、我父親應該認識一些人，一些醫師或專家，或許他們能幫上忙。我等會打給他的秘書問問他們的……」

「沒關係的，Arthur。」Merlin打斷對方，「只不過是第一期，又不是說沒救了。」他的心臟在此時抽痛了一下，他希望Arthur沒有聽出來，「而且醫師說還需要做更多的檢驗，才能確定後續的治療方向。」

Arthur沒有接話。他的呼吸在電話另一端聽上去那麼濃重。說真的，他又能說些什麼？

「或許、我可以請幾天假……你會在哪？哥本哈根還是倫敦？還是──」

「Arthur，」Merlin說，心如刀割，「你父親會知道的。到時你要用什麼藉口告訴他？你朋友的母親生病所以你必須返回歐洲陪他？這太、這太──」

_不切實際。_

「Merlin……」Arthur喊他的名字，每一個音節都如同利刃劃破他的心臟，鮮血汩汩直流。

「沒關係的……」Merlin告訴對方，也在說服自己。他握緊話筒，直到指尖泛白，開始感覺疼痛，「沒關係的。」

掛上電話以後，他只感覺自己的身體正如同裂開的盤古大陸，往每一個方向漂移破散。

 

Cecilie和Elena非常努力想將板塊推回原位。Merlin曉得她們盡力了，他也同樣曉得唯一能辦到這件事的Arthur不在這裡，不在他身邊。

他遠在兩座大洋之外。

 

他開始在卡地夫與哥本哈根之間奔走。陪伴母親與撰寫論文兩件事變成讓Merlin不至於完全散落一地的穿線。

唯一稱得上值得慶幸的是，他的論文恢復了不錯的進度。他對文本的共鳴比先前的任何一刻都還要深刻。

_不快樂的人才需要童話。_

其中的諷刺性尖銳得令Merlin想大笑。

偶爾Arthur會傳簡訊來，多半是很簡單的「你還好嗎」、「Hunith恢復得如何」，Merlin盡量回覆，然而除了「還好」、「很不錯」以外，他想不出還能寫些什麼。

 

Matle越來越常出現在咖啡店。Merlin感覺自己已經讓男孩靠得太近，卻始終狠不下心拒絕對方的邀約。

有時他會懷疑自己是不是正軟弱地拿對方當作Arthur的替代品，因為這名金髮、笑起來堪比太陽窩心的男孩朝Merlin遞出的手掌如此厚實，看上去值得自己的信賴。

然而每一次回到小公寓，點亮照明的那一刻，看見檯燈之下他與Arthur的合照，罪惡感會立刻刺痛Merlin的胸口，在他體內焚燒。

 

Hunith在與醫師討論以後，決定接受手術，切除部分乳房並接受化學治療。

Merlin把打工的班次排開，在手術前一天向導師請了幾天假，飛回卡地夫，以便隔日陪同母親到醫院。他在手術室外等了四個多小時，努力放空腦袋，不要去想像手術期間可能會發生的各種情況。當廣播放出母親的名字時，他高懸的心才終於落到地上。半個小時以後，Hunith離開恢復室，回到普通病房。Arthur打來電話，他與Hunith交談了幾句以後，母親將話筒還給Merlin。他對母親擠出一個微笑，悄悄閃出門外來到走廊上。

「你還好嗎？」Arthur在電話的另一端問道。

 _我不確定。我希望我很好。雖然感覺不太像。_ Merlin想，但他只是回答：「還好。」

「我試試看能不能排出三天……」Arthur說，聲音有些模糊，Merlin曉得他正在胡亂抹著自己的臉。他壓力大的時候就會有這樣的動作。

「不必了。」Merlin對著手機低語，「我還好。真的。」

「Merlin，你不能、」Arthur的話斷裂開來，他頓了一下才繼續，「對不起，我沒有在那裡陪著你。」

「是啊，沒關係。」他理解。他們都能理解。「我可以的。沒問題。」彷彿說得夠多次，這些敘述就能成真。

「有什麼事情你可以打給我。」Arthur告訴他。

他們也都明白這不會是事實。

Merlin低聲答應，道別，而後切去連線。

兩天後Hunith出院返家。Merlin負責打理母親的生活起居。Hunith的姊姊Alice從史旺西趕來幫忙，幫忙接手Merlin不在時的工作。確定母親恢復到能夠大致照料自己以後，Merlin才動身飛回哥本哈根。

他盡量隔週一次返回卡地夫，幫忙媽媽復健，陪著她說話聊天。偶爾她會問起Arthur，而Merlin要不是不著痕跡地帶開話題，就是敷衍地回答男友很好。

他懷疑母親將一切都看在眼裡。

他與Gaius討論過休學。老教授聽完沉吟了一會，表示無論Merlin最終的決定是什麼，他都會支持學生，他也萬分樂意提供任何Merlin需要的協助，以及，「研究室的門永遠為你敞開。」簡短的一句話讓Merlin幾乎熱淚盈眶。

 

Matle帶了幾次咖啡到研究室來探望他。

男孩第一次出現在門口時Elena朝Merlin投去一個好奇的眼神。他端著咖啡回到位置上以後，Elena的聲音從桌子的另一邊冒了出來。她甚至沒有費心抬起頭。

「你最好曉得你自己在做什麼。」

Merlin飛快回嘴：「我清楚得很，多謝關心。」他轉回來，盯著桌上那杯冒著煙的咖啡，卻感覺胸口一片空洞。

他們沒再就這個話題討論過任何一次。

 

逐漸Merlin記不清楚自己上一次看見Arthur的臉龐是什麼時候了，哪怕只是一張透過攝影機鏡頭拍出來、模糊不清的臉孔。

他夢見過Arthur幾次。睜眼一、兩分鐘之後他才會恍然記起Arthur並不在這。

他感覺自己在跑一場沒有終點線的馬拉松，他的身體不斷在叫囂想要放棄，但他的心靈還在掙扎，不甘願就此放手。

再撐一年，最多一年。他完成論文，拿到學位，回到倫敦或者卡地夫以後，一切就會逐漸好轉起來。

 

「Arthur在雪梨還好嗎？」

再下一趟回家時，Hunith問他。Merlin扶著母親的左臂，幫著她慢慢把手往上舉，直到整隻手臂完全直立。

「他很好。」Merlin回答。Hunith轉頭注視兒子。

「你們吵架了嗎？」她問。Merlin搖頭。他倒希望他們真的吵架了，這樣至少他還知道坡往哪個方向傾斜，自己又該怎麼施力好阻止他們繼續下滑。「你不再提起他了。」她說，仰著臉，視線緊鎖著兒子。

「沒有，我們很好。」 _假話。_

Hunith盯著他幾秒，才收回目光，端正腦袋，順著Merlin的動作將高舉的手臂放回腿上。

「我只希望你快樂。」母親柔聲說道，平視前方，「這對我來說才是最重要的。」

Merlin沒有回應她。

 

他與Arthur終於在三個月後敲定視訊的時間。Arthur保證他會準時出現，而Merlin累得已經不想去猜測對方可能失信的原因。

Matle在前一晚打來，說朋友送了他一包有機小麥製成的麵粉，想隔天早上借Merlin套房裡簡陋的小廚房一用，因為他住的宿舍不能開伙。

「我還帶了雞蛋、牛奶和奶油，以防你這沒有。」進門時男孩說著，懷裡捧著一個大牛皮紙袋，年輕的臉上神采奕奕。

「你算得很準。」Merlin搔了搔黑色的短髮，一小撮頭髮正不受控地斜斜翹起，「我最近不太有時間下廚，冰箱基本是空的。」他一邊說一邊領著Matle走向廚房，簡單介紹了各種器具。

「你打算做什麼？」Merlin問，從上方的櫥櫃裡取出兩個碗遞給對方。

「只是簡單的。」Matle笑起來，聳了聳肩，「處理不來太繁瑣的食物。」

「別告訴我你打算做鬆餅。」Merlin調笑，一面在櫃子裡翻找著糖罐，轉身卻看見男孩抓著兩顆雞蛋，脹紅了臉。「噢。還真被我說中了。」他彎著嘴角，把糖罐放到檯面上，再望向手足無措的對方，「這樣吧，我告訴你我媽媽的獨門配方，交換你做早餐給我，意下如何？」

年輕人臉上亮起來的笑容比窗外的陽光還耀眼。

於是Merlin斜靠在櫃台邊，指使著Matle將材料個別秤重、攪拌。他自認不是個在廚房裡特別俐落的人，但年輕男孩的動作顯然更加生疏，他握著打蛋器的方式像在握著響尾蛇的尾巴，讓Merlin忍不住失笑。

「給我吧。」他從對方手中接過大碗，握著攪拌器小幅度地在蛋汁裡震動起來，「看好了，打得時候不能太用力，否則空氣會進去，你的鬆餅就會──」他的聲音因為左側陰影的擴大而停頓，他轉過頭去，發現Matle已經靠得太近，藍色的眼睛裡流動的盡是──

「不……Matle。」Merlin低喘著氣。他距離那雙飽滿的嘴唇只有一吋之遙，再靠近一點，再一點，他就能吻上去……

他被自己的念頭嚇到，急忙向後退了一步，身姿因為不穩而晃了一下，懷裡的碗連同攪拌器潑了出去，鮮黃色的蛋汁灑到地上。

「對不起，但這是不對的。我、我不能……」他結結巴巴地說，還沒能想清楚自己究竟想說些什麼。年輕的男孩臉上橫跨著被拒絕的恥辱與怒火。

「但是他扔你一人在這裡獨自面對一切就是對的？」

他上前一步，而Merlin被逼得跟著倒退。黑髮男人的腰背抵上了櫃檯邊緣。他退無可退。

「當你需要他的時候他在哪？他並不在這、不在你身邊！」Matle憤怒地指著Merlin附近的空氣，還有他們所處的，這處狹小卻空蕩的套房。他的丹麥口音在怒意之中格外明顯，「看看你四周，Merlin，你需要那個人，但他不在這！誰在你身邊，你自己很清楚。」

「我是很清楚！」Merlin硬聲頂回去，「但你以為他願意如此？你以為 _我們_ 願意如此？ _這_ ，就是遠距離關係！當我決定要來哥本哈根以前就該預想過這些事情會發生！」

「沒錯。你是想過。你以為你能夠撐過去，」金髮男人冷笑，他向後一小步，拉開兩人的距離，「但是你遠高估了你自己。你把自己弄得一團糟，而他留你如此。」

殘酷的是，Matle是對的，Merlin無法反駁他，可他必須說點什麼……他必須──

「你什麼也不懂，Matle Karup。」Merlin說，他的聲音在顫抖，胸脯因為怒氣也因為挫折而起伏不定，手指緊扣著櫃台邊緣，關節正在隱隱發疼，「你該走了。」

Matle瞪著他，Merlin死瞪回去，他們僵持了一會，金髮的男孩才退開，怨怒未消，旋風般捲出Merlin的小套房。

大門被重重摔上以後，Merlin才放任自己滑落到地面。

他的生活就是他媽的一蹋糊塗，如同磁磚上的那攤黏黏稠稠的蛋汁。

他不曉得自己在地上呆坐了多久，才回過神，起身收拾地上的殘渣。他木然地擦地、洗碗，把食材放回紙袋，考慮著是否要直接扔進垃圾桶，最後還是打消了念頭，選擇改天再交還給對方。

他疲憊地靠到床邊，盯著牆上的時鐘，鈍鈍地看著指針慢慢推挪到接近他與Arthur約定的時間，他掀開筆電，不停地戳著通訊鍵，聆聽撥話音循環歌唱，一遍一遍，直到連線終於接通。

「Arthur。」他茫然地低喊，「Arthur，你在嗎？」

一陣沙沙聲響之後Arthur的聲音才冒出來。

「我在。」

雪梨是晚上，Arthur似乎沒有打開太多照明。唯一的光源是攝影機旁的桌燈。他的臉在燈光下晦暗不明。

「Arthur，有件事情我必須跟你說……」Merlin說，他的大腦還處於一片混亂，可他必須盡快，因為他知道他無法帶著這些繼續生活，這些壓力、這些罪惡、這些羞愧和倦怠，所有的一切……「有一個人……」

他痛恨自己的聲音如此哽咽、破碎。

他摀住嘴，強迫自己看向螢幕上Arthur的臉。

他怎麼可以這麼對他……Arthur是無辜的，他只是固守著他的責任、他該死的責任，不是嗎？可為什麼Merlin還是覺得身體疼得快不像是他自己的了？

「那個年輕人……我跟你提過的……我……」

「Merlin。」Arthur喊他的名字打斷他，「沒關係的。」他的聲音像安撫的手，輕輕碰觸著Merlin，「沒關係的。」

沒關係。Merlin真他媽受夠了這個字眼。這個空洞的字眼。什麼都不是。

「 _有關係_ ！」他哭喊，渾身發抖，「大有關係……我差點、我差點讓他吻我。Arthur，這很有關係，我不應該讓他、我根本不應該讓他有機可趁，這不對……這 _絕對_ 不對……」

「Merlin。聽我說。」Arthur壓低嗓音，Merlin終於停止了晃動身軀，匯聚所剩無幾的力氣看向螢幕，「沒關係的，我考慮這件事情有一陣子了。」

_事情？什麼事？_

「你需要一個人在你身邊，但我、但我不會在……至少現在沒有辦法。好幾年都不會有辦法。」

_什麼？這是什麼意思？_

「意思是，Merlin，你不需要感到愧疚。」

_等等，這不對，這完全不對……_

「我……Merlin，我想要你快樂，我不想當你需要有個人的時候卻沒有人陪，因為……」Arthur說，他的聲音比Merlin記憶中的還要沙啞上太多，正在割開Merlin的肌膚，「因為那也令我心碎。」

Merlin的身體一陣寒冷。

不、不不、不不不不不。

他們究竟是怎麼走到這一步的？他們不應該……他們不該……

「我可以過去雪梨！找份工作、什麼都好！只要等到畢業，很快，再一年！只要再一年……求你！」 Merlin攥緊拳頭，好壓制住胸中正在流血的痛。他的軀體正在分裂四散。「別──別現在就放棄……」

「Merlin……」Arthur嘆息，深呼吸，然後吞嚥，面部肌肉不自然地抽搐，「你的家人……她需要你在這裡，而你也不可能拋下她到這麼遠的地方這麼久。」

Arthur是對的，Merlin心知肚明。他不可能拋下Hunith，在她最需要自己的時候。

難不成他們真的──應該？

「那麼告訴我你不快樂！」Merlin追喊，他的聲音已經在邊緣，隨時都會迸裂，「告訴我你不快樂，和我在一起你並不快樂！」

「Merlin……」

「就告訴我你不快樂……我就會、我就會……」

_放手讓你走。_

「Merlin……求你……」

他會嗎？他會放手讓Arthur離開嗎？

「為什麼……為什麼你不在這？為什麼你不在這……」

他問，不真的想要一個答案。因為他們彼此都早已知道答案。

Arthur只是在世界的另一端，不停地重複那幾個字。

 _我很抱歉_ 。

Merlin完全不記得自己是怎麼切斷連線的、後來又是怎麼閉上眼睛的。再睜開時有片刻他以為那是夢境，一場惡夢，Arthur沒有說過那些殘忍的話，他們還在交往。

直到螢幕上的通訊紀錄提醒他這一切都切切實實發生過。

他搖晃地爬起來，無視窗外再度亮起的天色，行屍走肉般淋浴，出門，跨上腳踏車，沒有發生車禍地平安抵達研究室。

進門時Mithian正站在窗邊，她望向剛走進來的Merlin，眼看著年輕的碩士生機械般地落座。

她一句話沒說，走出研究室，一會之後回來，把一杯熱茶放在Merlin面前的桌上。

Merlin仰起頭，望著女孩絕美的容顏，瞬間模糊了視線。

 

三個月後Merlin才返回倫敦。

Gwen自願幫忙他收拾東西。他在Arthur公寓裡的東西說多不多，說少也不少。人的習性很奇怪，往往以為自己的生活過得很簡單，但總是在搬家的時候才意識到，如同喜鵲築巢，日夜叼啣一點，經年累月下來，成果其實相當可觀。

他由浴室開始，牙刷、漱口杯、毛巾，看見的拿起來就往袋子裡扔。Arthur總是抱怨Merlin偷用自己的沐浴露和洗髮精，採購時卻仍會記得多買一瓶。漱口水與刮鬍刀留著，因為是Arthur的。架上的小說他拿下來翻了幾頁，瞥見夾在其中充當書籤的是自己從哥本哈根捎來的明信片後放回去。

Gwen在臥室裡呼喚他過去幫忙，指著大開的衣櫃為難地聳起肩膀。Merlin瞅了一眼，露出一個難看的苦笑，呢喃著這就是你幫一個男人從另一個男人家裡搬出來時最大的阻礙──永遠弄不清楚哪件衣服是誰的該打包──抵抗著後方好友同情的視線，一口氣抱起右邊的三分之一攤到床上，隨口說著就是這些，任由Gwen將它們一件件摺好收進行李箱，一面走到床頭邊從相框裡取出Arthur與他的合照。他端著照片一會，不確定哪幾張應該留給Arthur。

他會想要哪些東西？哪一些東西又該直接丟棄？

他忽然厭惡起Arthur，就這樣將所有問題全推給自己，看似大方，實則自私不已。

要是他說他一點都不想搬呢？他不想搬出這間公寓，他不想分手，不想切斷他們之間的關係。

他還愛他。他的心還在發狂似地咆嘯，可他又能怎麼做？買一張機票飛到雪梨對著Arthur怒吼質問為什麼要放棄、放棄我、放棄我們？

那一點用處也沒有。

當愛情只剩下空殼，當他們之間的羈絆成為束縛而非動力，最正確的選擇就是放彼此一條生路。

他捻熄公寓的燈火，把鑰匙卡留給警衛，將自己在倫敦的生活裝箱封存，貼上郵票，寄回哥本哈根。

 

剩下的日子平靜如水。

他的論文在悄然無息中進入尾聲。口試日期已經敲定。

Hunith的化療結束，開始接受標靶治療。除去一些輕微的副作用，她適應得還不錯，也不再如同先前那樣虛弱，於是Merlin逐漸放寬返回卡地夫的間距。

Lance邀請他一起慢跑。他們會在傍晚Lance下班以後，換上合適的衣服繞著卡斯特雷特山坡頂的步道跑個幾圈。當Merlin慢下來，宣布他需要喘口氣，Lance會讓對方獨自找張長椅休息，自己則再繼續加碼三圈。

跑步帶給Merlin一種新的生活方式，去學會拋棄，學會放下，壓力，或者母親的病痛。

他盡量不去想起Arthur。

一日Lance來電，表示他週末時患了感冒，可能需要休息個幾天，得向Merlin說聲抱歉。

Merlin教對方務必好好臥床休息，否則Gwen下次就會為了他讓Lance帶著一身病毒慢跑的事情狠狠揍趴自己。

他掛上電話，換上跑鞋出門。

微風輕撫著他的面頰，要他放空腦袋，而他照做，只有在與面熟的跑者錯身時露出微笑，向對方點頭打過招呼。

這一次Merlin沒有選擇堡壘上的熟悉路線，而是跑過護城河上的小橋，直接穿過要塞。

他想測試自己在一個人的時候能夠支撐多遠。

Merlin跑上了階梯，橫越馬路到另一頭的人行道。他經過停泊著無數帆船杆桅的港口，路過已經打烊的紀念品販售舖，順著人行道的弧度微微向右偏去。

然後他不得不在樹叢之後慢下腳步，最後完全停佇在步道上。

眼前是一片開闊的景色。

他仍氣喘未平，而且再也跑不動了。

在他左方前側，小美人魚嬌小的身影在夕陽之下矗立著。她依然在那，堅定沉默地遙望著他。

如同他與Arthur第一次相遇時的暮色。

他們的初吻。

他們所交換過的眼神。

他們牽過的手、收緊的擁抱。

他們的愛和感情和所有相信他們能夠一起構築美好未來的希望與──

是到此時Merlin才意識到自己究竟失去了什麼。

不知從何而來的空洞猛然擊中他，直直打在胸口上將他擊倒在地。他沒有辦法換氣，沒有辦法克制淚水自身體裡發狂般地湧冒出來，於是他放聲大哭，哭得聲嘶力竭、撕心裂肺，哭得手腳發麻像是要脫離他的軀幹。

一群剛拍完照正要離去的中國觀光客被他嚇到，只敢遠遠地站著，圍觀Merlin宣洩他的眼淚。有位穿著慢跑服的女孩靠了過來，小心翼翼地把手放在他肩上詢問他還好不好，而Merlin無法費心回答她。

他所能做、也是唯一能做的就是繼續哭泣，一直哭，不停地哭，直到海浪把體內所有破碎的悲傷都掏空，捲入深不見底的汪洋之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 倫敦魯頓機場。  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

_2016_ _，英國，倫敦。_

 

與Merlin分手以後，Arthur沉進了工作裡頭──不是說他之前並未如此，而是情況變本加厲──就連和他一同飛往雪梨、行事一向嚴厲的Uther心腹Geoffrey都對他幾乎是不要命的生活方式皺起了眉頭。

他所有的時間全數貢獻給辦公室。也許是他膽子夠大，也許是他也他媽的足夠幸運，更或許是他幾乎是押上自己的性命給Pendragon企業──他的家族──原本奄奄一息的子公司只花了兩年半就脫胎換骨，盈餘足足翻了一倍。

當Uther將他召回倫敦時，他二話不說把雪梨分部的負責權交到Geoffrey手上，處理完交接事宜後，立刻搭上最近的航班，告別大洋洲。

下飛機後他所做的第一件事就是直奔Morgana家。他幾乎是獨自一人喝乾所有Leon珍藏的威士忌才累積足夠的勇氣向姐姐坦白自己的性向，他不想卻不得不離開英國，所放棄犧牲的一切他懷疑究竟值不值得，當然還有最重要的──Merlin，一直都是Merlin──而他甚至沒有辦法回去自己住的地方因為他害怕一打開門，太多回憶會一股腦湧上來直接沖垮他。

當他全部說完以後，Morgana只是憐憫地看著他許久，告訴Arthur他們的客房一直有空，他想住多久都可以，而Arthur只是呆呆地望著姐姐，除了點頭，沒辦法說一句話。

他在Morgana家借住了一個月才搬回自己的公寓。

後續的事情意外簡單得多：向父親攤牌──雖然對方的反應正如Arthur預期，當作完全沒這回事並繼續要求他和所有潛在合作夥伴的女兒們約會見面──在Gwaine詢問他是否有意願和他們一起合夥時辭去了Pendragon投資公司的工作。

他終究跨出了那道門檻，去追求他一直以來所不敢去追求的自由，但可悲的是，直到失去Merlin他才知道自己身上的確潛藏著這些勇氣，只可惜一切都太遲了。

 

但或許事情還能有所轉機。

 

朗讀會結束的那刻像是午夜鐘響，每個人恢復了自己的動作。孩子們紛紛爬起來，回頭尋找他們的父母，或是想上前與偶像多交談幾句。Annie與James屬於後者，在魔咒解除的瞬間跳起來往Merlin的方向靠近。

Morgana手臂上掛著兩件兒童外套，跳舞一般滑到弟弟身邊。她瞇起眼睛斜睨著Arthur，嘴角盡是調侃的笑意。

「火閃電的滋味如何？每小時一百五十英里的速度感肯定棒透了。」

「如果我有一把會飛的掃帚，絕對把它當作聖誕禮物送給James，順帶附贈偏頭痛給妳。不用謝我。」

「你還真是慷慨啊Pendragon。」Morgana橫了弟弟一眼，露出她最擅長的尖酸微笑。

「彼此彼此。」

「所以。你會介紹我們認識嗎？」她勾著嘴角，注視不遠處她的雙胞胎子女用崇拜的眼神望著童書作家。Annie正揹著雙手，用她專門用來討好大人的甜蜜笑臉仰望著她的偶像。

「妳覺得我有餘地拒絕嗎？」Arthur斜了她一眼，再轉回正熱切地在與James交流的黑髮男人。

「聖誕節帶他回來吃飯吧。」Morgana說。

「等等，什麼？」Arthur差點咬到舌頭，瞠大雙眼，用快扭到脖子的力道轉過去看她。那女人只是逕自講下去。

「Leon也會想見見他的。他非常好奇究竟是何方神聖讓他的一對寶貝如癡如醉，還讓他難纏又壞脾氣的小舅子神魂顛倒。他一定施了什麼法術。」

Arthur不確定自己該針對壞脾氣還是神魂顛倒的部分反駁，於是他只是說：「拜託，Morgana。」嘆了一口氣，「我們只是出去吃了一頓晚餐，僅此而已。別……別做過多假設，好嗎？我──」他遙望著正在與幾名孩子父母交談的Merlin，「我不想要給他太多壓力。」

「有的時候我真懷疑是不是南半球的紫外線把你的腦子燒壞了。他們還說破洞變小了呢。」Morgana上下掃描著弟弟，再搖頭嘆息，「你有沒有注意他看你的樣子？我只在一種人身上看過那種眼神，就是被愛沖昏頭的傻子。別再欺騙自己他對你沒有那種感覺了，我的傻弟弟。」

她說完，恰好趕上蹲低身姿迎接開心地朝她跑來的一雙兒女。雙胞胎驚喜地發現舅舅也在，不過此刻舅舅在他們心中的地位大不比作家，因為James立刻興奮地轉向媽媽，開始陳述起他最仰慕的大法師是如何英明地指導他對付坐在他隔壁、卻總是不懂何時該閉嘴的Carla Turner。Annie對正滔滔不絕的弟弟無奈地轉了轉眼珠，告訴Arthur她要去找她朋友便轉身跑開，到了一名紮著兩條麻花辮的女孩身邊，招呼之後與她熱絡地聊起來。

Merlin還在不遠處的舞台邊為一位小男孩簽名他的藏書。他花了一會解決所有攔下他的人們提出的請求，短暫寒暄以後再匆匆打發他們──要很仔細才能看得出他事實上有點急躁──最後來到Arthur面前。

他淺灰的夾克底下罩著一件深藍色的上衣，上頭有著一個白色線條描繪出、頭頂尖帽的巫師，看起來像九十歲版本的他。

「嘿。」Merlin說，嘴角有著不確定的微笑，「我以為你不來了。」

「在路上耽擱了一下。」Arthur回應，為眨也不眨地撒謊感到小小愧疚，「對不起。」

「為什麼道歉？又不是你的錯。」他對Arthur擠出一個小笑容，手看上去不曉得要放在哪裡才好，不自在地在身前擺來擺去。「況且，你在這裡，這才是最重要的。」

Arthur忽然也被貓叼走了舌頭，一時間不知道該如何接話。

好在有人在Arthur身側清了清嗓子。

「抱歉。」他咕噥，稍稍退開讓Morgana加入他們，James不知何時已經跑到三個書櫃以外翻看起一本以馬為主題的繪本，「這是、這是我姊姊Morgana LeFay。」他介紹。

「嗨，很榮幸終於遇見妳了。」Merlin臉上的笑容立刻擴大，他朝Morgana伸出一隻手，Morgana流暢地接下，「妳是James跟Annie的母親，對嗎？他們真的很棒，希望將來如果我有孩子也能像他們這麼美妙。」

「沒錯我是。」Morgana回應，一面意有所指地瞅了瞅正在懊悔自己打開潘朵拉寶盒的Arthur，再轉回來，過於熱切的笑意佔據了她的臉，「相信他們 _也會_ 很可愛的。你是Merlin，對嗎？同樣久仰大名。」

Merlin侷促地朝Arthur投去一眼，他報以尷尬的微笑，決定別淌這灘渾水，低聲說道「你們應該有不少話想聊，我先去看看書」，就閃出了他們的對話範圍。

他走到一個八邊形的展示櫃附近，隨手拿了一本書，假意翻閱起來，同時留意著不遠處Morgana與Merlin的動向。

Merlin看上去沒有先前那麼拘謹了，他臉上還掛著笑容，顯然Morgana並未太咄咄逼人，或者追問奇怪的問題。偶爾他會朝Arthur望過來，只是片刻，又會轉回去，接續與Morgana的談話。

幾分鐘之後，話題方歇。Morgana朝Merlin說了什麼，而後者點頭微笑著答應，她走開，朝她的小女兒走去，Merlin則往Arthur的方向走了過來。

「我喜歡這本書。」在Arthur面前站定以後他的腦袋稍微偏了一下，點了點對方手上抓著的那本故事，Arthur低頭瞄了一眼。叫《最後一片葉子》。「用自己的生命去交換對方繼續走下去的意志。非常無私，但有點太一廂情願，不過這大概是我為什麼會被打動的原因。」

他注視著Arthur，不知怎麼露出一個哀傷的微笑。Arthur嚥了嚥，趕忙把書放回去。

「我、」他哽了一下，「你們聊完了？」

Merlin點頭，瞥向正在幫孩子穿上外套的Morgana再轉回來。「Morgana說她還要帶孩子們去和她先生──Leon，對嗎？」他說，在Arthur點頭以後繼續，「碰頭。他們還要趕去劍橋與他雙親吃晚餐。」

此時Morgana帶著雙胞胎走了過來，「嘿，抱歉打斷你們，」她說，在看見Arthur的表情時露出領悟的神色，「噢我猜Merlin已經告訴你了。我們要去拜訪Leon的父母，所以得先走一步。」

「好的。」Arthur朝姊姊頷首，「我改天再去找你們。」他說，一面彎低身子輪流接受雙胞胎的擁抱與頰吻，然後眼看他們羞澀地向Merlin道別。

兩個男人目送母子三人離開書店以後，安靜又回到他們之間。Arthur環視周遭，試圖拼湊出一個新話題繼續，或者想出一個藉口讓他逃離這裡。

不過在那之前Merlin已經率先開口。

「所以，你晚上有安排了嗎？」他問，搔了搔他的耳朵，見到Arthur搖頭以後羞怯地微笑，「好。那你會想吃燒烤嗎？我很想念你家附近那間土耳其燒烤店的羊肉串。回到倫敦以後我還沒能找到機會去回味一番呢。」

Arthur點頭同意。Merlin讓他稍等，回身往書店的另一頭走去。他的出版經紀人正在角落等著。此時Arthur才注意到那名年輕的女孩似乎已經默默觀察他們很久了，而她盯著自己的目色銳利得足以再刻一塊漢摩拉比法典。

Arthur懷疑她知道什麼，才會露出這種不算太友善的眼神。

 

晚餐稱得上不錯。Merlin描述了幾件他在大英博物館裡撞見的糗事，而Arthur則貢獻了幾則討厭客戶吃癟的趣聞。他們吃了好幾盤烤肉，還喝了不少啤酒。攝入酒精的Merlin音量變得稍大，語速也快了一點，還恢復了些許任性，更似早幾年前的他。

飯後Merlin提議陪Arthur散步回他的公寓。

「你上次就陪我走回公寓了，為什麼我就不能陪你走回你的？」他在Arthur推辭的時候不平地抗議，在對方面前轉過身，倒退著走。

「那是因為下雨，而你沒帶傘。」Arthur選擇推給天氣，一面幫著Merlin注意他身後。幸好這附近的人行道夠寬，也沒有不長眼、熱愛在步道上炫技的滑板青少年出沒，只是夜晚視線仍較白日不佳，謹慎一點總是好事。

「最好是。」黑髮男人不買帳，朝Arthur拋去一個笑，轉回身子加快腳步，彷彿認為Arthur會把他攔下，扛起來，然後丟進最近的地鐵站那樣趕起路來。Arthur無奈地搖頭，但他上揚的嘴角出賣了他的好心情。

「Merlin F. Emrys。」他朝著那抹在夜色中漸行漸遠的背影一字一頓地喊道，確認每個音節都傳進了對方耳裡。

效果顯著，Merlin立刻站住了腳。

他轉過來，快步回到Arthur身前，臉上滿是純粹的笑意。「你看了書！」Merlin喜上眉梢，格格笑著，「如何？我並沒有誇大你的傲氣吧！」

「你把我寫成一頭 _龍_ 。」Arthur對他挑眉，「一頭固執、自滿的龍。」

「也是一頭正直、善良的龍。」Merlin試圖板起臉，耐心又認真地反駁他，不過灰藍色的眼睛很快又再度彎得只剩兩條弧線，「再說我也沒有做太多改變，那都寫在你的姓氏裡了不是？我只不過是跟在你身邊，不斷阻止你做傻事而已。」

「所以我該說謝謝嗎？」Arthur乾巴巴地回問，「 _小鳥兒_ 。」

「嘿，」Merlin舉起他的食指，對Arthur晃了晃，「Falco是頭猛禽，別低估牠爪子的鋒利程度。以及，Aithusa的意思可是『太陽的光芒』。我可沒有貶低或是毀謗你。」

Arthur盯著那根食指幾秒。「好吧，那麼， _謝謝你_ 。」接著莫可奈何地失笑，晃起腦袋，「但拜託別告訴雙胞胎這件事，這真的太詭異了。」

「什麼？舅舅是頭龍嗎？」

Arthur瞪他，Merlin只是笑得更大聲。

「他們不會從我這裡得知的。」Merlin交叉起手指發誓，一臉童叟無欺的誠信，Arthur完全看穿對方實際上正在用力忍笑，「你的秘密在我這裡很安全。」

「那也是你的。」Arthur嘶聲說道，「你的骯髒小秘密。」

Merlin掩不住笑意，點頭同意。「我的骯髒小秘密。」

他們繼續往前走。入夜以後北倫敦的街道靜了下來，與他們一樣剛用完晚餐的人們陸續到街上來走走，幫助飽脹胃袋裡的油脂慢慢消化。Merlin提到他的第三本書已經進行到一半了，而在這本寫完以後，他打算改寫一點給成人的童話故事。Arthur代替他的外甥子女們表示遺憾。

「別緊張，我想我還是會回去為孩子們寫書的。只是想暫時轉換風格一陣子。」Merlin笑起來，晃了晃他插在口袋裡的雙臂。

「是喔。這話你留著對Morgana說吧，我一點都不想應付她在得知她寶貝們的心靈支柱要『暫時』離開他們時的反應。」Arthur說，故作漫不經心地轉頭掃了對街燈火通明的住宅一眼，轉換了話題，「所以，你和Morgana。你們都聊了什麼？」

「沒什麼。」Merlin聳聳肩，語調輕鬆，一面往Arthur靠近以便讓出足夠空間給對向的一位女士經過，「她說了一些關於雙胞胎有多喜歡你，還有你有多疼愛他們。」

回到原本的位置上以前他對Arthur笑了一下，Arthur的呼吸暫停了片刻。他希望Merlin沒有查覺。

大概是沒有，因為Merlin自若地繼續：「她還告訴我，她是怎麼挺著五個月的超大肚子，衝到你們父親面前向他宣布──」他清了清嗓子，擺正下巴再稍微上揚一點，改用刻意拔高的剽悍音調開口：「『我不管你准不准，反正我是嫁定Leon了。你或許能把我綁起來逼我就範，但你要記得，你這是一口氣殺了兩個親孫還有一個女兒。』」模仿得維妙維肖，讓Arthur忍不住噴出一聲笑。

「噢，那個啊，沒錯，」他歛起表情認真地點了點頭，「相信你已經懂得絕對不要輕易招惹她。」

Merlin輕輕笑起來。

「然後，」幾步以後他接續說道，「她覺得她有點對不起你，因為所有的壓力從此都落到你身上。你捨不得對你父親說不。」

Arthur頓了一下，感覺話題即將被引導到他不願聊起的部分，開始不自在地張望街景，想逃避Merlin的目光以及他的對話。

Merlin沒有放棄，依然溫和地凝望著Arthur。「是什麼改變了？」

Arthur並未回答，也沒有看向Merlin。他再繼續走了一會，感覺Merlin的視線一直沒有從他的臉上挪開，只能轉頭望向對方。他有點希望Merlin能自己明白過來，但對方似乎不願意放過Arthur。

於是他只好坦白。

「你。」

這個答案讓Merlin臉上空白了一秒。他的表情倏然變得有些複雜，向後踉蹌地退開一小步才繼續往前走，腳步凌亂許多，遠不如先前那樣隨興輕鬆。

Arthur在內心嘆了一口氣，無法拿定主意是否該踢自己幾腳，只是靜默地跟在Merlin身後。

他並無意讓兩人的散步變得如此尷尬，但Merlin似乎也沒有想藉口離開的跡象，於是他們只能繼續在人行道上一前一後地行走，之間的距離過窄又不夠窄、太寬也不夠寬。

他們就這樣無聲地走完剩下的路程，直到抵達Arthur公寓的門口。Merlin停下來，仰起臉遙望那棟大樓。他下唇的線條緊繃。

Arthur則凝視著他。

他們正站在岔口上，兩個人都不知道該往哪個方向前進。

這一次他會讓Merlin下最後一步棋，Arthur想，四年以前是他搶走了白子，Merlin只能跟進，結局──不盡人意，而他不想Merlin在這一次依然只能被動地被傷害，他有權決定他自己究竟要什麼──或是他們該擁有什麼。

或許Merlin會選擇離開，再次走出Arthur的生命，如果那是他想要的、他的最終決定，Arthur會尊重他，會悄聲向他道別，不顧對方催促自己進門的堅持，站在原處目送Merlin最後一程，直到那道背影消失在轉角；他的心會再一次裂開，這次說不定永遠沒辦法癒合，但他會活下來的，沒那麼困難，畢竟他已經熬過一輪。

只是在那之前他得問最後一次。

Arthur深呼吸一口氣，接著開口：「你要上來嗎？喝杯茶什麼的？」

Merlin立刻轉過來面向他，灰藍色的眼睛瞪得很大，似乎不太相信自己的耳朵，Arthur感覺他又再次越線了，可木已成舟，他只好硬著頭皮繼續：「Morgana前陣子送了我一盒F&M，還沒有時間拆來喝。」

他注視著Merlin，等待對方歉然婉拒，然而Merlin遲遲沒有回應，他面上僵持的神色在Arthur的心臟綁上了一條垂線，末端墜了一個鐘擺，隨著每秒的流逝拉扯，扯出一道道傷口。

許久之後，黑髮男人從齒縫間給出一個回答。

「好……」Merlin看上去也不太確定自己的答覆，他的喉結上下滾動著，最後在唇角擠出一個小小的、揪心的微笑，「我是說，誰能忍心拒絕皇家茶呢？」

Arthur幾乎想出言提醒對方不需要再這樣忍讓自己。他們之間束縛的關係早已不再，Merlin大可揮揮衣袖，留下Arthur在原地暗自神傷。他可以這麼做。他有權利這麼做。

但他沒有。

於是Arthur點了點頭，領著對方走進公寓。

穿過大廳時Arthur向警衛打了招呼，Merlin跟在他後頭沒有說一句話。他們之間維持著一步的距離，只要Arthur停下一秒就能夠把Merlin的手收入掌心，但他們什麼都沒有做，就只是沉默地先後步入電梯，各據兩側對角。

Merlin背過身去，半倚著窗緣，專注地望著玻璃外隨著高度攀升變化的景色。這是他的老習慣，以往每次進電梯他就會貼在玻璃窗邊向外眺望，無論晴雨晝夜。Arthur從沒弄懂Merlin對於這處風景的癡迷，就像他從沒感受過Merlin眼中的世界是什麼樣的顏色。

他開門讓Merlin進去。作家動作俐落地脫去皮鞋貼在牆邊，沒有回頭看任何一眼，逕自快步走進了客廳。

他站在沙發後，背對著Arthur，原本貼在大腿邊緣的雙手慢慢上移，小心地放到了椅背上頭。Arthur凝視著Merlin的身影，猛然發現自己沒有辦法再承受這個畫面。

他已經太久沒有見到Merlin站在這裡，在他最熟悉的空間，勾勒出最熟悉的輪廓。那些埋藏在記憶深處的畫面正滔滔湧上心頭。他們曾經在這裡做過太多事，太多、太多事情，接吻，或者，大笑，還有──

「我、我去燒水。」Arthur說，不待Merlin回首應聲，就逃也似地奔入廚房避難。

他一邊找尋著茶包與糖罐，一邊後悔起自己開口詢問。

偏偏無獨有偶，Merlin居然也鬼使神差地答應了。

還在公寓的門口時，Arthur一心認為Merlin會婉拒這個邀約。他甚至都做好了承受心痛的準備，而他不懂Merlin為什麼還願意點頭，彷彿他永遠無法拒絕Arthur，永遠無法說不。

哥本哈根如此。倫敦如此。歲月輾轉更迭，卻始終沒有改變這件事，即使Arthur曾用如此粗暴的方式傷害過他，傷害過 _他們_ ，但Merlin，他親愛的、摯愛的Merlin，永遠會開口說：好。

於是他們兩個一同落入了這個煮鍋，只等水滾，他們就會被回憶生吞活剝。

而水滾了。

Arthur鬱悶地注視著白煙滾出茶壺嘴，往一個杯子裡加了一顆糖沒加奶，再拿出另一個茶杯，雙雙注滿熱水直到茶香四逸。

他端起兩個霧氣蒸騰的杯子，一步步往客廳走去，然後他停住腳，再也沒有辦法繼續前進。

Merlin正倚著書櫃，站在那張棗紅色的三腳椅旁，雙手捧著先前Arthur隨手擱在茶几上的書，低垂著臉，專注地閱讀著文字，表情放鬆恬適，嘴角還帶著一抹笑意，安嫻得彷彿他一直都屬於那裡，從未離開過。

Arthur站在廚房門口，端著兩杯茶，熱煙直冒到他臉上，朦朧了他的視線，而他不知道原來早餐茶也能讓人鼻頭變酸，讓人心揪得死緊像永遠都不可能放開。

這是否就是他當初選擇放棄的那條路？如果他沒有殘忍地切斷他們之間的關係，Merlin還有可能每日、每晚在這裡，這間客廳，舒服地讀著他喜愛的那些蠢兮兮的書籍，而Arthur會幫他泡一杯茶，取笑Merlin的品味，接著他們會爭辯個不停，直到有一方受不了，開始攻擊對方怕癢的部位，兩人會大笑著滾作一團。

而Arthur放棄了這些，這一切，快樂、溫暖、歡笑、淚水、憤怒，還有爭吵與悲慟。

他選擇走上一條他自認對他們而言比較容易的路。他選擇放開Merlin，放他自由，放他取回走向另一個人的機會，被另一個能夠妥善照顧他的人愛著的機會，而這就是Arthur的代價、他們所共同付出的代價──一個他們所不能共享共有的未來。

萬一當初的他錯了呢？萬一他根本就不應該放開Merlin的手，哪怕對方流了再多眼淚，承受再多孤獨，回絕再多誘惑，Arthur都該狠下心告訴他撐下去、撐下去因為你愛我而我也愛你。

但他做不到。

他沒有辦法做到。

因為最初在腓特烈堡，Merlin就已經清楚地告訴過他。

_愛情本該讓你快樂。_

他無法用愛情綁架Merlin，自私地要求對方為他、為他們再堅持一下，而他也無法拋下困住他的責任，不顧一切遠走高飛，因為他知道Merlin會為此背負罪惡感一輩子。

同樣，也沒有人能夠保證，當初若是堅持繼續，今天他們依然會站在相同的位置、維繫著相同的情感與關係。

於是Arthur擅自替他們做了決定，站在這點Merlin絕對有資格恨他直到生命盡頭，但他沒有，他只是站在Arthur的客廳裡，看起來美好的不似現實。

「Arthur？」

感受到男人深長的目光，Merlin抬臉好奇地詢問，然而良久，Arthur沒有辦法張開嘴說出任何一句話。

太多話他該說、他想說，卻不知從何說起。他想問Merlin為什麼要上來？為什麼要出現在這？為什麼還要對他微笑，用還愛著Arthur那樣的方式微笑，放縱Arthur不斷踩線、不斷越界，即便他們都畏懼著，向前繼續的結果有可能只是讓彼此再一次傷痕累累？

「你為什麼不恨我？」

Merlin怔怔眨著眼，像是他沒料到Arthur會出此一問。他垂下眼，合起書本彎下身，放到茶几上，突然不知道該如何控制自己的身體那樣，笨拙地坐到沙發最靠近他的那一端，身子緊貼著扶手，視線筆直地盯著茶几，不願意再看向Arthur。

「我呃，我試過恨你。相信我，我試過。」他笑，捏了捏左側的耳垂，雙脣的弧度卻很憂傷，「但我……」倉促地抬頭掃了金髮男人一眼，再附帶一個苦澀微笑。要不是Arthur曾與Merlin一起生活那麼久，他或許會忽略對方擱在腿上的修長手指正在隱約顫抖著，「我想我就是做不到。就像我永遠沒有辦法真正拒絕你。」

Arthur走過去，蹲下身把茶杯放到桌上。抬臉的剎那他對上了Merlin閃爍的目光，直直地望了進去。似乎有人抽走了空氣，他感覺呼吸變得困難。他小心翼翼地靠近沙發上的人，沒有把視線從Merlin身上挪開，好像他只要一看往他處Merlin就會立刻消失不見，直到他半跪到Merlin腳邊，左手擱在對方身側的沙發座上，小心地沒有碰觸到對方。

「我以為你這輩子可能不會想再見到我。」他說，仰起臉迎上Merlin低垂的視線。

Merlin再次咳出一聲笑。聲音裡沒有笑意，更多是悽涼。

「那你就錯了。我確實幻想過。」他說，瞇起雙目，「我幻想過很多次，要是再見到你，我肯定要直接揍你的鼻子一拳，還有肚子，再加上幾腳，或許，那可能都不足以洩憤，因為你、 _你_ 怎麼敢──」他的聲音斷在空中，手指曲起握在掌心中，關節泛白。接著他笑了，帶著哽咽卻笑出來，而Arthur看見Merlin的眼睛變得更加濕潤，「可當我真正再看見你時，你的微笑──你對我露出的微笑──像是你很久、很久沒有見到太陽了。」

他扯著嘴角，希望再度揚起卻失敗，掛在半上不下的位置，看起來在哭也在笑，一對眸子被渲染成灰藍色的霧花。

「而荒謬的是，你知道嗎？是你，你才是、太陽。一直以來都是。」

這是傻話，絕對是，因為Merlin才是點亮Arthur生命的那個人，而不是反過來。

他在Arthur的生命之中如此倉促地經過，卻照亮了大部分的灰暗，如同多年前他們都還在倫敦的日子，他下班回家，進門以後發現還有一盞燈為他留著。Merlin的笑臉總是在那。

直到Arthur殘忍地將他推開。

他平放在沙發上的左手攥握成拳，好克制住把對方拉入懷中的衝動。

Arthur渴望再次摟住Merlin，抱緊他，用一個又一個細碎的吻掃去他眼角的哀傷與陰影，揉他柔軟的黑髮，擁著他輕輕搖晃，直到他們身上的傷口都慢慢癒合結痂，直到日出的白光照入這個房間，而空氣開始變得輕盈，不再沉重地好似幾千百萬個細小的鉛錘壓在肺底。

只是他已經喪失了這個資格，早在很久、很久以前，他選擇放棄的。

「可我讓你走了。」Arthur低語，低下頭，別開眼睛不去看Merlin，轉而注視著他發白的拳頭，「我讓你走了。我不知道我有沒有辦法原諒自己。」

「Arthur。」他聽見Merlin悄聲說道。Merlin的右手開始緩慢地朝沙發上移動，一吋，然後再一吋，最終他的小指指尖觸碰到Arthru因彎曲而突出的食指關節，然後停在那兒。「如果，你夢想著什麼，你要抓住它，牢牢地、緊緊地抓住，別再放手了。」

Arthur望著他們相觸的手指，目光順著對方細瘦的手腕、胳臂慢慢向上，直到Merlin泛著淚光的微笑完整地呈現在他視野之中。

他做了一個決定。

Arthur鬆開緊握的左手，小心地覆上Merlin手背，再慢慢傾身靠近對方，很慢，慢得只要Merlin想，可以隨時阻止他。

四唇相接的剎那他就再也停不下。

他將Merlin向後推倒在沙發上，他們急切地捧著對方的臉，攀著對方的肩，去碰觸每一吋他們已經想念太久的肌膚。

他的心正在放肆尖叫 _這就是對的那個人_ 。

Arthur朦朧地睜眼，發現Merlin也正看著自己，灰藍色的眼睛寫滿無法化開的眷戀。他又合上眼，更深更濃烈地吻過去。

他的手隔著上衣，撫摸Merlin太瘦的曲線，往下拉住衣襬，直接把衣服掀過Merlin腦袋。他半撐起身子，貪婪地掃視著對方赤裸的身軀，肌膚如此蒼白脆弱，只消輕輕一握就能留下淡紅的指印。Merlin的胸膛起伏同他的一般洶湧。然後他吻上去，雙唇、下頷、脖頸、鎖骨、胸肋，手指沿著嘴唇的痕跡一吋吋探尋，記憶。

他撫摸著Merlin腿根柔軟的肌膚，抽出手勾住膝窩引導對方修長的雙腿夾住自己的腰身。他俯撐在對方身上，等待著Merlin的反應。當削瘦的男人朝Arthur伸出雙手，勾住他的脖子，Arthur一把將他抱起，走入臥室。

他將Merlin小心放在床上，自己跪在他雙腿之間，虔誠地為他褪去剩餘的衣褲。整個過程Merlin都緊張地注視著Arthur，但並未阻止對方。

他看起來像是第一次。

Arthur進入他時Merlin弓起背。喘息如此誘人，如此絕望，彷彿Arthur奪去了他的一部分。他的靈魂。

他的呼吸狂亂，在Arthur緩慢動起來時把雙眼埋入Arthur肩膀，無聲地打溼了原本只有汗珠滑過的位置。

Arthur扣住Merlin的手，一下一下將他操進床墊。Merlin溫暖而緊窒，正是Arthur渴望已久的樣子。曾經他可以埋在對方體內，恣意汲取這具身體的溫度；他們分離了太久，經過太多年，他無法像現在，被Merlin的氣味包圍，呼吸他的呼吸，親吻他的親吻。這種疼痛一點一點撕開他。

但如今這一切全都化為狂潮，猛烈地席捲回來，將他吞沒。

Merlin在他身下顫抖，雙眼緊閉，低垂的纖長睫毛不停顫動。Arthur伏下身子溫柔又熱烈地吻他，在高潮來臨時為他吞下所有呻吟與嘆息，然後他緊隨在後，登上浪的頂峰。

他終於到家了。

 

然後黑夜喚醒了Arthur。

臥房在他模糊的視野內歪斜，被夜色染成朦朧的銀灰。他躺在枕頭上睏倦地眨眼。有那麼片刻他不記得自己是怎麼躺到這裡的，可他隱約記得抱著另一個人、另一具身軀。

Merlin。

Arthur旁邊的枕頭空無一人。

他驚慌失措了一秒，但在彈跳起來以前，他的眼角餘光在床邊捕捉到了一道影子。

Merlin正背對Arthur坐著。Arthur不確定他這樣坐了多久。他原本待著的床單已經開始泛涼。月光輕柔地撫著Merlin的背，纖瘦的身影卻看起來如此冰冷。

Arthur繼續躺著，注視著對方，沒有說話也沒有動彈。

他曉得Merlin正在思考，就如同他們共同經歷的第一個夜晚，Arthur也曾站在浴室裡，面對鏡子想了很久很久。

最後他探出手，小心地將指尖擱在Merlin垂落被單的左腕上，很輕，只要對方抬手就能掙脫。

Merlin動了一下但沒有抽開手。

「留下來。」Arthur低聲說道。

Merlin沒有反應，沒有任何動作，只是繼續坐在原處。

Arthur沉默地等待他。

彷彿經過漫長的一世紀，Merlin僵硬地躺了回來，在床上蜷起身子，將自己縮得很小，小得足以讓Arthur能輕易將他裹入懷中。Arthur將雙唇貼在他頸後，寬慰地感覺對方終於在自己身邊完全鬆懈下來。

他們會好好的。

Arthur收緊雙手摟住Merlin，感受對方平穩的呼吸，清楚曉得自己從未如此篤定。但他就是知道。

他們會好好的沒錯。

好好的。


	11. Epilogue

_2016_ _，十二月。_

「多奇妙啊。」Morgana說，左手托著下頷，注視著在房間另一頭玩得正不亦樂乎的Merlin與雙胞胎。

她與Arthur正坐在公寓的餐桌邊，他們面前分別擺了一杯白酒和紅酒，兩人有志一同地觀察著起居室裡的動靜，那裡歡笑聲正連綿起伏。

「什麼意思？」Arthur問，沒有費心轉過頭去看向姊姊。他的目光依然固著在正向雙胞胎展示著空蕩袖口的Merlin身上。他曉得Merlin下一步要做什麼、還有他是怎麼辦到的，但每一次只要Merlin開始在別人面前故作玄虛，用他獨一無二的魅力迷惑觀眾時，Arthur就無法不充滿愛意地凝視對方。

「不到半年以前你還在那張沙發上買醉，一邊乾掉Leon所有珍藏的威士忌一邊向我哭訴──順帶一提，扣除掉你放在聖誕樹下的那一瓶都明多，你還欠他兩瓶麥卡倫──瞧瞧我們現在在哪。」

Arthur扭臉看向一臉淡然的Morgana。他張嘴，一時半刻居然想不到任何可以反駁姊姊的回應，只好又訕訕把嘴閉上。

「你還信誓旦旦地表示不會帶他來吃聖誕晚餐呢。」

Arthur在內心默默記下明年要把這個女人的聖誕禮物額度打八折。「我當時又沒想這麼多。」他咕噥。

遠處雙子爆出驚喜的尖叫。Merlin肯定把那支寫著Annie名字的紙玫瑰從袖子裡掏出來了。Annie高聲呼喚爸爸，樂呵呵地朝好整以暇賴在沙發上的Leon獻寶去，而James則纏著Merlin，在他身邊竄上跳下，想知道對方是怎麼辦到的。

「總的來說是件好事。要是這個效率可以一直維持下去，預計明年就能聽見有人喊我Morgana姑姑了。」她細細品味著那個字眼，「Morgana姑姑，我想我會喜歡這個稱呼。」

「妳──」

「你們在聊什麼？」Merlin走進餐廳打斷Arthur即將掀起的發難。他的右臂下方夾著正大聲嚷嚷同時掙扎不已的James，看也不看就伸出成拳的左手揉了揉男孩的棕髮，引起孩子的一陣哀鳴。

一大一小很快因為James一心想要學習魔術纏鬥起來，Merlin抵死不願意透露手法，一再表示這是他不能外傳的秘密，男孩則動用哀兵政策，苦苦請求對方收他為徒。

談判的最終結果是法師大發慈悲，表示如果男孩在年滿十二歲以前都是個乖孩子，他願意考慮答應孩子的請求。

James立刻點頭如搗蒜，在Merlin放下他的同時一溜煙跑進臥房很快再跑出來，手上抓著一張圖畫紙和他最心愛的鋼筆，坐到餐桌前，神色嚴肅地開始起草契約。他母親站在他身後，越過兒子讀著他擬好的條目。

Arthur站到桌子另一頭Merlin的身邊，雙手抱胸，半倚向男友。

「十二歲？那可足足有將近四年啊。提醒我別輕易跟你條件交換，莫名其妙被賣掉還會傻傻幫著你數鈔。」

Merlin挑眉瞅了Arthur一眼。

「枉費你還是賽德商學院畢業的。教授要是聽見你這麼說肯定氣到腦溢血。」

「我不做投資了，如果你還記得。」

「更加醒不來了。」

「Merlin？」

「是的？」

「閉嘴。」

  

 _2017_ _，二月。_

Gwen見到Arthur的第一件事是直接往金髮男人胸膛上來一拳。Arthur悶哼了一聲但支撐住沒有往後倒退。

「這是為了你拋棄Merlin！」女人惡狠狠地說，隨後她的臉很快軟化下來，再次向前一小步，張開雙手抱住Arthur。「這是為了你回到他身邊。」

她退開，沒有看向身後先是目瞪口呆，現在則正努力掩飾笑意的兩名男人。「可我鄭重警告你，不、准再離開他了。我已經找到某個拳頭比我粗大許多的打手，」她微微側首，不遠處唇角含笑的Lance對他們招了招手，「他絕對不介意代替我好好教訓你一頓，如果你膽敢再次傷害Merlin的話。」

「以騎士的榮譽起誓，」Arthur對Gwen豎起三指，「我永遠不會再傷害Merlin Emrys，哪怕只是一根頭髮。我的女士。」

「最好說到做到。」Gwen正色地點頭，優雅地旋過身子，走回未婚夫身邊勾住對方臂彎。Arthur在她之後加入他們。

當Gwen領著三個男人穿過海德公園時，跟在後方的Arthur靠近男友，在對方耳側低語：「看來你給自己組了一支軍隊啊，Emrys。」

Merlin沒有看向Arthur，但他在微笑。

「可不是嘛。」

  

 _2017_ _，四月。_

「收起你那噁心的目光，Gwaine。」Arthur動手扯過Merlin，將男友拉到自己身後護住他不受損友赤裸裸的打量侵犯，「這已經是性騷擾了。」

Merlin半躲在Arthur後方，臉紅到不行。

「別表現得像頭獵物被偷襲的母獅嘛， _公主_ 。」Gwaine舉起雙手，轉轉眼睛慢慢退離兩人身邊，「只不過是想看看那個絕世美尻究竟有多絕世。」

Arthur瞇起獵鷹般的雙目，推著Merlin坐到Percy身邊，好讓他離Gwaine遠遠的，並厲聲要求還正竊笑不已的老友滾去吧台帶回他們的啤酒。Gwaine愉悅地遵旨，大搖大擺地走開了，Arthur這才放鬆下來，跟著入座到Merlin隔壁。

Kara興味昂然的視線在他們兩人之間來回游移，接著沖Arthur打起手語。

『很高興終於不再需要「不是誰的錯」了。天曉得我厭煩了那個代稱。』她掃了正與Percy分享他們對於話劇共同的熱愛而滔滔開聊的Merlin一眼，『可以想見你為什麼始終放不下他。』

『為什麼？』

『因為他真的很可愛。』她比劃著，『看看那個微笑，還有那對耳朵。怎讓人能不淪陷？』

在Arthur胸前的佔有欲再度鼓脹以前，一隻手闖入了他的視線角落。

『謝謝。』Merlin在Arthur身邊打著手勢，動作稍嫌生硬，但每一個詞彙都清晰可辨，『從來沒有人這樣稱讚過我的耳朵。』

Arthur吃驚地看著他，而對面的Kara大笑起來。

「你……我不曉得你會手語！」Arthur顯然還沒從驚愕當中緩和過來。

Merlin聳了聳肩。「小時候媽媽曾經送我去社區中心度過一整個夏天。我無聊了。」

「幸好，你剛才沒有說他壞話。」Kara說道，Percy在她旁邊悶笑，「顯然以後也沒辦法說了。各種語言都是。」

Arthur皺眉。「我學習手語不是為了要說別人壞話的。」

恰巧Gwaine出現在桌邊，兩隻手各端著六品脫啤酒，臉上的笑容巨大而閃亮。「誰想來一杯？」

Merlin看了Gwaine一眼，再轉向Arthur，折起他的右手拇指，用力打了一下他的另一隻掌心，再迅速指了一下來人。『例如叫他回去操他自己？』

在其他人一頭霧水的同時，Arthur與Kara已經爆出大笑。

  

 _2017_ _，六月。_

Merlin表示自己必須去一趟洗手間，從他的位置上起身，留下Arthur與他黑髮的年輕編輯獨自坐在咖啡店的座位上。他們身後，義式咖啡機正在櫃檯上轟轟作響。

「所以。終於正式見面了，」Freya說，將兩手交握放在桌面，上半身稍微前傾，臉上掛著莫測的微笑，「前男友。」

「是現任男友。」Arthur更正她，打量著對方俏麗臉蛋上的虛假笑意，心底隱約有股不祥的預感。

「無所謂。」對面的女孩蠻不在乎地撇了一下嘴角，更加確立Arthur的猜測，「Merlin是我手下最暢銷的作家，我的長期飯票，我得仰賴他那顆萬花筒般的神奇腦袋去付我的帳單，而我 _絕對_ 不會讓 _任何人_ 、 _任何事_ ，阻撓他順利在截稿日把他熱騰騰、剛出爐的新鮮稿件寄到我的信箱裡，你明白了嗎？」

「我是妳最不需要擔心的對象，小姐。」Arthur回應，拿起他的濃縮咖啡啜了一口，「我從不干涉Merlin寫作。」

「你最好不會。」Freya同樣端起她的焦糖拿鐵，靠近嘴邊但沒有喝，「順帶一提，如果你敢再次傷他的心，我會在午夜時分摸進你家割了你的脖子，再把你扔進沒有人找得到你的下水道，讓老鼠分食你逐漸腐爛的屍首。只是事先聲明一下。」然後她呷了一小口她的飲料，完全不在意Arthur正隔著桌子傻眼地瞪著她。

為什麼Merlin身邊的女性各個對他保護欲都這麼強？

Merlin走了回來，沒有查覺到桌邊兩人之間的劍拔弩張，快活地滑入他的位置，看看他微笑中的編輯，又看看他神情複雜的男友，輕快地開口：「所以我錯過了什麼？」

  

 _2017_ _，八月。_

「冷靜點，Merlin。」

「我要怎麼冷靜？」Merlin壓低聲音抱怨。距離兩人站到Hunith家門口已經過了五分鐘，而Merlin的手指至今還未能成功離開過Arthur的領口，「這是我近三十年來第一次帶男朋友回家。」

Arthur晃了晃手上的訂婚戒指糾正對方：「未婚夫。」

「未婚夫。男朋友。隨便。都是第一次。」

「我並不是沒有見過你母親。」Arthur指出，「我們已經視訊過，讓我想想，超過十次了？如果加上幾年前的那些，次數應該超過一打？」

「那不一樣。那是隔著一百多英里用無線電波交流。」

「微波。」

「你就非得選在這個時候挑我語病嗎？」Merlin猛地束緊Arthur脖子上的溫莎結，後者狠狠嗆了一下。他鬆開手，讓Arthur邊咳邊把領結鬆回合適的位置。

「別再擔心了，Merlin。」Arthur艱難地擠出一句，把氣理順，端正臉色以後才繼續，「我不會令你失望的。」說完他伸出右手，握住Merlin垂在大腿邊際的手指。

Merlin低頭看向他們交握的手，收緊指頭扣住對方，再抬起臉。

「我知道。」他直視著Arthur，點了點頭，然後轉向大門，按下電鈴。

  

 _2017_ _，十月。_

「為什麼你非挑那裡不可？」Arthur哀怨地說，一邊往行李箱扔進還沒拆封的新襪子。幾條內褲掛在箱子的邊緣。「如果你想選一個對我們兩個都具有意義的地點，為什麼不乾脆選擇哥本哈根？」

Merlin正處於他兩本書交際的空閒期，而這是Arthur自加入工作室以來放的第一個長假。Gwaine重重拍了拍合夥人的肩膀，備感欣慰對方終於願意「開始過正常人類過的生活」。Percy與Kara則再三保證工作室絕對不會在Arthur出國度假的期間迅速倒閉。

「因為你在那裡交換過一年，」Merlin耐心地解釋，拿過Arthur剛剛拋進行李箱的襪子把封套拆除，「我則待了兩年。相信我，丹麥就那丁點大，不需要我們再花更多時間探索了。」

「可我們一定得去澳洲嗎？」Arthur在衣櫃之前轉過來望著Merlin，支著腰，另一手把他的金髮耙得亂糟糟，「我已經去過那了。好幾年。」

Merlin將Arthur的襪子捲好，塞入行李箱的邊緣，跳下床，慢慢走到未婚夫身前。

「你去過艾爾斯岩嗎？」他問，Arthur搖頭。「芬克峽谷？愛麗絲泉？凱恩斯、大堡礁？」在第二下以後Arthur 就決定不再繼續搖晃他的腦袋了。

「我明白你的意思了。」

「十月是個很宜人的時節，Arthur，非常適合橫越澳大利亞。」Merlin說，對Arthur露出一個溫柔的微笑，「而且這一次，我會在你身邊陪著你，你走到哪就黏到哪，像隻無尾熊，想都別想甩開我。」

Arthur凝視著Merlin，天藍色映照著深海藍，接著他扯過對方，深深地親吻他。

當他們終於交換完那個漫長的吻，滿足地滑開彼此唇邊後，Arthur抵著Merlin的額頭，輕聲低語：「我們一起。」

Merlin再次向前啄了一個吻，然後微笑。

「一起。」

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 這個故事已經付梓成冊囉，[港台通販請走](http://outofspeechless.blogspot.com/2016/03/merlinlost-in-copenhagen.html)；[大陸請走](http://www.sojump.hk/jq/6979490.aspx)。


End file.
